Marvelous Things
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Callie is usually called different or maybe a little weird. She was often quite but very spontaneous. Dante is a loud impulsive rebel who was often seen in the principal's office. Dante and his friends secretly save the town of Daventry Hills from video game leaked creatures on a regular basis. Could there be romance between them or will his big secret get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Luck

**Author's Note: So I'm starting a Level Up fanfiction and hopefully people read it and like it. I also hope more people will post Dante/oc fanfiction.. because I've yet to find any =[.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Level Up or any of the characters.. if I did Connor Del Rio would be mine haha.**

* * *

Calliope Mosley or Callie was usually called different or maybe a little weird among her peers. She was often quite but could be very spontaneous. Callie was best known for her band Abstract Rainbow which included Callie as vocals and guitar along with her friends Kyle Beckmann on bass, Damien Collins on keyboard and sometimes guitar, and Patrick Bells on drums. They were pretty well known around their town Daventry Hills and played at many of the local teenage parties and hangouts. Along with hanging out with her band mates Callie was also best friends with a girl named Jessica Whittle. Jessica and Callie have been friends since Kindergarten and were inseparable. People often thought their friendship was strange as the two girls were quite different.

Callie looked to the adventurous side of life not really worrying about what people thought about her. She was an above average student with a passion for music and photography. Callie was short with natural red hair that she often dyed pink and was cut off to about chin length, and blue eyes. As for Jessica she was all about what people thought about her and was often seen talking to the 'popular' crowd. Jessica was all about the fashion side of life and often modeled for Callie for her photographs. Jessica was tall with long, straight blonde hair and green eyes. Even though the two girls were different they were the greatest friends.

It was a Monday morning, a teenager's least favorite day of the week, when Callie was standing with Jessica at her locker listening to her talk about her latest shopping trip. She was currently talking about some type of strappy pink sandals that she bought that were a must have or something like that. Callie wasn't really listening she just nodded along with what Jessica said as she read over her notes for her science test she had that morning.

"Callie! Callie! CALLIE!" Jessica shouted giving Callie a nudge in the shoulder making her look up at her. "Are you even listening to me? I asked if you wanted to come to my house after school."

"What, uh oh yeah I was totally listening to you. Oh and I can't today having band practice but you can come listen and hang out with us." Callie offered as they made their way to their first class of the day; science.

"That's all you ever do Callie, but I guess I'll tag along." Jessica sighed as they took their seats beside each other.

"Practice makes perfect." Callie smiled before turning her focus to the teacher.

"Alright students settle down. I hope you all remembered to study for the test today." Mr. Patrick said.

"Boooo!" said a male voice from the back row.

That voice happened to belong to no other than Dante Ontero was an interesting guy there was no doubt. He was a loud, impulsive rebel who was often seen in the principal's office. He liked to play pranks and could be seen doing outrageous stunts on his skateboard. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He often wore very colorful jeans and t-shirts (sometimes the same one for a couple of days) with a pair of skate shoes.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a science test today?" Dante whispered to his best friend, Wyatt Black.

"I did tell you, like three times." He whispered back.

Wyatt Black was the absolute definition of nerd; he was overly smart in classes, played online video games, and was awkward when talking to girls. He had short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, man I'm totally going to fail then my mom is going to kill me." Dante groaned while taking the test that was passed down to him by Callie, who set in front of him.

"Best of luck to you," Callie said to him with a smile before turning back around to start her own test.

"Thanks," Dante said to her back with a smile growing on his face showing off his braces as he went to work on his test.

Callie Mosley had become Dante's new crush after finding out Clean Cut Maggie only was interested in him because she thought he was a super bad boy. The sad part is Dante was just as bad as Wyatt when trying to talk to Callie. He just couldn't bring himself to ask her out. He always seemed to make a fool of himself when trying to talk to her. It also didn't help that Callie happened to have the attention of Adam Lane as well.

Adam Lane was part of the popular crowd at Daventry Hills High School and played on the school's football team. He was the dream guy of most teenage girls; tall, dark, and handsome. Adam has had his eyes on Callie all year and threatens any guy that tries to stand in his way. The only thing that actually stood in Adam's way of dating Callie was well Callie herself. He flirted, he hinted, and he tried to charm her but she never seemed to notice but Adam refused to give up.

Dante had first started noticing Callie when she started sitting in front of him in science class about a month ago. Dante thought she was adorable, bubbly, and funny. His new habit had become watching her throughout class. She was just so different than other girls that he couldn't help but like her.

It was lunch time on Friday when Dante met up with his friends outside in the quad. Wyatt was talking to Lyle Hugginson, Dante's other best friend. Lyle was different than the other two friends. While Dante and Wyatt fell low on the popular charts Lyle was at the very top. He was the most well liked guy in school. He was a tall with short black hair and brown eyes. He played the star quarterback on the football team but he also secretly geeked out by playing video games with Dante and Wyatt.

The three friends all played the online role playing game Conqueror of All Worlds where they were known as the clan Neverfail. These three friends also had a very big secret. A few months ago the guys were playing the game and after a freak incident some of the creatures from the game started leaking into the real world. After battling Maldark, the evil mastermind of the game, and sending him back before he could destroy the world, the internet sill continues to leak crazy things. Wyatt, Lyle, and Dante continue to battle the leaks with the help of their friend Angie Prietto and Max Ross; the creator of the game.

"Dude, just go talk to her and stop staring at her." Lyle said hitting Dante on the shoulder to get him out of his trance.

"You don't get it Lyle. Every time I try to talk to her I end up brain vomiting more than Wyatt does." Dante said.

"Really, I thought you at least had some game." Lyle said teasingly.

Dante sighed and looked back over to where Callie and her friends; Jessica, Kyle, Damien, and Patrick were sitting at a table outside. The group was laughing and talking while eating their lunches. Dante desperately wanted to go over there to talk to her.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to do it. I'm gonna go talk to Callie." Dante said taking a deep breath before standing up and slowly making his way over to the lively group.

Unfortunately, someone beat him to the table. He was only about five feet away when Adam stepped behind Callie and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, Callie." Adam said with a large smile on his face.

Callie turned around at the greeting. Upon seeing Adam her lips formed into a small frown.

"Hello, Adam." She said quickly before turning back around to face her friends. It was clear she didn't want to speak with Adam but the guy didn't get the hint.

"So, Callie I was wondering if you were doing anything after school today?" he asked charmingly giving her his best smile that most girls would swoon over-it just made her raise one of her eyebrows at him.

"I have band practice." She stated automatically. Normally this would get her out of Adam's attempts at asking her out but luck was not on her side today. Well, actually more like Jessica really wanted Callie to date Adam.

"No, you don't Callie," Jessica said suddenly making Callie swing her head in her direction glaring at her, "Remember you said Kyle had a dentist's appointment after school, so you canceled practice." Jessica said with a smile like that was being helpful.

Glaring just a little longer at Jessica she turned back to face Adam whose smile had grown. Tucking a piece of her bubble gum pink hair behind her ear Callie looked around to try and think of an excuse. The first thing she spotted was Dante, who was still standing a few feet away watching the interaction.

"Did I say band practice? What I meant to say was that I had asked Dante to umm show me some uh cool games to play. "Callie said with a sweet smile on her face. "Where still on for that right Dante?" she called to him with hope written all over her face.

"Oh, uh yeah, totally!" Dante said with a grin spreading across his face.

He couldn't believe his luck. If he understood correctly he would get to spend the afternoon with Callie and get to talk to her about video games. Feeling brave he walked the last couple of feet and stood beside Adam in front of Callie. Callie just smiled at him while he could feel Adam glaring at him. Well, he may get the crap beat out of him but at least he would get to spend time with Callie.

"Seriously, you're going to hang out with this freak?' Adam asked out of disbelief. Callie looked like she was about to punch him in the face. She stood up her face red and her blue eyes coldly staring at him.

"Dante is not a freak. He's a friend and unless you want a smack to the face I suggest you watch what you say." Callie told him. Callie might have been short, only coming up to Dante's shoulder, but when she was mad you wanted to be far away as possible. "Come on, Dante; let's go set somewhere else and you can start telling me about that game."

Dante had no choice in the matter as she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to where Wyatt and Lyle were setting at another table.

"Is it okay if I set with you and your friends?" Callie asked quietly staring at him hopefully. Dante felt like he might puke. She was just too cute for her own good. She was walking beside him with her short bubble gum pink hair bouncing as she walked she was sporting a mid-length black and white striped skirt with a green t-shirt that said in big print "KEEP CALM AND KILL ZOMBIES" on the front and to finish the outfit a pair of pink high top converses on her feet. The outfit was a little out there but Callie made it look wonderful. The guys looked up as they approached and they made room for Callie to join them.

"Sorry, to you know impose on you guys. But if I didn't get away from Adam I'd probably actually punch him." Callie said to the three friends.

"It's uh no prob Callie." Dante said feeling awkward and not quite sure what to say.

"I guess. I'm also sorry I put you on the spot like that. You don't really have to show me any games unless you want to. I just didn't want to spend the afternoon with Adam."

"NO!" Dante said quickly and loudly making Callie turn her head to look at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I don't mind, at all. I can uh show you Conqueror of All Worlds. It's an online rpg game." Dante said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Sure sounds pretty cool. You want to meet up at Baer's Super Star Diner after school?" Callie asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plain." He said.

"Well, I got to head to my locker before class. See you boys. See you later Dante." Callie waved goodbye and Dante stared after her retreating from. He couldn't believe his luck. He would be spending the evening with the pink haired beauty… and he didn't even have to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2 A Kiss Under the Rainbow

**Author's Note: Okay first I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and also to everyone that favorite and altered this story. So here is chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it. Also I've started something really cool. On my photobucket account I have added photos of Callie, her painting, and some other stuff. I hope you guys will check it out! So without further ado I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! =}**

**photobucket marvelousthingsffphotos (without the spaces of course)**

* * *

Callie was placing her books into her Captain America logo messenger bag when she saw Jessica lean against the locker beside of hers. She could feel Jessica stare her down and she waited for the long speech that Callie knew she was going to receive.

"I can't believe it." Jessica said in disbelief as Callie closed her locker and clicked the combination lock back in place. Sighing, Callie turned to her tilting her head to the side waiting for the speech to begin.

"Believe what, Jess?" Callie asked, deciding to play dumb. She started to walk toward her next class as Jessica tagged along beside her.

"I can't believe that you turned down Adam Lane! I mean that boy is FINE! And you turn him down for what? Dante Ontero? Seriously Callie, he's weird and gross. I've seen him wear the same clothes for like a whole week! Ewww!" Jessica said, scrunching her face up in disgust, while trying to knock some sense into her friend.

Rolling her blue eyes, Callie replied "Whatever, I think Dante's pretty cool. Besides, I think Adam's a jerk and his defiantly not my type."

"Oh come on, Callie! You can't be serious! You're really going to go meet Dante after school? I can accept if you don't like Adam, though I think you should give the guy a chance, but are you really going to go through and talk about video games with Dante?" Jessica ranted looking at Callie expectantly as she followed her to class.

They walked into art class together taking their normal seats pulling out their supplies. The class was currently working on paintings. Jessica was painting a scene of a forest clearing. While Callie, on the other hand, was painting a banner for her band.

"For your information Jess, I actually am meeting Dante after school. We're going to meet at Baer's Super Star Diner. He's going to show me some online game that he plays. I think it will be pretty sweet." Callie told her with a smile while dipping her paint brush into her paints.

The two friends stayed silent while working on their works of art. Callie was putting her finishing touches on her painting but every few minutes she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Dante. She wondered what her time with him will be like. She shared several classes with him but they never had much interaction with each other. From what she knew of him though he seemed to be a nice, funny guy.

'Besides,' she told herself, 'anything has to be better than spending time with Adam.'

"Oh, Calliope" Mrs. Turner, the art teacher, began as Callie cringed at her first name, "that's a very _interesting_ painting." She criticized as Callie rolled her eyes before turning to face her.

Mrs. Turner was a middle aged woman who was slightly on the heavy side with specks of gray showing in her black hair that was always pulled up into a tight bun. She also happened to be the only teacher that Callie had that didn't like her. Callie and Mrs. Tiller just didn't seem to see eye to eye on art work. Mrs. Tiller preferred classic art such as; paintings of scenery, people or a vase of flowers while Callie liked things more imaginative and unrealistic.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Turner," Callie began in a sarcastic upbeat tone, "you know your opinion of my artistic ability means _so_ much to me."

"Oh well, I do know my art. I must say though Calliope, I was hoping the students would choose more challenging pictures. Something like Jessica is doing of here," she said with a big smile gesturing towards Jessica's forest painting.

"Yes, well, as _challenging _as it is to pick a picture out of a book and copy it is, mine came from my own imagination." Callie replied in the same upbeat voice staring up at her with a sweet smile on her face.

Callie watched as Mrs. Turner's face started to flush with anger but Callie had to stand up to her. She wasn't going to just sit there and be criticized. It was true most of the students had picked a photo out of a magazine or book to paint while Callie did something she thought of herself. Her painting might have been a little simple- a rainbow background surrounding a shadow of a couple kissing under a umbrella and in large, curvy letters read 'Abstract Rainbow'.

"Miss Mosley, I suggest you watch your tone while in my classroom or next time you will get detention. Do you understand?" Mrs. Turner asked her smartly.

"Of course Mrs. Turner," Callie said before turning back to her painting with a frown forming on her face.

As soon as Mrs. Turner had moved on to comment on other paintings Jessica started to snicker quietly. Callie turned and glared at her making her stop immediately but Jessica still had a large smile upon her face.

"I can't believe you said all that to her. I almost couldn't hold my laugh in." Jessica said letting out a few more giggles.

"Well, she deserves it;" she began angrily, "she criticizes everything I do in her class just because it's not her way. She asked me to do a painting so I did one." She finished her rant with a frustrated huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

Callie slid down in her seat glaring at the clock across the room that stated they still had fifteen minutes of class. Callie tapped her pink Converse clad feet absentmindedly on the tile floor to pass the time and watched the other students work. After what seemed like forever the bell rang singling the end of class. Callie was the first to jump out of her seat, shove her supplies in her bag, and put up her painting before rushing out the door.

"Callie! Hey, Callie! Wait up!" She heard Jessica shout from somewhere behind her. Callie stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Gosh, for such a short person you sure are fast." Jessica said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, well, I just want to get this day over with. Last class of the day here I come." Callie said with a smile as she linked arms with Jessica to walk to their next class- talking and giggling the whole way.

Their last class of the day was English with Mr. Anderson. English was Callie's favorite subject and she exceled at. When it came to being creative it was right down her alley. Callie and Jessica took their seats beside each other while being joined by Kyle, Damien, and Patrick behind them.

"How are our two favorite girls today?" Damien asked with a smile.

"Yeah, has our bubble gum princess driven you crazy yet, Jess? I know how she is when she has to cancel practice," added Kyle while messing up Callie's hair with his hand. He stopped when she slapped him on the shoulder while giving him a death glare.

"Well, she did stand up to Mrs. Turner today. It was pretty hilarious! But other than that she's behaved." Jessica told them.

"Just because you get out of practice today does not mean you can escape the weekend. We have a party to play at next Saturday and I want us to sound perfect." Callie told the three boys as all of them groaned. When it came to Abstract Rainbow and practice Callie meant no funny business.

"Ah come on Callie, we always sound great. Besides I have a date tomorrow!" Damien wined.

Callie rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder and turned to face the front of the class while replying, "Good for you Damien… just make sure the date is AFTER band practice."

"After band practice" he mocked, "evil, little, pink haired witch." Damien grumbled under his breath while opening his English book.

"I heard that, expect to help put up the equipment with me." Callie said without turning around. She could practically feel Damien's glare on the back of her head as the rest of the group snickered.

English class passed by quickly and before the students knew it the bell was ringing to signal the end of the day. Callie grabbed her Captain America bag from under her seat and started loading her books in it before heading out of the classroom with the rest of her group.

"So, uh, Callie the guys have been dying to ask you," Patrick began with a large smirk on his face, "are you really going on a date with Dante?"

"Okay, guys it's so not a date. We're just going to go to the diner to hang out." Callie replied.

"Uh huh, sure, whatever you say princess." Patrick said while putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked outside the school. "You know Callie; if you have a crush on Dante you can tell us. We're you friends, your band mates you can tell us anything."

Shacking off his shoulder she replied, "Okay one don't ever call me princess again and two I don't have a crush- I barely know him. Also the last time I told you guys anything you blabbed it to the whole school." Callie told the three boys while searching around the entrance of the school for Dante.

She spotted Dante at one of the tables outside with Wyatt and Lyle. Waving a goodbye to her friends she made her way over to him.

Dante was freaking out on the inside and a little on the outside. Lyle and Wyatt were trying to calm him down and give him some advice; well Lyle was giving him advice.

"Dude, just calm down, it's not even a real date. You're just going to go to the diner and talk about Conquer of All Worlds. You can do that." Lyle said reassuringly.

"Right, totally." Dante said taking a deep breath when he saw Callie making her way towards him. "Oh, okay, here she comes." He told them trying to calm himself down.

"Hey guys, ready for the weekend?" Callie politely asked them.

"You know it," Lyle replied while nudging Dante in the ribs.

"Oh, uh, yeah, no school- yay!" Dante nervously smiled at her while showing of his braces.

"Uhhh, yeah. So you ready to get some food and show me that game?" Callie asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet feeling awkward as Dante just stared at her.

"Yeah, we should go." Dante said. "See you guys." He waved goodbye to his friends, grabbed his backpack and his skateboard and the two were off. They walked side by side as they walked to the restaurant.

"So, um, do you play a lot of video games?" Dante said breaking the silence as he skateboarded slowly beside her.

"I play when I have the time. What about you? You a big gamer?" she asked him while watching him board beside her.

"Yeah, I'm a huge gamer!" Dante told her and with that the silence was broken and they talked about random things till they made it to the diner. Making their way inside they found an empty booth and they put their bags underneath and sat themselves in front of each other.

"So, I borrowed Wyatt's laptop so I could show you the game. If you like it I can show you where you can buy it and stuff." Dante told her as he turned on the computer.

"That's cool. Oh I wanted to thank you for helping me out at lunch today. I really didn't want to spend the afternoon with Adam." Callie told him.

"It's no problem. Hey, would you like something to eat or drink?" Dante asked her as he watched her put her short hair in a tiny pony tail.

"Yeah, I can go for some food." She said.

"Cool, what do you want? I'll go order. I'm starving," He told her.

"You don't have to get it for me. I can get my own food." She insisted.

"No, no my treat."

Sighing in defeat she told him she'd take a burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake. She watched him get up and go stand in line. Callie found herself staring at Dante longer then she probably should have but she didn't care. She never really thought much about Dante until now. Callie couldn't help but let her mind and her eyes see how good looking he actually was. He was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with a purple shirt and a pair of black Converses. Dante, she realized, was quite good looking not to mention funny and nice. Callie was snapped out of her daze when Dante set her food and milkshake in front of her.

The two chatted about music, games, and other random things while they ate. As the time went by Dante found himself becoming more comfortable talking to Callie. After they were done eating Dante pulled up the game on Wyatt's laptop and proceeded to show her Sir Bickle in action. Callie asked him question after question about the game her curious nature shining through and Dante was more than happy to answer them. The spent hours talking and Dante showing her around the town of Newport with Sir Bickle. It was a little past seven when they decided they should be heading home.

"I had a lot of fun Dante but I guess I should probably head home or my parents well start freaking." Callie told him as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I should probably get going. I don't need Barbara jumping all over me." Dante said as he packed his stuff back up.

"Barbara?" she asked confused.

"Oh, uh, my mom." Dante told her and Callie just nodded her head. "You want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to but I'd like the company." Callie said with a smile as she felt her checks flush.

"Cool, guess we should get going them." He said when he had everything packed up.

The two chatted away until they reached Callie's house where they stood on her porch awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. We should hang out again soon. You still need to show me how to get Conquer of All Worlds remember?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, totally! Just you know whenever you have time just hit me up and I'll set it up for ya. Once you get a character we can play together." He told her scratching the back of his head.

"Sounds like a good plan." She told him with a smile. "We definitely have to hang out again soon. I had a lot of fun."

Before Dante could say anything else he was struck speechless when Callie stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. After saying a quick goodbye she slipped inside her house leaving him alone to process what had happened on her porch. Dante shook his head and smiled widely. Jumping onto his skateboard with a 'WHOO' Dante happily road home. On the other side of the door Callie leaned against it with a smile on her lips. She couldn't believe it. She had a crush on Dante!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW and to check out the photos on photobucket marvelousthingsffphotos (without the spaces of course)**


	3. Ch 3 Free Parfaits & Wormhole Parties

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ Okay guys here is chapter 3. I'm so happy with the turn out so far with this story. I love all the kind review people are giving it. **

**So anyway just a few things I wanted to mention one this chapter takes place in episode 3 (the one about the Morthorn Worm) and will have some dialogue from the episode.**

**The second thing I would like to mention is I really hope you guys will check out my photobucket album for this story which is located at photobucket marvelousthingsffphotos (without the spaces of course) on there you will find people that portray the look of Callie and the other original characters. Also you will find Callie's painting and outfits from the last chapter along with the ones from this one. AND if that doesn't make you want to go there then I also have worked very hard to get pictures of Dante other than the ones you always see online. **

**Anyway with that being said please review with comments and any suggestions you have will be welcomed. Hope you enjoy! =]**

* * *

Callie woke up the next morning to her Droid cell phone ringing. Groaning, she rolled on to her side and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. Seeing that it was Jessica she pressed the talk button.

"Hello," she answered with a yawn. Looking over to her bed side table she saw that her alarm clock read eleven o'clock.

"Were you still asleep?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, it's the weekend I have the right to sleep in." Callie replied while snuggling back down in her bed while keeping the phone pressed to her ear.

"Well, I was just calling to see how your date went yesterday." Jessica asked and Callie could hear the smile in her voice.

"For like the millionth time it wasn't a date." Callie told her but a little part of her wished it had been.

"Okay, okay whatever. So how was your not date then?" Jessica asked her.

"It was good. We just talked and grabbed some food. Oh and he showed me this game which actually was pretty cool looking," she told her.

"So was he like really gross or anything?" Jessica asked her.

"Um, no, not really. He was about as neat as a guy gets I guess." She told her while getting up from her bed stretching her muscles.

"I still can't believe you turned down Adam for him though. I mean Adam is a major hottie and he's popular and athletic." Jessica told her.

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes while combing her fingers through her hair. Ever since Adam had started showing interest in her this year Jessica had tried to persuade her to date him. Yes, Callie agreed with her Adam was very good looking but he was also very aware of this fact. Adam was part of the so called popular crowd that Jessica liked to hang out with and drag Callie along. This was sadly how Adam came to know of Callie other than that weird girl with the band. Callie blamed Jessica for putting her on his radar of single girls. She doesn't know why he is so interested in her but she wished that he would understand that she didn't like him and never would. Callie didn't go for the tough, macho guys. Callie wanted someone who could make her laugh and be crazy with. She wasn't perfect and she didn't want to pretend to be.

"Callie, are you still there?" Jessica asked snapping her from her thoughts. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Callie was finally ready to start her day.

"Yeah, I'm still here just getting the sleep out of me." Callie answered.

"So do you want hang out today?" Jessica asked.

"I'm starting band practice at two. You can come over if you want," was her reply as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. After Jessica agreed to drop by in a little while the two girls said goodbye. After sending her band mates a reminder about practice, Callie made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later Callie was showered, dressed, and ready to head to the kitchen for some food.

Opening the freezer she pulled out two Ego waffles and placed them in the toaster. While they were heating she grabbed a plate, a fork, butter and of course syrup. While she fixed her late breakfast she danced around the kitchen until she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Startled she turned around to find Jessica staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face.

"Having fun?" she asked amused.

"I was before you interrupted, party popper. How long have you been standing there anyway?" Callie asked her.

"Long enough to know that you can't dance to save your life," Jessica laughed while taking a seat at the kitchen table. She watched as Callie finished making her breakfast before she joined her digging into her waffles.

"So are guys practicing anything new today?" Jessica said breaking the silence.

"No, just same old same old, we're playing at Reggie's birthday party next Saturday. He's mom is paying us good, don't want to disappoint." Callie said putting her plate in the sink after she finished her waffles. "So you want to go the basement and wait on the guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Jessica answered getting up from her seat and followed Callie down to the basement.

Callie's parents allowed the band to have the basement for practice and the room had pretty much become the five friends hang out spot. Most of the room was taking up by instruments and equipment but there was a couch and television shoved into the room as well. The two girls made themselves comfortable on the couch before turning on the television to find something to watch.

After watching Saturday cartoons for a couple of hours the rest of the band showed up. Making their way down the steps of the basement the three guys were all whispering about something. Callie and Jessica looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um, guys, is there a problem?" Callie asked them making them stop whispering.

"Uh, no, no problem just talking about guy stuff." Damien answered after shoving a handful of potato chips that the girls had brought down with them, into his mouth.

Callie scrunched her noise up in disgust as Damien's potato chip crumbles hit her in the face. "And you thought I would be grossed out by Dante! Look at this boy!" She told Jessica pointing to Damien who was still stuffing his mouth with chips.

"That is true." Jessica agreed with her.

"Speaking of Dante," Kyle began making Callie groan.

"How was your date yesterday?" Damien finished for him, taking a seat beside Callie on the couch and all the guys waited for her answer anxiously.

"Okay seriously guys, I'm going to tell you one more time it was not a date!" Callie told them annoyed.

"Alright, alright it wasn't a date. But how was it?" Patrick asked.

Sighing in defeat Callie answered "It was fine. We just hung out and talked and then he showed me this game that he plays. The end, okay?" Callie told them.

"So, are you going to hang out with him again?" Damien questioned.

"Probably, I want him to help me get a game. Besides he is pretty hilarious to hang out with. He doesn't drive me crazy like the rest of you." Callie told them with a smirk while the boys look offended.

"Oh, please you'd go crazy without us." Damien told her slinging an arm around her shoulder which she swiftly pushed off of her.

Callie stood up from the couch and started setting up the equipment. One by one the guys got up and started preparing for practice while Jessica stayed on the couch to watch and listen.

It was a little after five o'clock when Callie decided that they had practiced enough for the day.

"Great job guys! Hopefully we play this great on Saturday." Callie complemented them.

"Yeah, we were totally rocking!" Patrick said giving Damien a fist bump.

"Alright, you guys are free to go enjoy your Saturday elsewhere." Callie told them putting her guitar back on its stand. "Well, except you Damien you get to help me clean up." She told him this with a large grin.

"Ugh, I thought you would have forgotten about that." Damien sighed before admitting defeat and started cleaning up as quickly as possible.

Thirty minutes later the basement was back to looking normal and Callie told Damien he was free to go. Needless to say, Damien made his way as quickly as possible out of the house to get ready for his date. Meanwhile, the two girls slowly made their way back upstairs to Callie's room. Jessica made herself comfortable on the bed while Callie twirled in circles in her computer chair.

"So watcha want to do?" Callie asked while logging onto her computer. Callie checked her Facebook account and her email both which held nothing new.

"I don't know. You wanna watch a movie?" Jessica suggested.

"Yeah sure." Callie answered and the two girls picked out a movie, made some popcorn, and got comfortable on the bed together.

The weekend went by in a blur and before Callie knew it she was getting ready for school Monday morning. She decided to wear her flared pale yellow jeans along with a t-shirt with a cute penguin on it along with her pair of black and white checkered Vans. After getting dressed and brushing out her hair, Callie headed down stairs to grab a quick breakfast. Ten minutes later Callie was setting in Jessica's white Chevy Aveo Hatchback as Jessica drove them both to school.

"So guess who I talked too yesterday?" Jessica asked her with a big smile spread across her face.

"I don't know, who?" Callie asked back as she fiddled with the radio.

"Lucas." Jessica squealed happily. "He was hanging out with some of his friends when I was at the mall yesterday. He asked me if I wanted to go to Reggie's party with him."

"Awesome, I've known you've been crushing on him for like forever." Callie said happy for her friend.

Lucas Hansen was Jessica's big crush all year. He was a nice guy as far as Callie could tell even though he was best friends with Adam.

"Yep, I can't wait. Now I just got to find the perfect outfit to wear. Will you help me?" she asked hopeful.

"Of course I will. What are best friends for?" Callie replied as they pulled into a parking spot in the student parking lot.

The girls grabbed their stuff out of the car and made their way inside the school. While Callie was waiting on Jessica at her locker she noticed Dante along with Wyatt and Lyle hanging out eating cupcakes. Apparently she stared at Dante a little longer than necessary because Jessica noticed and followed her gaze.

"So, it wasn't at date huh, I guess you just wish it was." Jessica said startling Callie out of her daze. Callie turned to her confused.

"What?" she asked her face scrunched up in confusion.

"You've been starting at him for like five minutes now. It was kind of funny actually. So, do you like him?" Jessica told her closing her locker.

"Who? Dante?" Jessica nodded confirming that was who she was talking about. "No, I don't, of course not. I mean, I just hung out with him so I didn't have to spend time with Adam." Callie rambled nervously. Callie was a terrible liar and Jessica saw right through it.

"Callie, just stop, you know you can't lie. Besides I'm your best friend you can tell my anything." Jessica told her. "You should go talk to him."

"I thought you wouldn't approve." Callie told her as Jessica pulled her towards the three guys.

"Well, he's not Adam but if you like him then I say go for it." Jessica said before giving her a push in the guy's direction and then walked off. Before Callie even knew what was happening she found herself in front of Dante with Wyatt and Lyle setting on either side of him.

"Uh, hey guys!" Callie greeted them nervously. The three boys looked up from the cupcakes at her.

"Oh, hey Callie!" Dante greeted her with a big smile.

"What you guys up to?" she asked taking the seat that was offered on the bench in between Dante and Wyatt.

"Just eating cupcakes that Barbara made," Dante told her.

"Yeah, there delicious," Lyle added taking a bite of his cupcake.

"Cool," she said as she happily set there beside Dante.

Before Callie could say anything else Angie Prietto walked up and greeted the three boys and Callie assumed she was included in the greeting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Angie asked them.

"Just eating these delicious cupcakes Dante's mom made," Lyle answered.

"I brought one for everyone." Dante told her.

"Did you bring one for me?" Angie asked hopefully with a smile.

"OH, I didn't mean everyone, everyone." Dante answered her making her frown.

"How thoughtless of you," she said. "Hey, Wyatt I did some awesome work on our history project, got to check it out," she told him while stealing his cupcake and tasting the chocolate icing before walking away munching on her stolen cupcake.

Callie watched as Wyatt stole Dante's cupcake and in turn Dante stole Lyle's then Lyle, mad about getting his cupcake taken away, smashed it into Dante's face. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Dante turned towards her and she could see his face had bits of chocolate icing covering it. Pulling a napkin from her bag she held it out to him.

"You might want this," Callie said offering him the napkin, "you, uh, have icing everywhere." she told him pointing at his face.

"Thanks," he said taking the napkin and wiping off his face. "So, what brings you over here?" he asked her.

"No reason, just being friendly." She told him and her thoughts turned to the light kiss on the cheek she gave him Saturday evening. She wondered what he thought about it but she knew she would never have the courage to bring it up. Just thinking about it brought a blush to her face. "So did you guys enjoy your weekend?" she asked the trio to break the silence.

"Yeah, it was good. Sucks that it went by so quickly though." Dante answered her.

"I agree, I did not enjoy waking up early this morning," Callie told them with a small laugh.

Before anything else could be said the bell rang signaling the beginning of classes.

"Cool, you uh want to head to science with us?" he asked her standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Okay!" Callie told him happily and the four of them slowly made their way to science class together.

Upon entering Callie took her usual seat beside Jessica; who was already there. Dante and Wyatt took their seats behind the girls while Lyle went to join his other friends. Once all the students were seated Mr. Patrick began his lesson.

It was lunch before Callie got to see Dante again. She was hanging out at her usual table outside with her friends when she spotted him setting with Wyatt and Angie a few tables away. Callie felt someone nudge her shoulder and she turned to see Jessica looking at her with a knowing smile.

"Go talk to him." She told her encouragingly.

"What if he thinks I'm a stalker or crazy or something?" she told her with worry written on her face glancing back at his table. "I mean first I force him into hanging out with me, and then I randomly talked to this morning. What if he just thinks I'm some stupid girl?"

"Stop it, Callie. This is Dante he is like the weirdest guy in the school he is not going to think you're crazy. Besides he agreed to go with you Friday." Jessica reminded her. Taking a deep breath Callie decided to go talk to him.

"Hey guys!" she greeted Dante, Wyatt, and Angie who looked up at her arrival.

"Hey, Callie, what brings you over here?" Angie asked her politely.

Callie had always liked Angie. Angie was a girl that stood up for what she believe in and didn't take no for an answer; Callie admired that. Angie and Callie also shared the love for photography and often helped with takeing photos for the yearbook together.

"Uh, well, I just came over to say hi," Callie told her with a nervous smile. She was starting to regret her decision.

"Oh, cool. I was just telling Wyatt how we need to work on our history project. How's yours coming along?" Angie asked her.

"Oh, Jessica and I are almost done just have to add a few more things to our costumes." Callie answered. "Hopefully, Mr. Spenader likes it."

"Yeah, I know he is so picky, right?" Angie complained.

"He is definitely one my harder classes." Callie agreed.

"Okay, its lunch time I've heard enough about school work." Dante spoke up. "Did you hear about the school giving away free food tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Dante asked excited.

"Oh yeah, there giving away free parfaits I think. Jess and I are going to get here early to get one." Callie answered him.

"Sweet gotta love the free stuff." Dante told her.

It was the next morning and Callie and Jessica were standing in line to receive free parfaits that the school was giving out for International Food Week. The two girls had left thirty minutes earlier this morning to get one mostly because Jessica loved parfaits. They finally reached the front of the line and happily received there delicious desert.

"Yum, this is so good. They should do this every morning." Jessica gushed while taking bites of her parfait.

The two girls were making their way towards their lockers when Jessica stopped Callie.

"Is there a reason why your lover boy is crawling on the floor?" Jessica asked her puzzled.

Callie followed her gaze and sure enough Dante was crawling on the floor towards what looked to be a falling parfait spilt on the floor. Shrugging the two girls walked over to see what was going on.

"Um Dante, what are you doing?" Callie asked with her head tilted in wonder.

She watched as he quickly jumped to his feet and straightened out his overly large, light blue t-shirt that read "Ross Space Hotels and Resorts" on it.

"They ran out of parfaits. I just learned what a parfait actually is and now I don't get to try one." He answered her.

"You want what's left of mine?" she asked offering her half full cup to him.

"Really? Yeah, if you're sure." He said and after a nod from her he took the offered desert. Dante happily finished off the rest of the fruit filled desert with a smile before rubbing his stomach with content. "Delicious," he said after he was finished.

"Glad you liked it. Jessica made sure we got here in time. She loves parfaits." Callie told him with a smile and a giggle.

"Sweet, I'm all about the free stuff." Dante reminded her.

Dante couldn't believe his luck Callie was talking to him and she had giving him her parfait. His day was defiantly looking up to be a good one and for the second day in a row Dante got to walk with her to science class.

Later that day Dante, Wyatt, and Lyle found the best leek ever- worm holes! They were all over town. They had ones that lead to school, to their secret headquarters, and other places around the town. It was safe to say the boys were loving it. Dante's favorite wormhole was to Sammy's Water Park and Corndog Land where he fills up on corndogs and he also won a pink dinosaur which he named Pinky.

"Cool, I won't miss the couch again," Dante exclaimed as he moved around the couch and a trampoline under a wormhole on the ceiling in their headquarters. Grabbing Pinky from behind the couch he said "Pinky and I are filled up to our esophagus's with corndogs. I feel awesome! Side note don't go through that wormhole," he told Wyatt point to one of them on the ceiling, "leads to the dumpster behind Taco Debot- no good."

Before Wyatt could say anything else a piñata followed by Lyle came out of a wormhole on the floor.

"Well, most of the wormholes are dope! I'm at three birthday parties right now and I got to admit Reggie's sweet sixteen is off the hook. I thought it was going to be all girly and stuff but no they have ponies!" Lyle excitedly told them.

"Ponies?" Wyatt asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," answered Lyle.

"Sound pretty girly," said Wyatt.

"What? No," said Lyle reassuring them. "Like there manly ponies they have names like Thunderbolt and Flame Hoof. We get to feed them like little sugar cubes and stuff. Not to mention that a certain pink haired girl is there." Lyle told them looking over a Dante while saying the last part.

"Seriously, Callie's there?" Dante asked. "Is she there with anyone?" he asked as he panicked over the possibility that Callie was with some that wasn't him.

"No, man, Abstract Rainbow performed earlier at the party. They were totally off the hook!" Lyle told him. "I think now she's just trying to hide from Adam. That guy is persistent."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't got a beat down from hanging out with her last Saturday." Dante told them.

With that said Wyatt brought up the possibly that something was making the wormholes, which Angie had suggested earlier. Dante and Lyle, who were having too much fun with them, told him that the he and Angie should investigate it. With that being said the two boys headed back into the wormholes; Lyle back to Reggie's and Dante back to Corndog Land.

At Reggie's birthday party Callie was hanging out with the rest of the band and trying to hide from Adam. So far luck was on her side and she was managing staying away from him. She also had Jessica to thank as she managed to point Adam in the wrong direction a few times.

"Yo, Callie!" Reggie shouted as he walked over to her. "You were off the hook! Thanks for playing." He told the band. "You guys enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's awesome." Callie told him happily eating birthday cake and drinking punch and the guys nodded in agreement with her.

"You want to go pet the ponies? There really awesome!" Reggie asked and not giving her much choice in the matter as he dragged her with him. Callie didn't really mind she liked Reggie. He was a pretty cool guy and a big teddy bear. As they reached the stables where the ponies were kept Callie groaned as she saw Adam talking to Lyle. Before she could think of an escape route he spotted her.

"Hey, Callie and Reggie," he greeted them as she and Reggie made their way to stand at the wooden fence.

"What's up, man? Enjoying the party?" Reggie asked him.

"You know it!" he told him giving him a high five. Callie never understood the reason why guys gave so many high fives. She constantly saw Damien, Kyle, and Patrick do it as well. "So Callie you were amazing tonight; as always of course. I love your dress." Adam told her putting on the charm.

Callie just frowned at him and looked down at her dress. She did like her dress it was a simple spaghetti strap dress that was beige at the top with a ruffle skirt made of two different shades of blue.

'_Will he ever get it through his skull'_ she wondered. '_Or will I have to suffer through his flirting forever?'_

"Uh, thanks Adam." She told him still frowning and then ignoring him she turned to greet Lyle. "Hey, Lyle you having fun?"

"Oh yeah, this party is awesome. Glad I came." He told with one of his own charming smiles.

"So Callie," Adam began trying to gain her attention again. "would you like to do something tomorrow together?"

"Oh, uh, I'm actually going to be busy tomorrow. I got stuff that I got to do." Callie told him hoping to convince him.

"What kind of stuff?" he asked her. "Maybe I could tag along and then we could do something afterwards." He tried again.

"Actually I'm planning on seeing if Dante can help me set up a game on my computer tomorrow," Callie said the first thing she could think of. "So that will probably take a while and Jessica and I are going shopping afterwards." Callie let a smile cross her face as she saw Adam's charming smile fall into a frown.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jess and see if she's ready to go. I'm exhausted." She told the three boys. Waving and giving a smile in Lyle's direction and saying a final Happy Birthday to Reggie, Callie walked off to find Jessica.

Later on that day Lyle and Dante's luck with the wormholes ran out. They found out that a giant worm, called a Morthorn Worm, was actually making them and had dropped Lyle and Dante in to a big black whole of nothingness. After getting help from Max, who told them he had changed the Morthorn Worm's home into a dungeon, Wyatt and Angie was able to send the worm back to the game and rescue the guys.

They four friends were relaxing at headquarters when Dante's cell phone alerted him of a call coming in. Looking at the screen, the name of the caller was Callie Mosley. Taking a deep breath he pressed the talk button eagerly.

"Hello." He answered wondering why Callie was calling. They had exchanged phone numbers after they hung out at Baer's so she could get a hold of him when she had time to set up the game.

"Hi, Dante! I hope it was okay if I called you. I just wanted to see if you were busy tomorrow?" Callie asked over the phone hopefully.

"No, I'm not busy tomorrow, why?" he asked her with a braces showing smile. The guys and Angie all listened with interest.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come by my house tomorrow and help me set up that online game for me." She explained to him and Dante couldn't believe his luck.

"No, I'm not busy tomorrow. I would love to come over." Dante told her.

After deciding he should come over around noon tomorrow the two said their goodbye. When Dante looked up he saw all his friends had large smiles on their faces. Dante just looked at them all confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Dante asked them feeling his face for anything that wasn't supposed to be there.

"No Dante," Angie started. "So, how long have you been crushing on Callie Mosley?" she asked him excited.

"He's liked her for a couple of months now. He stares at her all through science class." Wyatt answered for him.

"Aww how cute! I think Callie would be perfect for you." Angie told him. "So, do you know what you going to wear tomorrow? I mean you want to make a good impression." She told him.

Before he could answer it was decided that Angie would come over and help Dante get ready. Dante was terrified of what lay ahead. Nothing good could come from Angie rummaging through his clothes.

* * *

**Alright guys so that was chapter three I hope you liked it and will click that little blue button down there that says review on it. Also don't forget to check my photobucket account out which the link is at the top of the page. I'm always updating it with new pictures and stuff for this story and I would love to see comments on the pictures as well. Thanks for reading guys! I love all my readers and I give you all a electronic hug haha! Hazzah!**


	4. Chapter 4 He Cleans Up Nicely

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, two chapters written in one day. I'm on a row. So think you guys for all the nice reviews and for checking out my photobucket account- keeping checking back I'm always adding new photos for the story. Oh and to ForgetlessAndMeaningless sadly no I did not actually paint that painting it was made from random pictures online. So I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying not to rush the romance to much but I think you'll be happywith this chapter- I know I liked writing it. So with further ado here is chapter 4 guys. Enjoy and review! Any suggestions and ideas are welcome! =]**

* * *

Dante was currently setting on his bed watching as Angie sorted through his clothes to find 'the perfect outfit' as she had told him. So far she had tossed everything into a rejection pile. Angie had already forced him to shower, wash his hair, and brush his teeth. Needless to say his mom was highly confused until Angie told her it was for a girl. Dante had been watching her sort through his clothes for about thirty minutes now.

"How much longer is this going to take Angie? I have to meet Callie soon." Dante wined.

"Yes, perfect." Angie said with a smile of triumph. She pulled out a yellow plaid button up shirt and had paired it with a pair of faded jeans. "Here, put this on." She said thrusting the clothes into his hands and walked out of his room to give him privacy.

Dante wasted no time putting on the clothes and walked out of his room to show Angie who smiled at him encouragingly.

"Great! You clean up nicely Dante. Callie is going to love it!" She told him as they made their way downstairs. They passed by Dante's mom who look very pleased with her sons look.

"Wow, Dante you smell nice. Whoever this girl is I can't wait to meet her," Barbara told him.

"Yeah, yeah I look great. Look I got to go so I'll see you later Barbara." Dante said and with a final wave to his mom Angie and he walked out of his house.

"Okay, so don't do anything gross and you should be fine." Angie reminded him.

"You know I hung out with her once without any of your help." Dante told her. It was true the first time he hung out with Callie he was nervous but he was himself and she still wanted to hang out with him again. That must be a good sign.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Well, you should get going. Don't forget to tell me the details tomorrow!" Angie said and then the two parted ways as Dante skateboarded to Callie's house.

Dante walked up to her porch and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before ringing the door bell. Instead of Callie answering the door a middle aged blonde haired woman answered it. She opened the door with a look of confusion.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Uh, I'm here to see Callie. Is she here?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yes, she's in her room. I can go get her. Come on in." She told him opening the door wider for him to step inside. She left him standing there while she walked up a set of stairs before returning a minute later with Callie in tow.

"Hi Dante!" Callie said as she walked over to him happily. Dante looked her over and couldn't believe how cute she was. Her pink hair was up in tiny pig tails today and she was sporting a bright yellow shirt that had a cute cartoon panda on it with the word hello under it and pair of flared blue jeans.

"Hey Callie," Dante greeted back to her with a smile.

After a cough coming from the woman Callie turned to her, "Oh, uh mom this is Dante, Dante this is my mom." She introduced the two of them. Dante could feel Callie's mom examining him and he was actually happy that Angie made sure he looked good.

"Nice to meet you," he told her smiling show of his braces.

"Dante is here to help me set up a game on my computer. We'll be up in my room okay?" she told her mom as she dragged Dante upstairs.

"Keep your door open, Callie!" her mother shouted up to her making Callie's cheeks turn pink.

Callie's room was the first door they came to on the second floor landing. Callie opened the door and gestured for him to come inside before following him making sure to keep the door open.

"Your mom seems nice." Dante told her while looking around her room not sure what to do.

"Yeah, she's alright I guess. Uh, my computer is over there," she said pointed toward a corner of the room where her desk was which set her desktop computer.

"Yeah, I guess we should get started. The download takes a little while." He told her as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer. Callie pulled a folding chair from her closet and took a seat beside him watching him work on her computer.

"We can download the game online. After it downloads you'll be able to make your own character and stuff. You'll also probably want to buy a headset so you can talk to other players if you don't already have one." He explained to her.

"Sounds great!" she told him as she bounced in her seat happily. Dante smiled her as he started the download of Conquer of All Worlds.

While the game downloaded the two of them surfed the web and watched funny videos online. Callie was having so much fun. Dante was so nice and hilarious. He was always making her laugh. She found herself liking him even more as they talked. When the game finished downloading Dante helped her make an account and helped her make a character which she named Lady Kassie. After showing Callie the controls Dante swapped seats with her letting her have her computer back.

The two of them played around in Newport wearing two headsets that Dante had brought over for them to use. Callie had finished two quests and Dante had to admit the girl had some skill. Dante was impressed and he told her so.

"Wow, Callie your totally owning the game." He complemented her.

"Really? It's so fun. Thanks for helping me set it up and everything," she told him turning her seat to face him.

Callie looked over at Dante with a smile and she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the small kiss on the cheek she had given him last week. She found her eyes wondering to his lips that were curved into a smile. She wondered what it would be like to kiss Dante and she also wondered if he liked her back. What Callie didn't know was Dante was having very similar thoughts.

Dante was also wondering what it would be like to kiss Callie. Did she want him to kiss her? Feeling brave, Dante took a deep breath before leaning towards Callie. Their lips were only inches away when they both heard someone walking up the steps. Dante quickly pulled back trying to play it cool like he wasn't just about to kiss her and Callie turned back to her computer screen with flushed cheeks.

'_Was he really about to kiss me?'_ Callie asked herself. She was confused and didn't quite know what to make of the situation. Before she could do anything to make the situation any worse, her mother knocked on the open door of her room.

"Are you guy's hungry? I thought I could order a pizza for us." Her mom told the teenagers.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Callie agreed finally facing her mom as her cheeks faded back to their normal color.

"What kind of pizza would you like Dante?" her mother asked him nicely.

"Oh uh just whatever, I'm not picky." He answered.

"Alright then, I assume you want your usual stuffed crust cheese pizza, Callie?" her mom asked and received a nod of approval in return. With that her mom left the two of them alone again to call in the pizza for them. The two set in silence both not sure what to say to the other. Callie slowly spun in her chair as Dante tapped his feet on the floor. After a few minutes of the silence Callie turned her chair to face Dante.

"So, um the pizza should be here in about thirty minutes." She told him lamely. Callie mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid.

"Cool," he told her looking up at her. "Hey, Callie?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked her quickly hoping that he wouldn't regret it.

"Go out? Like on a date?" She asked him trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, a date," Dante answered her. He waited anxiously for her answer feeling like he may puke at any moment.

"I would love to." She answered with a large smile and Dante had to fight the urge to jump up in victory.

"Really? Wow, awesome!" Dante said. He couldn't believe it he was going to go on a real date with Callie Mosley.

Callie was jumping for joy inside. Dante Ontero had just asked her on a date. She couldn't believe it.

"So did you want to do something this Saturday? We can go out and eat and then see a movie." Dante suggested and Callie agreed saying she was free this Saturday. After deciding Dante would pick her up at six that day Callie's mom had come back and told them the Pizza was there.

After hanging out for a couple more hours Callie walked Dante outside to say goodbye.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Dante asked while he put on his helmet.

"Yep, I'll be there." Callie told him while shifting her feet.

"Well, I should get going." He told her as he stared at her making no move to leave yet.

They stood on her porch only a foot away from each other and Callie could feel her heart beating rapidly. She looked up at Dante's face and found the he was looking down at her. She felt her body move closer to him and before she knew it there lips were almost grazing each other.

"I should be going," he said again but made no effort to move.

"Uh huh," she told him quietly.

They didn't know who made the first move all they knew was that there lips finally touched in a soft kiss making them both smile as the stepped back away from each other. Callie's skin was flushed pink from her hairline all the way down to her neck but she sported a very large smile. Dante also had a large smile that showed of his shiny braces. Clearing his throat Dante broke the silence.

"Well, I really should be heading home, I guess." Dante told her again and this time he actually did need to leave. He really didn't want to get in trouble with his mom.

"Yeah, your right. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said and just like last time she left him with a soft kiss to the cheek before going backing inside her house. Dante rode home that evening in victory.

The next morning Callie was telling Jessica everything that happened yesterday as Jessica drove them to school. Callie couldn't wait to get to school and see Dante. She had never been this excited to get to school before. Jessica was so excited for Callie. Callie deserved a good guy and Dante seemed to make her happy so Jessica approved.

As soon as Jessica parked Callie jumped out and grabbed her bag telling Jessica to hurry. Callie was very anxious to see Dante again.

"Okay, Callie you got to calm down. You don't want to seem too eager." Jessica told her putting an arm around her shoulder as they walked inside the building together.

"You're right. So do I look okay?" Callie asked running her fingers through her hair as they stood at Jessica's locker. Callie was currently looking around to find Dante or any of his friends but he didn't seem to be there yet.

"Callie, you look fine. Stop worrying." Jessica assured her.

"You're right. I just need to stop worrying." Callie said mostly to herself. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Dante standing there.

"Hey, Callie, Jessica," he greeted the two girls.

"Hey," Jessica greeted.

"Hi Dante," Callie greeted him with a large smile growing on her face. "What's up?"

"Not much, just thought I could walk you to class?" Dante asked her.

"Sure, do you mind if we stop by my locker first?" she asked and after him saying he didn't mind Callie said she see Jessica in class and the two walked off together.

* * *

**So there you have chapter 4! I hope guys enjoyed it. Dante got a kiss from Callie (I'm so jealous) but anyway please review and if you have any suggestion or ideas they are welcome. I just have rough outline of this story so far. Next chapter will probably be 'the date' as well as taking place partly in episode 4 "Wyatt Presents: Avatar in 3D". Also I am changing the name of the restaurant in chapter 1 and 2. In the movie they mention going to Deckards but in the show they always hang out a Baer's Super Star Diner so I will be changing that fyi. Anyway thanks for reading and please review (reviews make me write faster).**


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Date & Mall Surprises

**Authors Note: Okay guys so here is Chapter 5! I had planned on posting it yesterday but my internet decided it didn't want to work soooo yeah. Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and for all the kind reviews. Also want to give a big shout out to KogasMySexyBeast! If you haven't read her story you need to go there! Okay also I'll be leaving for vacation June 10-18 so I'm not sure if I'll get time to write another chapter before I leave. Good new is that I'll be able to write on the drive so I should come back with many chapter for you guys. Also I'll post Callie's date oufit sometime later today so make sure to check my photobucket account if your interested. So without further ado enjoy the first date!**

* * *

Marvelous Things

Chapter 5

It was finally Saturday and Callie stood at her closet anxiously trying to find something to wear. Rejected outfits were thrown over her shoulder on to the floor and bed. The pile was growing quickly while Callie's closet was emptying at an alarming rate.

"Should I wear jeans or a skirt? Oh, or maybe a dress?" Callie said in to her phone that was pressed to her ear. Over the phone Jessica sighed. She had being listening to Callie ramble about clothes for over an hour now.

"Callie, just pick something already. He supposed to be there at six; it's already after five." Jessica reminded her. Callie sighed into the phone. She never was good at getting ready for dates.

"Your right, Jess," Callie began.

"I always am," Jessica interrupted her.

"Okay, I think I will wear that white tank top with the black bow you bought me for my birthday last year and I'll pair it with my pink skirt." Callie told her and Jessica agreed with her choice.

Forty-five minutes later Callie stood in front of her mirror inspecting herself. Her pink hair was down with her bangs pulled back and she was wearing the outfit she decided on. She paired her outfit with a pair of old fashioned black and white Oxford flats. Callie smiled at her reflection before hearing her mom call her to come downstairs. Taking a deep breath Callie grabbed her purse and jacket before heading downstairs to meet Dante.

Dante knocked on Callie's front door and was greeted by Callie's mother once again. She smiled at him as she welcomed him into the house. Dante smiled back nervously as he closed the door behind him.

"So you're the boy that Calliope's going out with tonight?" She asked him and Dante nodded. "You're the boy that came by last week to install some computer thing right. Uh, Derek?" she asked him.

"It's Dante actually, um Dante Ontero." He corrected her with a friendly smile.

"Sorry, I'm terrible with names. I'm Carol Mosley. You wouldn't happen to be Barbara Ontero's son would you?" she asked and Dante looked at her confused as he nodded his head yes. "I volunteer at the school a lot with Barbara. She has mentioned you on a few occasions."

"Oh," was his reply. He couldn't believe that his mom had talked to his crush's mom unknowingly. It was hard to tell what his mom had told her. Callie's mom didn't say anything further to him she just called for Callie to come down. Not a minute later Callie came down and Dante had to stop his mouth from dropping. She looked beautiful.

"Hi, Dante" she greeted him with a nervous smile.

"Hey, Callie" he replied back. "You ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied walking to stand beside him in front of the door.

"Alright, you two have fun. Calliope, be home before ten okay?" Carol reminded her and Callie rolled her eyes.

"I know mom." She told her opening the door.

"We won't stay out too late." Dante told Carol as he literally was pushed out the door by Callie.

Since neither one of the teenagers were old enough to drive yet they walked the short distance to Baer's Super Star Diner; where they had decided they would eat before they went to the movies. They picked a booth in the corner and then gave their order to one of the waitresses. As they waited for the food to arrive Callie looked around the diner watching the people as Dante drummed his fingers on the table.

"You look really pretty," Dante spoke up and Callie turned her head back to face him with red cheeks.

"Oh, thank you. You look nice as well." Callie complemented him.

It was true Dante did look very nice he was wearing a bright red button up shirt which was covered by his signature grey jacket with a pair of skinny jeans along with his black converses. They stared at each other before they were interrupted by the waitress setting down their food. The teenagers talked about random things as they ate their burgers. Callie learned that Dante could play the guitar as well as the drums and had been in several bands. Upon learning that she suggested they should play together sometime. Dante learned that not only could Callie play the guitar but she could also play the violin and some piano. It's was going on seven o'clock when the two decided they should get going to the theater talking the whole way.

"I can't believe you had a crush on Maggie!" Callie giggled as Dante told her the story of his fake parole officer and his efforts to impress Clean Cut Maggie; leaving out the part that Bob Ararian was actually a barbarian that leaked from Conquer of All Worlds.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out. When she found out that I wasn't the big bad boy that I made myself out to be she stopped talking to me." He told her finishing his story.

"Aww, poor Dante. Well, I must say I'm glad you're a good guy." Callie told her nudging him in the side playfully with a large smile on her face. They had made it to the theater and were hanging around in the lobby until they were allowed into the movie.

"Really?" Dante asked her putting an arm around her shoulder pulling her a little closer to him.

"Yeah, I don't like bad boys or jerks." Callie told him looking up at him with a crooked smile. Callie liked that he was holding her close. He was warm and he actually smelt nice. Sighing happily she snuggled a little closer resting her head on his shoulder. Dante couldn't believe his luck. Callie was everything he could want in a girl.

"Good to know." He told her. "Do you want anything to drink or eat before heading in?" Dante asked her pointing to the concession stand.

"Um sure," Callie said shyly looking up at him.

Dante ordered a large popcorn to share along with two sodas and upon Callie's request a bag of gummy bears. She giggled happily as he handed her a soda and her gummy bears as he carried his own drink and the popcorn. They were directed into the theatre a few minutes before the movie was too start his shoulder still around her as they went to find seats.

"Wow, that movie was just amazing!" Callie proclaimed as they made their way out of the theater.

Dante agreed with her the movie was amazing and the date was even greater. Throughout the whole movie he kept his arm around her and she snuggled up against him. As he walked her home the two quoted scenes from the movie laughing with each other. Before they knew it they were once again standing on Callie's porch.

"I had a really great time Dante." Callie told him looking up into his face as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, it was great." Dante told her.

"So, um we should do this again." She told him quietly moving her head a little closer.

"Totally," he whispered before pulling her close and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they pulled away from each other but Dante keep his arms around her hugging her close to him. He smiled a toothy grin at her before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"So, I guess this is goodnight." He told her still not pulling away.

"If you're not busy tomorrow we should hang out or something." She suggested as he finally pulled away from her.

"Yeah, I should be free. I'll text you tomorrow and we can figure it out." He told her. "I should probably head home now. It's almost ten."

"Yeah, well um I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow," Callie told him shyly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Well, goodnight, Dante."

"Goodnight, Callie." He told her and before he left he pulled her to him again and placed one last soft kiss upon her lips.

Callie went to bed with a large grin on her face. Her date with Dante was more then she could ever ask for and more.

Dante was awakened the next morning by his mother knocking on his bedroom door and calling for him to wake up. Groaning Dante tried to ignore the noise and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Dante! Dante, wake up. I made breakfast." Barbara called to him through the door.

With the mention of food Dante sit up in his bed. Scratching his head and yawning Dante climbed down from his bed which was a top bunk bed over his computer desk.

"Dante, come on wake up." Barbara continued with her knocking. Dante sighed annoyed before opening his door.

"I'm a wake now, Barbara. You can stop with the knocking." He told his mom.

"Oh, good you're awake. I have breakfast downstairs." She told him and he followed her down to the kitchen. "So how was your date last night?" Barbara asked him as they ate pancakes and bacon at the kitchen table.

Dante looked at her suspiciously before answering "It was fine. Why?" He questioned her.

"Just wondering, so what's this girl like?" Barbara questioned back.

"She's cool, Barbara. Why are you so interested?" Dante was still suspicious.

"I just wanted to know about the girl that got you to shower. She must be something special." She told him.

"Her name's Callie Mosley. Her mom said she volunteered with you a lot." Dante said as he put his plate in the sink before standing in front of his mom.

"You went on a date with Carol's daughter?" Barbara asked surprised with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Dante asked her annoyed with all of the questions.

"Carol talks wonderful about her daughter. She's a good student and has a lot of extracurricular activities." She told him as she washed their plates putting them back in the cabinet. "She seems like she would be a nice influence on you."

"Yeah, well she's in a rock band," Dante told her not liking where the conversation was going.

"A rock band?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, she plays guitar and sings." Dante answered.

"Oh yeah, Carol told me about that. She says that Calliope's band is actually really good." She told him with a smile. Dante sighed before walking out of the kitchen.

Dante loved his mom dearly but sometimes he wished she would let him be himself. She always hoped that his new friends would influence him in some way. He couldn't figure out what was so wrong with how he was now. Dante walked into his room and suddenly heard a buzzing noise. Confused he looked around until he saw his phone vibrating on his desk. Dante picked up his phone and saw that he had received a new text from Wyatt.

'New leak-meet at HQ' it read. Dante put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket before heading out.

It was around noon when Callie's friends dragged her to the mall to hang out. It was more of them teasing her over her date then anything. The five friends Damien, Patrick, Kyle, Jessica, and Callie were all seated around one of the food courts tables eating.

"So are you and Dante going to go on a second date?" Jessica teased her.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean you know he seemed like he wanted to go out with me again. He said he would text me if he was free today." Callie rambled off to her. The three boys sniggered at her and the girls glared.

"Aw, our little princess is growing up. Even got herself a big old crush." Damien teased her as he reached over to ruffle up her hair.

"Guys, I've had crushes before. I've even had boyfriends before. Why is this a big deal?" Callie asked confused.

"Because," Patrick began, "you never have good crushes. They've all sucked. You're terrible at picking boyfriends, Callie."

"Gee, thanks Patrick." Callie said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Oh come on Callie, you know were right." Damien said nudging her in the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, remember your last crush?" Jessica asked her and Callie nodded. "He was so blah!"

"So you guys don't have a problem with Dante?" She asked them. "I mean you guys seemed so shocked by me hanging out with him. Jessica you pretty much told me I shouldn't." She reminded them.

"Well, he is a little bit out there, no I take that back he is way out there but Dante is a nice guy when it comes down to it." Kyle said. Kyle and Dante were actually good friends and had once played in a band together before all the other members quit.

Callie wouldn't admit to her friends but they had a right to tease her about her past love life. She never had much luck with dates or boyfriends. She was glad they supported her crush on Dante. She took that as a symbol she was doing something right. Callie was snapped from her thoughts by her cell phone vibrating in her purse. Pulling it out she saw she received a text from Dante.

'Do you have any plans for today?' the messaged read. Callie smiled before typing a response.

'My friends kidnapped me… I'm at the mall.' She typed and hit send.

"Are you texting him?" Jessica asked as she watched Callie's smile grow bigger.

"Maybe," she answered.

"You so are! What did he say?" Jessica asked excited. Without waiting for an answer she just stole her phone and read it for herself. "Aw, he wants to hang out with you! So cute, oh he just texted you. He says 'I'm at the mall with Wyatt. Where are they keeping you hostage?'. Callie, we did not kidnap you!" Jessica scolded her before handing her back her phone.

'I'm at the food court. You two can join us if you want.' She texted back.

'Alright, be there in a few,' was his reply.

"So are we getting company?" Damien asked beside of her. He was stuffing French fries in his mouth talking as he did so.

"Uh, yeah Dante and Wyatt will be here in a few." Callie answered as she watched Damien in disgust.

It was only a few minutes later that Dante and Wyatt spotted the group and went to join them at their table. Dante, Wyatt, and Lyle had spent the morning hunting down a leak. After sending it back to the game Dante and Wyatt went to the video game store while Lyle had to go home and help his dad.

"Hey, guys!" Dante greeted pulling up a seat in squeezed in beside Callie.

"Hello," Wyatt waved at them joining the group awkwardly.

"Hey, so what have you guys been up to today?" Callie asked them both.

"We went to the video game store." Wyatt answered her.

"Awesome! We've just been hanging out at the food court. These three guys can't go over an hour without eating." Callie said pointing at her follow band mates.

"Whatever, Callie. So Dante, my man, you going to go out again with our dear Callie?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle," Callie said embarrassed burying her flushed face into her hands. She wished the world would just swallow her up. She wondered if her friends lived to embarrass her.

"Um if she wants to then yeah defiantly," she heard Dante answer. Taking a deep breath she raised her head slowly to look beside her. He smiled he's trade mark Dante smile at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, she's totally into you so no problem there," Damien told him and Callie groaned letting her head fall to the table. "You seem like a good guy but I'm warning you now if you hurt her you'll have all of us to answer too." Damien warned him.

"Oh, yeah I hear ya." Dante replied looking just a little scared at the warning.

"But so far we like you. She actually gave us a free Saturday of no practice. That's amazing!" Kyle told him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

After a few minutes Callie felt it was safe to left her head from the table. Setting up straight again in her chair she flattened her hair back down into place.

"So Callie do you want to join me and Wyatt? We were going to go check out a couple of stores." Dante asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Callie said excited jumping up from her chair as the two boys followed her lead. "I'll talk to you guys later." Callie waved to her friends as she fell into step in between Dante and Wyatt.

"So, Dante says you're playing Conquer of All Worlds. You a big gamer?" Wyatt asked her suddenly.

They were standing in a skate shop which Dante insisted on them going into. Callie and Wyatt stood off to the side while Dante looked around.

"Um, I dabble." Callie told him with a laugh. "But Conquer of All Worlds is just awesome. I'm a level ten knight." She stated proudly.

"Wow, how long have you been playing?" Wyatt asked her.

"A week, I don't get to play too often between practice and school but I love killing stuff when I have the time." She answered him.

"You're already a level ten? That's impressive." Wyatt said.

"Thanks," Callie said with a smile.

"You guys ready to head to another store?" Dante said as he joined them again after paying for his purchase. Callie and Wyatt both nodded and the three of them walked out of the store. There next stop was the music store.

The Music Box was Callie's favorite store in the mall. It had everything from CDs to musical instruments. Plus the people that worked they were super nice and knew what they were talking about. Callie was looking through guitar straps when she felt someone step behind her. Thinking it was Dante, Callie turned around with a big smile. Her smile faded as she saw the person was actually Adam.

"Hey, Callie!" He greeted her with a grin. Callie rolled her eyes before turning back to the guitar straps.

"Oh, hey Adam." She said flatly. She wondered if he would ever get the hint that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"So what brings you to the Music Box?" he asked her.

"Just looking around." She told him simply. Before he could reply she was saved by Dante walking up to them.

"Find anything good?" Dante asked as he walked beside of her looking between her and Adam.

"I found a couple of cool guitar straps. I'm not really sure if I'm going to get one or not." Callie answered him. She turned to him with a smile completely ignoring Adam who didn't enjoy the attention she was giving Dante.

"Cool, I like the bright pink. It looks like you." Dante suggested.

"Callie, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me." Adam suggested to Callie not like being ignored.

"Actually, I've already made plans to hang out with Dante and Wyatt." She told him with a big smile. "Well, I'll see you around Adam. I see some cute straps over there." She told him before walking to the other side of the store.

Dante knew if looks could kill he would be dead. Adam was glaring so hard it made Dante wonder if his face would get stuck like that.

"I don't know who you think you are but Callie is mine." Adam threatened him.

"Really?" Dante questioned with a burst of courage. "Because she doesn't seem that into you man." Dante told him. Dante was sure if they were in a less crowded place he would have had his head knocked off. Adam's face was flushed with anger and his hands were in fists by his sides.

"Listen you little freak," Adam told him angrily getting up into Dante's face. Adam was much taller than him and Dante stared up at him. "I'm going to make this real simple for you, stay away from Callie or I'm going to knock your head off."

"Adam, dude you need to calm down," said Adam's friend Lucas from behind him. "No offense man but I don't think beating the crap out of him will exactly win Callie over." He advised him trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, this freak isn't worth it," Adam said before giving Dante one last glare before walking off with Lucas over to his other friends.

Dante sighed with relief. He really didn't feel like getting into a fight with Adam Lane. Not only was the guy athletically built but he was also much taller than Dante.

"What's up?" Callie spoke up from behind him giving Dante a scare. He twirled around quickly to face her with a surprised look on his face.

"Um, nothing, you ready to head somewhere else?" Dante asked her.

"Yeah, I just have to pay for this guitar strap," she told him holding up the pink strap he recommended. "So, uh what did Adam want?" She asked him as he followed her to the register.

"Nothing we just talked." Dante lied.

Callie turned to him with a face that she didn't believe one word.

"I'm not stupid Dante. Let me guess he told you that I was his and say away from me and blah blah blah," she told him annoyed. She was so tired of Adam ruining her chances with guys. No matter how many times she ignored him and told him no he never seemed to understand that she had no interest in him.

"Okay yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Dante confessed.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try to set him straight tomorrow. He just won't leave me alone, I don't get it." She told as they made their way out of the store and Wyatt had once again joined the group.

"Well you are pretty cool and really cute." Dante told her before he realized what he said. Callie looked at him in surprise and Dante just look around awkwardly.

"Thanks, Dante." She told him with a smile. "So, I should probably be heading home. It's already four and I have homework due tomorrow." She told them and with that the three teenagers spit ways to head home.

* * *

**So it was a little longer than normal yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review with any comments, questions, or suggestions. Love you guys and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6 Just Another Freak

**Hey guys I'm back from my trip so I'll be updating again yay! Sadly I didn't get as much written as I thought I was going to on the drive but ah well. I did finish this chapter and chapter 7 is in the works. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and everyone that has left such kind reviews. Also this goes out to anon thank you for all the question/ideas you'll just have to wait and continue to read to see what happens. Also a big shout out to KogasMySexyBeast for all of her support for my story. She is also writing a amazing Dante/oc fanfic so you should totally check that out.**

**Alright so with all of that said I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 and please click that review button on the bottom and tell me what you thought. =}**

* * *

Marvelous Things

Chapter 6

It was Monday morning at lunch when Callie spotted Adam and his friends outside. Callie was determined today to end his hopeful dream. She had to get it through his thick skull that she wasn't interested in him.

"Hey, Adam," Callie greeted him as she stood at his table. He turned to her quickly with a charming smile. This was the first time she had ever approached him.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked him and he led her to another table to themselves.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked her charmingly.

Callie rolled her eyes annoyed before answering. "I wanted to tell you that I don't like you." She told him simply and to the point.

"What?" Adam asked her confused. Callie took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"Look Adam, I don't like you and I'm never going too. I like someone else so just leave me alone, okay?" Callie told him.

"You like Ontero don't you?" he asked her and she could tell that he was getting frustrated.

"Even if I do it's none of your business. Look I saw you threaten him yesterday. You need to cut it out, okay?" she told him angrily. She was so tired of him ruining her chances with other guys.

"Whatever, Callie, I thought you were cool but I see now that your just another freak." Adam told her. Callie knew it shouldn't but his words actually hurt. "Go ahead and date Ontero. You guys deserve each other." He told her before he stalked off to his friends again.

Callie sat down at the empty table propping her elbows on the surface and laying her chin in her hands. She knew she shouldn't take what Adam said serious. He said he was finally going to leave her alone but his words still stung.

"Hey, you okay Callie?" said a female voice from behind her. Callie turned around to see Angie and a pretty brown haired girl she didn't recognize.

"Oh um, yeah, I guess. Just been a bad day." She answered her eyeing the other girl curiously.

"I understand," Angie told her giving her a sympatric look. "Oh, by the way this is Roxanne; she's a new exchange student. I'm showing her around and stuff." Angie told her pointing to the girl beside her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Callie," she greeted her with a wave and a small smile which Roxanna returned.

"Nice to meet you too," Roxanna told her and Callie could tell she had an accent.

"Where are you from, Roxanna?" Callie asked curiously.

"Oh I'm from Canada." She answered as the bell rang singling the end of lunch.

"Awesome," Callie told her as the three girls made their way inside the school together.

"And the worst part is she's Canadian." Wyatt told his friends.

Lyle, Wyatt, and Dante were all outside for lunch a few days later. Dante and Wyatt were both setting on one of the circle brick walls that held trees and flowers while Lyle stood in front of them. Wyatt was discussing his crush on Roxanna and how out of the game he had no game with women.

"What's that got to do with it?" Dante asked confusion written all over his face.

"I love Canadian women! Their so foreign and exotic; our mysterious neighbors we barely know." Wyatt explained to his friends. "And that accent, wow! Man, I wish I could date Roxanna but there is no way I'm going to get past port to her heart."

"Sure you can," Lyle reassured him. "You just got to be like you are in the game. Pretend you're Black Death talking to Roxanna."

"Yes," Dante agreed with Lyle.

"Okay, I'm not going to go to the diner. I'll just screw up like I always do." He told them.

"You know," Dante began putting an arm around Wyatt's shoulders. "If I had the Ever Lasting Pencil of Boomefrekel I would write down some tips on talking to girls, but someone would let me keep it" Dante continued as Lyle pretended to write on his hand.

"Who was that?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. Dante coughed Wyatt's name pointing to him accusingly as Lyle laughed.

"You know the rules no using stuff from the game. It always ends up blowing up in our faces." He lectured them both seriously.

"Actually, it usually just ends up blowing up in _your_ face," Lyle told him with a smile while Dante made an explosion motion with his hands. "By the way, your eyebrows have grown in nicely since we tried that Wand of Hazardous Flames."

"No they haven't!" Wyatt shouted before ripping off his fake eyebrows. Dante fainted on to the ground as Lyle screamed. "No everlasting pencil!" Wyatt told Dante as he got up from off the ground while Lyle told Wyatt to fix his eyebrows back.

"Okay Wyatt whatever you say just keep your eyebrows on." Dante told him as he sat back down.

"Besides Dante, what do you know about talking to girls?" Wyatt asked him raising one of his eyebrows.

"Um man, I asked out Callie didn't I and she said yes." He reminded Wyatt with a proud smile.

"His got you there Wyatt. The man might be gross but he did get himself a date with a hottie." Lyle agreed with him and Dante didn't know if it was an insult or a complement.

"Yeah, I did." Dante agreed with him while nodding his head.

"True, but I'm still not going. I have no luck with girls." Wyatt told them and that was the final thing said about Wyatt's love life.

"What's up?" A voice said surprising Callie who was at her locker. Giving a startled jump she turned to see Dante leaning against the locker beside hers. He was giving her a large brace filled smile.

"Just getting my stuff then going to catch a ride with Jess," as she said this she pulled out her messenger bag and jacket.

"Cool, so I was wondering if you had any plans for later?" Dante asked her with a hopeful look.

"Actually I had planned on going to Baer's with Jess and the guys later." Callie told him as she fell into step with him as they walked out of the school.

"Oh," Dante said disappointed.

"But," Callie began with a smile in his direction, "you can come to. We'll probably be there around six if you want to hang out with us." She told him hopeful and he agreed.

"Well I'll see ya later then," he told her as they made it to Jessica's car. Dante gave her one last smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping on his skateboard and Callie stood there watching him skate down the street.

"Hey, Jess!" Callie greeted her with a big smile as she happily skipped over to where Jessica was standing by her car.

"I saw that. Never new Dante was so sweet. What did he want?" Jessica asked her as they got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"He wanted to know if I was busy later. I told him I was hanging out with you and the guys at Baer's later." Callie told her.

"You invited him didn't you?" Jessica asked her seeing through Callie.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" Callie asked with a nervous smile. "Because I did."

"Of course you did. I guess it's okay. Not like going to Baer's is anything really interesting bedsides his showing himself to be very good boyfriend material." Jessica told her as they pulled up to Callie's house.

"His not my boyfriend. We've only went out once." Callie reminded her.

"True, but you guys are super cute together. I'm happy you found someone that will treat you like the little princess you are." Jessica gushed making Callie roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jess. Anyone home?" Callie called into the quite house as Jessica followed behind her.

"Calliope is that you?" her mom's voice sounded from the kitchen. The two girls followed the voice.

"Yeah and Jessica's here too." Callie answered as they walked into the kitchen. Callie jumped on to one of the kitchen counters watching as her mom loaded dishes into the dishwasher. Jessica leaned on the counter beside Callie.

"How many times have I asked you not to set there?" Callie's mom asked her.

"I don't know, a lot?" Callie answered with a shrug. "Is dad here?" Callie asked looking around the kitchen for any sign of her father.

"He's still at work." Carol told her before going back to the dishes.

"Oh, of course he is. Where else would he be." Callie said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Jess and I are going to my room. We're going to Baer's later, 'kay?" she told her mom and before getting an answer the girls headed upstairs.

Callie's father, Henry Mosley, was lawyer. Callie and he didn't really see eye to eye on most things. When he was home, which wasn't often, they argued constantly. Her father was an over baring parent that wanted to know everything about Callie's life. Callie wouldn't mind this that much but he was hardly ever home and she was never good enough for him. He always wanted her to change everything; her friends, her hobbies, and etc. Needless to say Callie was not fond of her father.

"So, I've been wondering what's up with you and Lucas?" Callie asked Jessica.

The two girls were currently lounging on Callie's bed. Callie was stretched out crossways with her head hanging off the bed while Jessica followed her example.

"We're going on another date this Saturday." Jessica told her before rising up into a setting position filling her head swirl from all the blood that was drained to it. "How do you stand to lay like that?"

"I don't know, practice?" Callie suggested with a smile.

"Or maybe it's just because you're weird." Jessica also suggested teasingly.

"I'm not weird I'm just unique." Callie told her as she moved in to a setting position as well.

"Whatever you say Callie." Jessica told her giving her a small pat on the head while Callie glared at her.

"So what about you and Dante?" Jessica asked. Callie gave her a confused look in return.

"What about him?" she asked in reply.

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Jessica elaborated.

"Um, probably not. Abstract Rainbow is playing at the bowling alley this Friday and Saturday. It's kind of a last minute gig thing. The guys and I are going to have to practice a lot this week." Callie told her.

"Oh, cool. Hey we should probably get going to meet the guys." Jessica said as she looked at Callie's alarm clock. The two girls grabbed their jackets and headed down the stairs. Before the two could make it out the door they we're stopped by Henry, Callie's father.

"Where you two ladies going in such a hurry?" he asked them when he saw them racing to the door.

"We're going to Baer's," Callie told him annoyed before turning back around to leave.

"So your mom tells me you went out with a boy Saturday." He said and Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned back to face him with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Callie questioned.

"Well, if you going to go out with some boy I would like to meet him." Her father told her like it was her fault he hadn't met Dante.

"Well, _Dad_," Callie started trying to keep her temper in check, "maybe if you were actually home you would have met him. He has been here twice."

"Calliope, you know I have a lot of cases and I have to work late." Henry told her.

"Yeah, well you always work late then you try to make it seem like it's my fault you know nothing about my life." Callie all but screamed at him before walking out the door dragging Jessica along and slamming the door on her way out.

"And people think you're quite. If only they knew." Jessica teased to break the silence that had fallen since getting in the car.

"Yeah," Callie said quietly as she looked out the passenger's side window.

"Oh come on Callie cheer up. Forget your father and let's have a good time." Jessica told her trying to cheer her up.

Callie just nodded her head. She was slumped in her seat with her head propped up with the palm of her hand watching the scenery pass by. Jessica sighed turning her attention back to the road.

"You might want to start looking cheerful. The guys will bug you all night if they think something is wrong." Jessica warned her and it was true. If Kyle, Patrick, or Damien thought something was wrong with their little princess they wouldn't rest until they knew what it was. "Not to mention that a certain skateboarder rebel is going to be there." Jessica added on in a happy sing-song voice.

"Fine you win." Callie said as she sat up straight up in her seat giving Jessica a smile. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Baer's Diner.

"You good?" Jessica asked her and Callie nodded opening her door and stepping out. The friends walked in side by side in the diner. They spotted the three boys in one of the booths and went to set with them.

"Ah there is our little princess and the lovely Jess." Damien said with a mock bow as the girls approached. The girls rolled their eyes at him before taking their seats on the opposite side of the table.

"It was hilarious we were playing at this charity event thing that Kyle's dad was hosting and right in the middle of one of the songs Callie was dance around on the stage and her pants ripped open and-" Damien was telling the group as Callie glared at him.

"Uh hey, sorry I'm a little late." A voice interrupted from behind Callie. Callie looked over her shoulder to see Dante. Callie wished the world would just swallow her up right there. How much had he heard? Callie's face heated up in embarrassment and she turned back around quickly.

"Oh, uh no problem." Callie stuttered.

"Yeah, come on and join us. Sit next to Callie." Patrick offered friendly.

"Thanks." Dante said taking the offered seat next to Callie giving her a smile in her direction. "Hey!' He greeted her.

"Hi," she replied with a smile finally looking up at him.

"So Dante did you ever get anymore member for Farts School Confidential?" Kyle asked him.

"No, not yet." Dante told him. Farts School Confidential was Dante's band that Kyle used to play in.

"That was the name of your band?" Callie asked surprised and a little grossed out as she looked between Kyle and Dante.

"Yeah, until all the other members quit." Dante answered her.

"With a name like that I can see why." Callie muttered.

"And what Abstract Rainbow is such a great name?" Kyle asked jokingly.

"It's better than Farts School Confidential." Callie retorted with a smile.

"You should be glad you have a band Callie. You're like a dictator when it comes to practice. You've been killing us this week with practice." Damien teased her.

"Oh you guys know if you quit I can just easily replace you and you would be broke." Callie told them with a smile and a laugh.

"What do you have people already in mind for us?" Patrick asked offended.

"Not really but I have had people ask me if I need any more band members." She told them taking a sip of her milkshake.

"You wouldn't really replace us would you Callie?" Damien asked with a pout.

"No, probably not. You guys drive me crazy but you're the best friends a girl could ask for." Callie replied and Jessica cleared her throat making Callie add "After Jessica of course."

"Who is that guy?" Callie asked suddenly a few minutes later. She was craning her neck over the booth to get a better look.

"What guy?" Dante asked following her gaze.

The guy in question was tall and very buff with short black hair. The guy was currently talking or flirting with the new girl Roxanna. The guy got the entire restaurants attention when he ripped a stool from the floor and moved it to set next to Roxanna.

"Wow!" Both Callie and Jessica said in awe at his strength and all four guys rolled their eyes.

Dante was also slightly annoyed at the attention Callie was giving to this other guy. Dante was standing in his chair in crouched position to get a better look at this tough guy before turning around to give Lyle, who was setting behind the group, a look between confusion and annoyance.

"Earth to Callie," Dante said waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh?" Callie said turning back to face him.

"You're not interested in that guy are you?" Dante asked her quietly.

"What? No, of course not. He just seems kind of familiar, you know?" Callie told him with a look like he was crazy for even asking.

"Yeah, he does seem awfully familiar." Dante agreed with a nod. "I'll be back I'm going to go talk to Lyle." Dante told her and with a nod from Callie, Dante popped up next to Lyle.

The group watched as the buff guy got rejected by Roxanna and made his exit but not before running into the side of the door. Not a few seconds later Dante told them he had to leave and made his way out with Lyle. Dante giving Callie one last wave goodbye turned around only to run into the side of the door as well except it knocked him to the ground.

"Do you think he's okay?" Callie asked them worried stretching in her seat to get a better few of Dante.

"Yeah, he is fine. See he is getting up." Kyle reassured her.

The grouped continued to finish off their desserts when Wyatt ran in looking like he had ran the entire way to the diner. The friends watched in amazement as Wyatt talked to Roxanna.

"Did I hear wrong or did Wyatt Black just ask a girl on a date?" Callie asked amazed.

"Um, nope we all heard it too." Damien said with a nod.

"And she said yes? I didn't imagine that part either?" Callie asked them again.

"Yep, she said yes." Patrick answered this time.

"Wow!" the five friends all said in awe together.

"Good for Wyatt." Callie added with a smile before the group went back to their desserts.

* * *

**So there was Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed it... not to much action I guess but you got to learn about Callie's father and she told off Adam. Will this be the end of Adam's big crush for good? But seriously I really hope you guys liked it and I am very very grateful to all of you that review. It makes my day and makes me inspired to write more. So click that little blue button and tell me your thoughts or suggestions or whatever! Till next time HUZZAH! =]**


	7. Chapter 7 Making His Move

**So I finally got chapter 7 done yay! I hope you guys all like it.. I struggled a lot with this chapter. Anyway I just want to think everyone who is reviewing and reading. Also a big shout out to KogasMySexyBeast. She also has a great Dante/oc fanfic and if you have read it you should totally check it out. I'm also hoping that me and KogasMySexyBeast will inspire other's to write Dante/oc stories... I would love to see the Level Up category grow. Any without further ado I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 R&R**

**Disclaimer: (since I forget to put this one must chapters) No I do not own Level Up even though I wish I did... I would love to met Connor Del Rio. I do however own the right to Callie, Jessica, Damien, Kyle, and Patrick. I also have created several of the teachers which have yet to be mentioned in the series. So what you don't recognize is probably something I created.**** P.S. to all big Level Up fans out there I'm always looking for more info so if you see anything that is incorrect please let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Wow, these are some really great shots Callie." Angie complemented.

Angie was looking through photos Callie had taken for the yearbook.

"Thanks," Callie replied tucking her camera back into its case. "I'm going to see if I can get them submitted."

"I can ask Mr. Anderson for you if you like." Angie suggested kindly.

Mr. Anderson was not only the English teacher but he was also the teacher in charge of the yearbook.

"Really? That would be great." Callie told her happily.

"No problem." Angie told her with smile. "Hey, did you know that Wyatt finally asked out Roxanna?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it." Callie told her as they walked down the hallway together. Just then the boy in question came in to view.

"Hey Wyatt," Angie greeted him as she and Callie fell into step with him. The girls walked with him, Wyatt in the middle of the two. "So I hear your going on a bowling date with Roxanna tonight." Angie told him as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, but don't tell Lyle or Dante." Wyatt told both of them.

"Um why's that?" Callie asked him her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Because if they know I'm on a date then they'll ask how it went. Then I'll have to say horrible then they'll feel sorry for me. I already feel sorry for me and I don't want anyone else invited to that pity party!" Wyatt told them dramatically.

"Ugh Wyatt, stop being such a Wyatt. You'll be fine." Angie reassured him. "Here's a few bowling dating tips; wear clean socks,"

"Don't use the bumper," Callie suggested.

"And never granny bowl even if you think it's cute." Angie finished and Callie nodded in agreement.

"I can make it cute." Wyatt insisted.

"No you really can't." Callie told him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Never do that." Angie told at the same time. With that being said Angie walked away leaving just Callie and Wyatt behind.

"You won't mention this to Dante right?" Wyatt asked Callie suddenly.

"Of course not. Hey I'll be at the bowling alley tonight if you need any more advice." Callie offered. "I'm not the best dating expert but you know." Callie trailed off awkwardly with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks," Wyatt told her with a smile before they made their way into their math class room.

Dante caught up with Callie at the end of the day at her locker. She had just finished getting her stuff when he met up with her.

"Hey," he told her as he fell into step with her.

"Oh hey!" She told him with a small smile. "So um my band is playing at the bowling alley tonight." She told him as she played with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Oh that's cool," Dante told her.

"I was wondering if you, you know wanted to come and watch. I mean you don't have to or anything it was just a thought." Callie rambled to him. She gave a nervous laugh at the end.

"Oh, um actually I already have plans." Dante told her giving her a look of regret.

"Ohh," was her reply.

"Yeah, I got this thing I got to go to at this place." He told her with a nervous smile in her direction. Callie raised her head looking at him confused. Something about Dante just screamed suspicious.

"Okay well, have fun doing that thing at the place." She told him unconvinced as she walked away to meet up with Jessica to go home.

Callie couldn't get her mind away from Dante. What was wrong with him? What was he lying about? Did he not want to hang out with her anymore? All these thoughts swirled in Callie's head quickly giving her a headache.

"Earth to Callie, anyone in there?" Jessica asked her when Callie wasn't responding to her.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." Callie told her as she rubbed her temple with her pointer finger. It did nothing to ease her headaches.

"About Dante?" Jessica guessed and Callie nodded.

"Yeah, he was just acting strange when I talked to him a few minutes ago." Callie explained.

"I'm sure it was nothing Callie probably Dante just being Dante." Jessica reassured her. Callie sighed and decided just to let it go.

Abstract Rainbow had finished the gig and the band was currently setting around a table laughing. They were all eating French fries and sipping sodas while goofing off.

"Well guys we had a great performance tonight so congrats to us." Callie told them with a goofy smile.

She lifted her Styrofoam cup in the air and the others followed suit. Raising their cups in the air they clicked them together in a toast while saying "To Abstract Rainbow."

"And to our little princess!" Damien added ruffling her pink hair.

"Yeah, you guys would be nothing without me." Callie told them with a big smile. All three guys turned to glare at her playfully. "I'm just kidding… mostly." Callie added with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Patrick told her.

"I'll be back I'm going to go get some candy." Callie told them as she stood up. Ready to satisfy her sweet tooth Callie made her way to the food concession stand.

"Can I get a bag of gummy bears and a pack of Sweet Tarts please." She told the woman behind the counter.

Callie jumped startled when she heard a large crash from behind her. Turning around she saw that the buff guy from Baer's Diner had knocked a guy into the candy dispensers.

"Here's you're candy." The woman told her and Callie turned around to face the lady once again.

After paying Callie took the candy with a quick thank you and went to see if the falling guy was okay. She turned around to find only the buff guy who was shoveling the candy on the floor into his bowling bag.

"Um what are you doing?" Callie asked him half amused and half confused. There was something definitely off about this guy. The guy looked up a little started before straighting up and standing in front of her.

"Uh nothing." The guy told her. What Callie didn't know about the buff guy was that he wasn't even a real guy. He was actually Wyatt's avatar Black Death. At the moment Dante and Lyle was controlling him from their headquarters.

"Oh dude, it's Callie." Dante said to Lyle making sure he's headset was off. "What do I say to her?" Dante asked frantically.

"I don't know man. We need to find Wyatt." Lyle reminded him.

"Um hello, are you even listening to me?" Callie asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh yeah, sorry I was just memorized by your beauty." Lyle said into his headset making Dante look at him shocked.

"What dude, why did you say that?" Dante asked him freaking out in a Dante fashion.

"You wanted to know if she liked 'Bryan' right?" Lyle asked him and Dante nodded. "Well, here is your perfect chance."

"Um okay, if you say so." Callie said nervously.

"My names Bryan and what is your name?" Bryan asked her adding a charming smile. Callie raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Callie." She answered politely.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Bryan told her.

"I find it creepy you're flirting with my potential girl friend." Dante told Lyle.

"Well, she doesn't seem very interested in 'Bryan'. If you like her so much Dante you should just ask her to be your girlfriend." Lyle told him.

"I'm working on it." Dante told him.

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked them breaking up the conversation. Callie turned to Wyatt confused.

"You know each other?" Callie asked surprised. Wyatt, just realizing she was there, turned to her with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah," Wyatt told her with a nervous smile. Once again Callie got the suspicious feeling again.

"Alright, well I should probably get back to my friends. Bye Wyatt um bye Bryan," Callie gave them both a small wave before walking off.

"Gosh, Callie what took so long? We were starting to worry." Kyle told her as she set back down.

"Um I think I got flirted with." Callie told them with her face all scrunched up.

"You're not sure?" Kyle asked her with a teasing smile.

"Well, yeah, it was weird. It was the strange guy from the diner." She told them as she tossed a couple of gummy bears in to her mouth and chewed them slowly before swallowing.

"The strong guy?" Patrick asked and Callie nodded her head her mouth full of gummy bears.

"Did you flirt back?" Damien asked her slowly. Callie swallowed her gummy bears before answering.

"Um no, of course not." She told them. "There was something off about the guy though. He seemed familiar. He knew Wyatt apparently."

"What do you mean by something off?" Damien asked her running a hand through his messy black hair.

"I don't he just seemed odd. I not really sure how to explain it guys." She told them before pointing over to where Wyatt and Bryan were talking. Bryan was waving his arms around frantically and seemed to be arguing with himself while Wyatt tried to calm him down. Callie turned back around to them satisfied she had made her point.

"Yeah, I guess I get what you mean." Patrick said before looking at his watch. "Hey we better get going. It's getting late." With that being said the band packed up their gear in Damien's Jeep before heading to their homes.

The weekend passed by much in a blur for Callie. Abstract Rainbow played another fantastic show at the bowling alley on Saturday and the owner was quite pleased. He paid them and offered each a free day of bowling. On Sunday, Callie spent the day shopping with Jessica at the mall. Jessica wanted Callie to help her pick out new cute outfits to impress Lucas with and Callie was happy to help her friend. Before Callie new it, it was already Monday morning.

Callie groaned as her alarm went off letting her know it was time to wake up. Slowly Callie made her way to the bathroom to get ready for school. After she was dressed, Callie headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast.

"Good morning Calliope." Her mother greeted her as Callie walked into the kitchen. "I made you some waffles they're on the counter."

"Thanks, mom," Callie told her gratefully with a yawn. Grabbing the plate of waffles Callie quickly tried to eat them before Jessica arrived.

"Slow down or you going to get chocked." Carol scowled her daughter and when she was done she took her empty plat. Not a minute later they heard the familiar honk of Jessica's car outside.

"That's Jessica I got to go. See ya later. Love you." Callie told her mom giving her a kiss on the cheek before sprinting out the front door.

"Hey Jess!" Callie greeted as she got in the car throwing her messenger bag in the back seat.

"Hey, girl." Jessica greeted back with a smile. "Totally loving that new outfit, told you it looked cute on you.

Callie was wearing one of her new outfits she had bought at the mall yesterday. It consisted of a pair of light wash distressed jeans with a white t-shirt that said in red letters 'P.S. I LOVE YOU: FROM AN OPEN LETTER TO YOU' with a large red heart underneath. She paired her outfit with bright yellow Hello Kitty ballet flats.

"Oh thanks, you look cute too." Callie commented on Jessica's outfit which was a pink and white dress with white cardigan over it.

"I just hope Lucas likes it." Jessica told her as she primped up her hair in the rearview mirror. They had arrived at the school just a minute ago and Callie was waiting on Jessica to get done primping herself for Lucas.

"You look great. Now come on or we're going to be late." Callie wined as she stood outside the car bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"Okay, okay I'm ready. No need to get you panties in a bunch. I know you want to see your man." Jessica told her as she slung a shoulder around Callie as they walked to the school.

"He is not my 'man'." Callie told her as they stood at Callie's locker. "Besides I'm not sure he even wants to date me."

"Callie, don't think like that." Jessica scolded her. "Oh, heads up here he comes." Jessica whispered in her ear before walking away.

"Hey Callie," Dante greeted her just as Callie slammed her locker shut.

"Hey Dante," Callie greeted him. "So how was the 'thing' you went to?" Callie asked him one of her eyebrows raised in question.

"Thing? What thing?" Dante asked confused.

"Um, the thing you had to do on Friday night? You know the thing you had to do that made you not get to come to the bowling alley? Remember it now?" Callie asked him angrily her face flushing red. Dante's eyes went wide. He had never seen Callie get mad especially at him.

"Oh, oh yeah that thing, um it went fine." Dante told her trying to get her to calm down.

"What was it?" she asked him.

"What?" Dante asked her in panic.

"What did you have to do?" Callie asked him again about to lose her patience.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." Dante tried to reassure her.

"But yet you can't tell me what it is and you couldn't hang out with me because of it." She stated to him. She knew Dante was lying to her she just couldn't figure out why. "You know Dante it may be none of my business but I don't like being lied to. If you don't like me just tell me." She boldly told him.

Dante's answer to her question was to pull her into his chest and lift her face up to him. Not wasting anytime he lowered his lips to meet hers in a soft kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. Callie responded immediately and their lips moved together perfectly. The bell to begin classes made them jump in surprise breaking the kiss.

Callie's face was flushed as she smiled into Dante's shoulder. He really did like her and she couldn't believe the kiss.

'Who would've thought Dante was a good kisser?' Callie asked herself.

"So," Dante began clearing his throat. "We should probably head to class." Dante told her as she lifted her head up from her shoulder. He smiled as he saw her cheeks were still pink.

"Um yeah," Callie said shyly as Dante slipped his hands in to hers. They walked to science class in silence taking their normal seat.

Dante slid into his seat with a large goofy grin on his face. He was almost certain that Callie was now his official girlfriend. He never thought this could happen to him. Girls typically stayed away from him but Callie was different. Dante couldn't wait for class to be over so he could talk more to Callie but for now he was content with staring happily at the back of her pink hair covered head.

* * *

**Okay so there was chapter 7 hope you guys like. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I can't wait to hear what you guys think about my story thus far so click that little blue button down there and review haha. Every time you click it, it makes you level up! HAHA Huzzah! **


	8. Chapter 8 A Girl After His Heart

**So here is Chapter 8! I had alot of fun writing it so I hope everyone enjoys it and I would love to here your feedback. I'm open to requests about things you would like to see. I will honor them as long as they don't hurt what I have planned for the story. So read and find out what happens after the kiss and review and tell me what you thought... I'll give you a cookie and some skill points! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Dante jumped from his seat as soon as the bell to end class began. He waited for Callie to pack up her school supplies before reaching for her hand to lead her out of the classroom. She followed him out the room with a shy smile.

"So Callie I wanted to uh talk to you about… the kiss." Dante told her as he walked her to her next class. Callie turned to him waiting. "Okay, well Callie I really do like you. I've actually liked you for a while now." Dante laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. Never in his life had Dante Ontero been this nervous before.

"You have?" Callie looked at him shocked.

"Yeah," Dante answered her. "I was kinda hoping you would like to be my girlfriend?" Dante asked her quickly and held his breath for her answer.

"Shut the back door! Seriously?" Callie asked him excited. Dante looked at her in shock at her outburst. Callie cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing. "I mean, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Dante asked her to make sure he had heard her properly.

"Yes really," Callie confirmed with a giggle. "Well, I have to get to class. You should go to before you're late. I'll see you later," she told him. After giving him a quick hug she went into Mr. Spander's history class where Jessica and the guys gave her questioning looks. Callie set her bag beside her desk before setting down. Callie smiled contently resting her head in the palm of her right hand.

"So, Callie I see you and Dante have resolved your issues?" Jessica asked with a large knowing grin on her pretty face.

"Yeah, he uh asked me to be his girlfriend." Callie told her making Jessica make a happy squealing noise. Callie had to rub her ears to stop them from ringing.

"About time," Damien said putting his two cense in.

"Yeah, Dante's usually more of a take action kind of guy. Sure took him long enough." Kyle added.

"Can we give my love life a rest? I'm not that interesting." Callie mumbled into the palm of her hand.

"Aww but Callie you finally have a love life to talk about." Jessica teased her. Callie glared over at her.

"I've only had a boyfriend for like three minutes give it a rest." Callie told them before turning back to the front of the class to hear what Mr. Spanader had to say.

* * *

"So you and Callie huh?" Lyle asked Dante at lunch later that same day.

"Yep, we're official now." Dante told him with a big smile.

"Great Lyle has a girlfriend, which isn't unusual, but now Dante has one. I'm truly a hopeless nerd." Wyatt sadly told his friends.

"Hey man," Dante begin putting an arm around Wyatt's shoulder. "Don't talk like that. I mean I lucked up on Callie. Who would've thought I would get a girl like that, right?" Dante asked them and the guys agreed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder about her sanity a little now." Wyatt told them seriously while shaking off Dante's shoulder.

"Um is that Callie?" Lyle spoke up nodding towards a group of people coming towards them.

"What is she doing?" Wyatt asked confused. Dante looked up as well and spotted the pink haired girl. He tilted his head in confusion as the group walked over to them.

"On ward I say!" Callie ordered to Kyle. She was riding on Kyle's back; she picked him since he was the tallest of their group, to the quad to eat lunch. "Hurry up I'm starving."

"Why couldn't you just walk yourself? You have two feet ya know." Kyle reminded her as he repositioned her on his back.

"Because this way is much more fun! I can see everything from up here" She told with a large grin and a laugh.

"Why do I have to suffer because you're so short?" Kyle asked her. His answer was Callie nudging him in the side with her pink converse clad feet.

"Hey there's Dante! Go that way." Callie ordered pointing over to where Dante, Wyatt, and Lyle were sitting.

"Yes, my princess." Kyle told her rolling his eyes but doing as she said. The others followed laughing.

"Hi, everyone!" Callie greeted as they reached the table. The group looked up from their conversation to stare at Callie curiously as she smiled at them from over Kyle's shoulder.

"Why are you riding on Kyle's back?" Dante asked confused his face all scrunched up.

"It's a fun way to travel." She told him before hoping down to stand on her own two feet. "Mind if we join you?" she stared at the three boys hopeful.

"Of course you can." Wyatt answered her as they made room for them to join. Callie quickly took the empty spot on the bench next to Dante.

"How has your day been?" Callie asked Dante as she pulled out a plastic bowl that consisted of a salad and she also pulled a bottle of Pepsi out of her Captain America messenger bag.

"Art class sucked. I'm way behind." Dante complained to her before shoving a handful of potato chips, which he stole from Wyatt, into his mouth.

"Mrs. Turner?" Callie asked.

"No, Magee." Dante told her with his mouth full. Mr. 'Moody' Magee was the other art teacher who sadly was not much better then Mrs. Turner. Callie nodded in understanding while wiping of pieces of chip from her face. Dante looked at her with a guilty face but surprisingly she just gave him a small smile and a shrug. Callie hung out with three guys all the time, she was kind of use to bad table manners.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Mrs. Turner hates me." Callie told him before taking a drink of her soda.

"You gotta to be kidding right? How could someone not like you?" Dante asked her in disbelief.

"Mrs. Turner doesn't like her art." Jessica answered him for Callie.

"That woman wouldn't know art if it hit her in the face and sparkled neon green." Callie told the group as she stabbed her salad with her plastic fork.

"Aww poor little Callie. You just can't stand a teacher not liking you." Damien joked, which only made Callie smack him on the back of the head. "Ow, that really hurt."

"It's not that she doesn't like me, well she doesn't, but it's the fact that she critics my art. I thought teachers were supposed to encourage you not bring you down." Callie told them.

"Yeah, don't let the man bring you down!" Dante all but shouted while the other just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?' Dante asked confused by the looks he was getting. No one volunteered to answer him.

"Very true Callie. You could always report her to Principal Storms." Wyatt suggested still glancing at Dante fearfully. Wyatt sometimes wondered about Dante's sanity. Most people did actually.

"Um how about no? I don't need to give her any other reason to hate me." Callie told them. "Anyway on a happier subject, I was wondering if you guys are playing Conquer of All Worlds tonight?" Callie asked the boys.

"Yeah mostly likely, why?" Wyatt asked her confused.

"Well, I was hoping I could join you guys. Neverfail is kinda a famous clan you know? Also I don't know anyone else so I get lonely." She admitted to them with a sheepish smile. "And I just bought a cute pink headset and I never use it."

"Well, if there's a cute headset involved how can we say no?" Dante told her nudging her playfully in the ribs. Callie returned the gesture while sticking her tongue out at him childishly. It ended up not stopping there and Callie and Dante began an all-out poking war with each other.

"Why did I pursue her to date him again?" Jessica asked the group as she watched the couple poke each other back and forth.

"Because Callie made you feel guilty about the whole Adam thing." Patrick reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Jessica replied slowly with a sigh. "Okay guys really cut it out." She said breaking up the poke war.

"Hey, I was going to ask you. Do I need to fear for my life when Adam finds out we're dating?" Dante asked Callie in a panic.

"I don't think so. I told him a while back that I didn't want anything to do with him. He told me I was just another freak and blah blah blah." Callie told him dismissively as she packed her empty bowl and half drunken Pepsi back into her bag.

"He seriously called you a freak?" Lyle asked in disbelief. He was friends with Adam Lane and had listened to him go on and on about how Callie was to be his. He couldn't believe that Adam would give up on Callie so easily. His whole year had been all about getting a date with Callie.

"Yep," Callie told him ending the word with a pop.

"Really?" Dante asked her not convinced. "You're like totally normal." Dante told her.

"Uh Dante, everyone seems normal to you." Wyatt reminded him.

"True." Dante nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Go right Kassie and Bickle you take the Dread Orcs on the left." Wyatt told them.

Neverfail along with Callie were all playing the game that evening after school. They were currently battling Dread Orcs galore. The clan quickly found out that Callie and Dante had very similar fighting styles; kill now ask questions later. Not only that, but the couple also shared the same weapon- The Skullcracker. Even though Callie was a lower level then the others, her character only just reached level seventeen while the others were in the high sixties and low seventies, the guys had to admit she had skill. She was bashing Dread Orcs like a pro.

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Dante shouted into his headset as he watched Lady Kassie kill another Dread Orc successfully.

"Yeah, I'll show these orcs whose boss! Huzzah!" Callie gloated to the boys.

"Wow, and I thought Bickle was a destroying machine." Lyle told them.

"What can I say I like to kill things? I also like looting the fallen." Callie spoke into her headset as her character looted gold off of one of the Dread Orc's body.

"Okay guys we need to focus. It's time to enter the next dungeon." Wyatt told them seriously.

"Right of course." Callie answered getting into battle position over her keyboard. She was setting at her desk in her bedroom in her pajamas. Her hair pulled back in two tiny pig tails with her pink headset rested on top of her head. She was ready for the next battle.

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" Dante shouted excited.

"Alright I'm bringing up the portal now." Wyatt told them as he pressed a few keys on his keyboard. "Okay, everyone ready?"

"Let's do this." Lyle answered.

"YEAH, TULTA MUNELLI!" Dante shouted as his answer as Sir Bickle ran into the wormhole.

"TULTA MUNELLI!" Callie shouted as she followed Bickle and the others followed their example all shouting the clan's battle cry.

"Last night was awesome!" Callie told the boys excited. Classes had yet to start and they were just hanging out in the hallway.

"You were amazing." Dante complimented her.

"Yeah, you should defiantly join us more." Wyatt suggested. Callie squeal happily making all the boys squint and rub their ears.

"Really? Wow, I would be honored. It gets lonely playing by yourself." Callie told them. "Hey Dante."

"Yeah," Dante said giving her his full attention.

"Is it okay if I go find Jess and the guys? I have to tell them about practice this evening." Callie asked him playing with the strap of her messenger bag.

"Yeah, totally, I'll see you in class." Dante told her. After giving him a quick hug and reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek she waved her goodbye.

"I must admit Dante your girlfriend defiantly has some gaming skills." Wyatt told him impressed.

"Yeah, I know right. She's a girl after my heart. A rebel disguised inside of a super-hot pink haired girl." Dante told him with large grin as he watched Callie walk down the hall to find her friends. Wyatt and Lyle just looked at him confused. This was a look they often gave to Dante sometimes that just didn't understand their weird friend.

"Whatever you say man, I got to go find Heather. I see you guys later." Lyle told them before leaving to find his new girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay guys so that's Chapter 8 and I hope you enjoyed it! Their official now and I wonder how long it's going to take for Callie to become suspicious of them? Will she find out there secret? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. As always leave me your feedback and any request/suggestions you have. Huzzah!**


	9. Chapter 9 So the Suspicion Begins

**Okay so here's Chapter 9 guys. YAY! I probably would have had it up soon but we have had a lot of storm here and I was out of power for a couple of day =[. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it.. it's a little shorter than other chapters but I really like how it turned out though. So with that being said read and enjoy then share you thoughts by reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**So the Suspicion Begins**

"So where's Dante? Usually you're both glued to each other." Jessica asked her one morning while they were hanging out. Classes had yet to start so they were just hanging out in the hallway.

"I don't know, maybe he over slept or something." Callie suggested unsure.

She was worried. She noticed that not only was Dante not a school yet but neither was Wyatt or Lyle. That was highly unusual. School was about to begin and Wyatt was never late. A few minutes later Callie saw all three guys rush in.

"There they are." Callie said to Jessica pointing to the three guys who were huddled around something. Callie told Jessica she would see her in class and headed over to her boyfriend.

As Callie got closer she raised her eyebrows in question. Dante was wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses. Callie never had known Dante to wear them before.

"What's with the glasses?" Callie asked him as she walked up to him nudging him in the side.

"Glasses? What glasses?" Dante asked looking at her funny.

"Um the glasses you're wearing." Callie replied to him slowly.

"Oh, these glasses!" Dante said pulling them off his face with a loud, nervous laugh. "Their uh…" Dante trailed off.

"They're mine." Wyatt finished for him. He took the glasses out of Dante's hands and put them on his face. "I have temporary retinitis." He told her as an excuse. Callie looked at him a moment longer before shrugging.

"Okay," Callie replied slowly. Something about the situation just seemed suspicious to her. Callie pushed her suspicion to the side though and smiled as Dante pulled her close to him. His arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close.

"So Callie you wouldn't happen to have any snacks in your bag, would you? I'm hungry." Dante asked. Without waiting for permission he started rummaging through her messenger bag.

"You're always hungry. Does your mother ever feed you?" Callie asked him amused watching him.

"Yeah, Barbara feeds me but I'm a growing boy. I need a lot of food." Dante told. "Aha!" Dante smiled in victory as he pulled out a bag of gummy bears.

"No, not my gummy bears!" Callie pouted. Callie loved candy and her favorite happened to be gummy bears.

"Oh come on I'm hungry. I'll buy you a new bag after school, okay?" Dante offered pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, I guess." Callie told him with a frown before swiping one of her gummy bears back from the bag. She chewed on it happily before swallowing. Dante just gave her a funny look as he chewed all several gummy bears with his mouth open.

"And Dante," came Angie's voice suddenly startling both Dante and Callie. Callie was currently looking over her science notes while Dante pretended to study.

"Yo!" Dante called over to her.

"You're the only one in the running for Most Likely to be Abducted by an Alien." Angie told him.

"Are you serious? Yes!" Dante shouted happily. "Finally my ticket off this hunk of rock you call Earth. So long cramps! There's no reading in space!" He said before slam ducking his text book into the trash before walking away shouting happily.

"He does realize that it doesn't mean he is _actually_ going to be abducted by aliens, right?" Callie asked Angie and Wyatt unsure.

"Um, yeah probably not," Angie answered with a shake of her head. "Oh, by the way Callie you are in lead for Most Talented." She told her with a smile.

"Really? Wow, so cool." Callie told her surprised. "Well, I better go bring the alien man back to Earth he owes me gummy bears. I'll see you guys in class." Callie told them rushing off waving at them behind her back.

Wyatt and Angie just looked at her lost.

"Yeah, I totally think Dante's affecting her sanity." Wyatt said confidently to Angie. She nodded in agreement.

By the end of the next day Callie's suspicion had once again been peaked. There was something defiantly wrong with Wyatt. He had somehow become the Guru of Daventry Hills High. He even had his own morning school TV show. Something weird was going on and Callie couldn't figure it out. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Jessica nudged her on the shoulder. It was the end of the school day and the girls were walking to Jessica's Aveo.

"You have spaced out a lot today. Is everything okay?" Jessica asked as they got into her car. Callie fell into the passenger's seat with a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean I don't know." Callie told her. "Something just seems off with the whole Wyatt guru thing, ya know?" Callie told her.

"Yeah, I guess it's a little odd." Jessica said and Callie gave her a look. "Okay, okay it's really odd. But who cares? It's not hurting anyone." Jessica told in a voice that said she was done talking about it.

"I guess." Callie said but her mind was still curious. Callie was looking out the passenger's window when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw that she had a new text message from Dante.

'Something came up… got to cancel our plans' it read. Callie frowned before throwing her phone into her messenger bag. She didn't even bother to reply. They were supposed to go see the new scary movie at the theater. They had been planning to go all week. Jessica looked over at her with a worried expression.

"You okay?" she asked before looking back to the road.

"Dante messaged me. He cancelled our date tonight." Callie told her slumping in her seat.

"I'm sorry. Why'd he have to cancel?"

"I don't he just said 'something came up'. What does that supposed to mean?" Callie said frustrated.

"Huh, that's weird. Maybe he'll give you more details later." Jessica told her hopeful. Callie had her doubts but she hoped Jessica was right.

The next day of school was just as weird as the day before, maybe even more. Wyatt was still being overly helpful and all knowing. The school was even showing his morning show throughout the day. Dante also didn't offer up any other details about why he cancelled their date last night and Callie refused to talk with him. She hung with Jessica and her band mates the entire day.

"So Callie um, couldn't help but notice that we didn't set with Dante today." Damien pointed out at lunch. The five friends were all outside eating their lunches and Callie didn't ask to join Dante's friends table.

"Yeah," Callie replied.

"Are you guys okay? Do we need to beat him up?" Damien questioned her while putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"He cancelled our date yesterday without even giving me a real reason. He hasn't even really spoken to me today." Callie told them sadly as she laid her head on Damien's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Callie." Damien told her given her a friendly squeeze.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Patrick told her hopeful.

"I hope so. I thought Dante was different. I don't want him to prove me wrong." Callie told them as she played with two gummy bears. Her friends looked at each other worried. They hated to see Callie sad.

"There you are. I thought you had like vanished or something." Dante said from behind Callie with a laugh. Callie just nodded her head refusing to look up from playing with her gummy bears. Dante looked at her confused. "You okay?"

"I see you guys later." Callie told her friends before leaving the table. Dante followed quickly after her. Dante caught up to her when she stopped at her locker to gather her art supplies for her next class.

"Callie, did I do something? Are you mad at me?" Dante asked her. Callie slammed her locker shut before leaning against it facing Dante.

"Why did you cancel our date last night?" Callie asked him trying to keep her cool as she stared up at him.

"Something came up. I sent you a text, you got it right?" Dante answered. That was not the answer Callie was hoping for. Callie face flushed in anger but she tried to keep her voice leveled.

"Yes, I got your text. What I want to know is what came up?" Callie asked again.

"Just something, it's not a big deal." Dante told her reaching his arms out to give her a hug. Sadly for him she said the wrong thing.

"No big deal? So you cancel on me for something that's not a big deal?" Callie asked him half shouting. Callie's hands were clenched into fists at her sides. Dante looked at her in panic. He saw her clenched fists and his mind wondered back to when she got angry with Adam. He feared that if he didn't calm her down Callie would actually hit him. Callie was really scary when she was angry.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It was a big deal it's just I can't tell you." Dante explained to her. He watched as the anger melted from her face and he sighed in relief.

"Are you cheating on me?" Callie asked him suddenly. The anger was gone from her voice now she just looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"What, of course not Callie." Dante told her as he successfully pulled her to him for a hug. "Look, Barbara just made me do some stuff for her and I couldn't get out of it." He told her and he felt bad for lying to her but he couldn't tell her that he was out fighting a Biyclops with Wyatt and Lyle. Callie looked up at him for a few seconds before a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry I shouted at you." She told him in a small voice.

"It's okay." Dante told her before kissing her cheek. "Come on I'll walk you to art class." He said grabbing her hand. As they walked Dante was freaking out on the inside. Dante was going to have to be careful with Callie. She was smart and curious. He was going to have to watch what he does and say to make sure she doesn't find out about him and his friends secret.

* * *

**Okay guys that's the end of Chapter 9 I hope you guys like it. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I love hearing from my readers. Till the next chapter... TULTA MUNELLI!**


	10. Chapter 10 A Lazy Sunday

**Okay guys finally Chapter 10 is here. Personal things kinda got in the way so I got it posted a little later then I had hoped. It's kind of a filler chapter but he has lots of cute Dante/Callie stuff in it so I hope you enjoy it. Also want to thank everyone for reviewing my story and following it. I hope to see more Dante/OC stories.. so far there is only a few! But without further ado here is chapter 10! Please send me your thoughts with a review please.**

* * *

Chapter 10

A Lazy Sunday

The guys had defeated the Bicyclops and things in Daventry Hills had once again gone back to normal, for the time being anyway. It was a Sunday evening and Dante was spending the day at Callie's house. Dante was currently lounging on Callie's bed as he watched her pluck a few cords on her guitar while she sung quietly to herself. She was trying to write a new song for her band Abstract Rainbow.

Dante couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Callie. Dante had dated and even had a few girlfriends before but none of them had lasted very long. They would usually get grossed out by his hygiene or freaked out by his weirdness. Callie so far seemed to accept him just the way he was and that made Dante like her even more. Callie, sensing Dante's stare, looked up from her guitar with a smile. Dante smiled back at her as he rested his head on the headboard. Standing up from her computer chair, she set her guitar back on its stand and Callie settled herself next to Dante on the bed.

"Hi," Callie told him and she snuggled into his side with a smile.

"Hey," Dante repeated looking down at her with a smile of his own. "Watcha doing?" He asked amused as she snuggled further into his stomach.

"You're soft," was her reply before she started poking his side. Dante squirmed under her finger that was tickling him. She giggled as she started to tickle him furiously.

"Hey, hey that's not fair!" Dante told her laughing the whole time. "Stop, please stop, Callie." He said before he finally got a hold of her hands making her stop her tickling attack. Pulling on her hands he pulled her towards him and she came to set on his stomach.

"Today has been really fun." Callie told him as she slowly ran her finger in circles over his purple t-shirt. Dante watched her hands with a smile.

"Yeah, today has been great." Dante told her, his hands resting on her hips. Her blue eyes where twinkling with mischief as she leaned and gave him a soft kiss. Callie's arms rested just above Dante's shoulders keeping her balanced over top of him. She smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stared at him.

Dante, with a burst of courage, rose up to meet her lips with his. Callie responded admittedly. His arms rapped themselves around her waist protectively and succeeded in bringer her closer to him. Their lips moved together as one as Callie's hands went to tangle into Dante's hair. Callie let out a soft happy sigh as the kiss became more heated. Dante smirked against her lips. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before Callie moved to catch her breath. Her face was flushed.

"Wow," she whispered happily. Dante remained silent just staring at her, which made Callie squirm nervously. She tugged at a stray piece of her pink hair as she bit the corner of her lip. Noticing that she was nervous, Dante gave her a brace filled smile.

"Totally wow!" Dante agreed with her.

The couple was startled when they heard a knock at her bedroom door, which Callie had closed when she was playing guitar. Callie stumbled off of Dante quickly to answer the door. Opening it Callie came to face her mom. Callie gave a small, nervous smile.

"Uh, hi mom." Callie said. "Did you need something?"

"I have pizza downstairs for you two." Carol answered giving her a questionable look.

"Did I hear something about food? I'm starving." Dante said popping up behind Callie which made her jump in fright. Dante was rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"Well, we can't have you starving. What would your mother think?" Carol joked with a laugh.

"Don't let him foul you mom. He is _always_ hungry not matter how much he eats." Callie told her mother as the three of the walked downstairs to the kitchen. Dante rolled his eyes at her. Callie's happy attitude faltered when she saw her dad setting at the kitchen table. He turned towards them when he heard them enter the kitchen.

"How's your day been Calliope?" her father asked. Callie frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"It was going good." She mumbled. Dante looked from Callie to her dad anxiously. In all the times that he had visited, he had yet to meet her dad. Callie didn't speak of him very often.

"Good, good. So this must be the boy you're dating?" Her dad asked her nodding to Dante. Her dad didn't look very impressed.

"Yes, dad, this is Dante. Dante this is my dad Henry." Callie introduced them quickly before dragging Dante over to the boxes of pizza on the kitchen counter.

"So Dante you play any sports?" Henry asked him as Dante stacked pizza slices on his plate.

"Uh, no not really, I skateboard a lot." Dante answered.

"I see." Henry said yet again not impressed. Henry was a football player when he was in high school and in college. He often told Callie that good guys played sports. This only made her think of Adam who was a total jerk.

"We're going to go eat our pizza in my room." Callie told her parents. Without waiting for a response she forced Dante away before he could add any more pizza to his overly full plate.

"Aww but I wanted one more piece." Dante wined as they walked up the stairs.

"I think the five pieces you have will tide you over." Callie laughed at him. His reply was to sticking his tongue out at her playfully.

"So that was you dad huh?" Dante asked after they had seated comfortably on her bed and started a movie.

"Yeah, unfortunately." She muttered taking a bite of pizza.

"He seems, uh, nice." Dante told her and Callie busted at laughing at that. Dante quickly followed her lead.

"Did you lose your memory or something? My dad was anything but nice." Callie told him. "I wish he would just mind his own business. His always trying to control my life, you know when he is actually home." Callie told him.

"At least you get to see your dad." Dante told her and Callie gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot." She apologized.

"It's okay. My dad left a few years ago. I've gotten use to him not being around." Dante reassured her.

"Does he ever visit or anything?" Callie asked him quietly. She was curious but she didn't want to upset him.

"Not since he left. He called awhile back when all the crazy stuff was happening in town." Dante told her. "But it's better now with just me and my mom. Barbara and I don't always see eye to eye but she's a pretty cool mom."

"Yeah, your mom does seem pretty nice. She seems to approve of me." Callie told him.

"She thinks you're a good influence." Dante told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Aww, poor you, I don't want you to change. I like you just the way you are." Callie told and Dante looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're hilarious, and fun, and" She was cut off by Dante's lips crashing on to her own.

One of Dante's hands played in her soft pink hair as his lips moved over hers slowly. He supported his weight on one of his elbows as he balance above her. Her fingers caressed his face softly. Dante looked down at her face briefly and to his surprise bright blue eyes stared back at him. Dante froze before moving back from her. Callie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him quietly.

"No, no nothing's wrong." He told her with a smile. Dante was always known as strange when it came to most things. He believed that the best part of kissing is possible eyeball to eyeball contact. He believes that is how he would know when he had found the right one. Callie had just proven to be that girl.

"Can you believe it? We made eye to eye contact. It was awesome!" Dante told his friends. Wyatt and Angie nodded as the listened to Dante. They were hanging out at Baer's after school.

"Sounds good Dante, Callie's pretty cool." Angie told him with a smile. She was happy that her very strange friend had found someone special.

"Thank you Angie. Oh there she is. Is it okay if she joins us?" Dante asked them pointing to where Callie just walked in through the door.

"That's cool." Angie told him and Wyatt nodded in agreement. Dante rose up from his seat in the booth and waved Callie over. Spotting him she smiled as she skipped over to their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Callie said as she slid into the seat next to Angie with Wyatt in front of her.

"Not much just hanging out." Angie told her. Angie was happy to have Callie join their group of friends. She got tired of being surrounded by guys all the time. It was nice to be able to talk about girly things with another actual girl. "What have you been up to?"

"Just got done with band practice," Callie told them.

Wyatt started lecturing the group on eating healthier when Callie noticed Angie go all dreamy eyes. Callie followed her line of vision to a guy she had never seen before talking with Lyle.

"What are you staring at?" Wyatt asked her when he noticed her lack of attention.

"Who's that guy with Lyle?" Angie asked them. Both guys turned around to see who she was talking about.

"Oh, that must be Leroy." Dante answered and Wyatt agreed with him. "He's visiting Lyle. They were best friends until Leroy's dad won all that money in the bull riding circuit and they moved to Daventry Valley." Dante explained to them.

"Wow," Angie said impressed.

"Now Lyle won't shut up about how great he is." Dante told them.

"I don't know what the big deal is. My best friend growing up was a shark faced man action figure. You don't hear me talking about it." Wyatt told them unimpressed by Leroy.

"Um, you never stop talking about it." Dante reminded him and Callie snorted.

"That's because he is an astronaut with a shark head who is afraid of water but not afraid of exploring the stars." Wyatt explained to them excited.

"That's sad." Callie commented. Dante and Angie agreed with her.

"How long is Leroy visiting?" Angie questioned the guys. "Because I would hate the thought of him being all lonely in Daventry Hills. "

"I don't know the guy looks like a cramp!" Dante told her looking over at Leroy who was laughing with Lyle and Reggie. "He's high fived like twenty-six times since he walked in here." Dante commented when Leroy once again high fived Lyle.

"I mean Lyle has football, and homework, and football." Angie told them dreamily staring at Leroy. Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She hoped she never looked that silly with Dante.

After Dante and Wyatt had certified that Leroy was a cramp wad the two guys went all out nerd on the girls. While making alarm noises the two of them created a deflector shield out of condiments bottles. As they were doing so Lyle and Leroy made their way over to the group.

"Why do I hang out with you guys?" Angie asked.

"At least you're not dating one of them." Callie told her as she watched Dante lay his head on the table covering it with the restaurant's menu.

"Guys I would like for you to meet Leroy. Leroy this is Wyatt, Dante, Angie, and Callie." Lyle introduced as he and Leroy stood at the head of the table. They group greeted them, Angie being the only enthusiastic one.

By the end of the evening Callie was not impressed by Leroy at all. He was charming and he played Concur of All Worlds which he was highly good at but Callie couldn't shake the bad vibe she got from him. Not to also mention that he made fun of Dante's braces. That didn't set well with Callie even if it was just a joke.

"So Leroy seemed… uh interesting." Callie commented. Dante and Callie had left the diner and were heading home.

"Don't tell me you feel for his charm too." Dante groaned.

"No, the guy was a total jerk. Why is Lyle even friends with him?" Callie told him as they reached her front porch. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Dante told her before leaning in for a good night kiss. Callie smiled before giving him one last quick kiss on the lips before heading into her house.

* * *

**So that was chapter 10 I hope you guys liked it. Send me thought, questions, and suggestions by typing in that little box below. **


	11. Chapter 11 Losing Track of Time

**So this chapter gave me a lot of trouble but I'm so happy have it finished. I loved the way it turned out and I hope you guys do too. I hope to hear feed back. I was kinda sad by the lack of response on the last few chapter. I hope you guys are still interested. But anyway without further ado here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Losing Track of Time

Dante and Callie had been dating for over two months and the couple was as close and happy as ever. But as everyone knows, all good things can not last forever and Callie was going to realize that sooner rather later. The couple was currently walking down the hallway towards the quad outside to eat lunch.

"So you're on the football team now?" Callie asked him skeptically. She turned to face him with one eyebrow raised in question. Dante gave her one of her favorite smiles in return. She was very curious about how he had managed a spot on the team. Dante wasn't really a sports person.

"Well, I was offered to be on the team and it gets me out of gym class." Dante told her sliding his arm across her waist as they made it outside.

"I guess. I'm kind of sad though. I was looking forward to seeing you in gym class everyday all sweaty with your little, red sweat band on." She teased him with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it meant so much to you. I can always wear the sweat band for you." He joked back.

"Oh really? I may take you up on your offer." Callie told him with a teasing smile. The couple found an empty table and seated themselves beside each other. Callie took out her normal lunch- a salad and a bottle of Pepsi. Callie watched as Dante pulled a much more unhealthy lunch from his own backpack. "I must say I was impressed with your speed in gym today though." Callie told him.

It was true, earlier in gym the boys were playing a game of hockey when Dante moved so quick they could barely see him. Callie's curiosity was once again peaked. She had never seen someone move so quickly- he moved with speed that could only be beaten by The Flash. It all seemed very suspicious. She felt that there was always something off about Dante and his friends. She just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Oh thanks. Wyatt's mad at me though." Dante told her. She gave him a confused face which made him explain. "He feels like I left him in gym class to suffer."

"Well, you kind of did." Callie reminded him which only made Dante give her a playful glare. "What? You did!" Callie told him.

"Okay, okay I get it I'm a terrible friend but I hate gym class." Dante told her shuddering in fear when he spoke the words gym class. The two continued eating their lunch in silence then Dante walked Callie to her next class.

Callie had every right to be suspicious of Dante's newly acquired speed. The NeverFail Clan had recently taken on a Rainbow Rider- a high-speed rainbow sprite, and Dante looted its boots. The boots gave the wearer incredible speed. The day before the big game Dante found out the hard way that using things from the game always ends badly. He found out that he couldn't wear the boots during the game but instead had to wear regulation cleats. Dante was freaking out when Friday- the day of the big game against The Cougars, came.

Classes had yet to begin and Dante was standing beside Callie's locker watching her load her messenger bag with the things she would need.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Callie tried to reassure her boyfriend. "Everyone believes in you, I believe in you. Why are you so worried now?"

Callie was confused at Dante's change of mind about being on the football team. Instead of looking forward to the game, like he had been all week, he was now dreading it.

"Because I just am," Dante told her. Callie didn't believe him for a second.

"There must be a reason." Callie pushed him for an answer. "Come on you can tell me anything." She attempted to reassure him.

"Well, it's just uh I'm afraid you know that I'll let everyone down." He told with a nervous smile. Callie wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was off but she let it go.

"You'll do great! I'll be in the stands rooting for you." She told him giving him a hug. "Now come on or we'll be late for science." She told him dragging an unwilling Dante along with her.

When lunch came around Callie couldn't find Dante anywhere. She was worried about him and hoped he didn't do anything drastic. Callie finally spotted Wyatt setting on one of the circle benches the school had in the hallway along with Lyle standing in front of him.

"Hey have you seen- oh what happened to you?" Callie asked alarmed at Wyatt's appearance. He was covered in scratches and bruises and had several ice packs resting on his knees and arms.

"Oh well I thought my whole staying in the penalty box plain was working out until I found out I was going to fell gym. So I had to play through an entire game of hockey." Wyatt explained.

"Oh that really sucks." Callie gave him a sympathetic smile. "So um I was wondering if you've seen Dante by chance. He has kinda gone missing." Callie asked him hopeful.

"Oh, uh he's um," Wyatt stuttered looking around for an answer to give Callie.

He couldn't tell her the truth that was for certain. About an hour ago Dante came up with a 'clever' plain of running around the world, using the speed of the boots, to turn back time. Of course Wyatt new that Dante's plain was in vain- it was never going to work. Callie continued to look at him expectantly which only made Wyatt more nervous about coming up with a lie. Luckily for Wyatt he was saved from lying when Dante showed up behind Callie extremely sweaty with a large small on his face.

"Actually he's right behind you." Wyatt told her pointing to Dante. Callie twirled around quickly to find that in fact Dante was right behind her.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? And why are you so sweaty?" Callie asked him.

"I was running. You know to get ready for the game." Dante answered her with a smile.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled at him relieved. "Well I better go find Jess and the guys. They were keeping an eye out for you. I got to let them know I found you." Callie told him. With a kiss on the cheek and a hug- which she grimaced after realizing Dante was covered in sweat, she was off to find her friends.

Daventry Hills High School won the football game that evening just not exactly how they pictured to win it. Right when the game was about to begin the other teams mascot tackled Dante to the ground. When Dante got up from the ground to chase after the mascot he fell right back down claiming he sprained something. Daventry Hills won due to mascot interference. Needless to say it was a very strange game.

"I think you should wear the purple shirt." Jessica advised as she lay stretched out on Callie's bed.

"Really, you think?" Callie said looking at the purple shirt in question. It was Saturday which meant date night for the two girls. Jessica and Callie were to meet their boyfriends at Bayer's at seven. It was currently six and Jessica was losing her patience with Callie being unable to settle on an outfit.

"Yes, just put it on. I thought I was the one obsessed with clothes." Jessica told her with a roll of her eyes. Callie gave her a playful glare before putting the purple top on over a beige tank top.

"Sorry, I just want to look nice is all." Callie replied. "Alright well I'm ready now. So we should probably get going."

The two girls walked into Bayer's at five till seven. Jessica immediately spotted Lucas, who she finally had started dating officially a little over a month ago, and after giving a goodbye to Callie with the promise of calling her later she went to greet him. Callie looked around the diner but saw no sign of Dante anywhere. With a sigh she settled down in one of the booths by the window.

"That was awesome!" Dante shouted. Dante and his friends Wyatt and Lyle had just taken on a mountain troll that had been in the woods. The friends were successful and had sent the leak right back to the game with the use of their weapons.

"Yeah, so you guys want to celebrate our win with milkshakes at Bayer's?" Wyatt asked the other two. Dante stopped right in his tracks with a horrified look on his face.

"Dante, dude what's wrong?" Lyle asked worried about his strange friend.

"Callie." Dante said. "I lost track of time. I was supposed to meet her at Bayer's like," he glaced at the time on his phone, "forty-five minutes ago." He said wincing. "Lyle, will you drive me there like now?" Dante asked hopeful.

"Yeah man, come on." Lyle said and the three boys piled into Lyle's car.

Dante ran to the building as soon as Lyle parked the car, he gasped for breath as he opened the door to the diner. Looking around the diner he quickly spotted Callie's bubblegum pink hair. She was setting in a booth alone her head resting in the palm of her hand as she sipped from a strawberry milkshake. Dante rushed over to her quickly and stood in front of her table breathing deeply to catch his breath.

"Callie," he finally said getting her attention. She looked up at him surprised. Her face scrunched up at his disheveled appearance. His face was flushed from running and his clothes were slightly dirty from fighting in the woods. "I'm so sorry."

"Where have you been? And why are you dirty?" Callie asked confused.

"Uh I was in the woods." Dante told her honestly.

"Doing what exactly?" She questioned again. Dante swallowed nervously trying to think of a good reason.

"I was helping Wyatt with an um… project. We kinda lost track of the time. I'm really sorry Callie." He told her with a hopeful look upon his face.

The last thing he wanted was an angry Callie. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at Dante. This only made Dante fidget nervously. He really hoped she would believe him. He hated lying to Callie but he couldn't tell her the truth. She would think he was insane if he told her he was out fighting monsters that leak from an online video game. He couldn't take that chance. As much as he hated to he had to keep the secret from her.

"Okay," Callie said slowly. She was quite sure what to make of Dante. She wanted to be upset or even angry at him but she just couldn't bring herself to be. After a long pause Callie finally decided just to forgive him. "You should set down and maybe get a glass of water. You're breathing pretty hard." She advised him.

Dante followed her advice and took a set in front of her. He gave her a large brace filled smile before asking one of the waitresses for a glace of water.

"I guess it's a little late to go to the movies now huh?" Dante asked her. He felt terrible that he had messed up their date night. He was very happy to note that Callie seemed to forgive him though.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Callie told him playing with the straw inside of her halfway melted milkshake. She was setting in the same position that he had found her in. He noted that she still looked upset.

"Callie, I'm really, really sorry." Dante apologized again.

"It's okay." Callie sighed before straitening up in her seat. She gave Dante a small smile. "It's okay Dante, really." She reassured him.

"Well, I promise to make it up to you. How about tomorrow we go to the mall. We can go look around The Music Box and I'll treat you to an apology gift and lunch." Dante suggested to her.

"Sounds fun," she said before glancing at the time on her phone, which was lying on the table. It was already nine-thirty. "It's getting late, I should probably head home." She told him before getting up and gathering her stuff. Dante quickly followed her lead. When she was ready Dante grabbed her hand and lead her out of the diner towards her house.

Callie had only been home a few minutes when her cell phone ringed. The screen showed that it was Jessica calling.

"Hello," Callie answered as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, so how was your date?" Jessica asked her excitement clearly in her voice. Jessica's date with Lucas must have gone well. Callie sighed.

"Well, I didn't actually go on one." Callie told her slowly.

"What do you mean you didn't go on one?" Jessica asked her confused.

"Well," Callie began as she stepped in to her bedroom and immediately fell on her back onto her bed. "Dante apparently lost track of time and he didn't show up at the dinner till like nine."

"You mean to tell me he forgot about you? You set there waiting for him for almost two hours!" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Um yeah, pretty much." Callie told her.

"The nerve of him, did you at least give him a piece of you mind?" Jessica asked her.

"Not really. I kind of just let it slide. He seemed to have a good reason and he apologized." Callie said trying to calm Jessica down.

"Callie, I know I was happy for you to have a boyfriend and all. You seem so happy but I don't think you should have forgiven Dante so easily. I mean what kind of boyfriend forgets his own date?" Jessica told her.

"I know, I know. But he's going to make it up to me tomorrow. He's going to take me to The Music Box and out to lunch." Callie told her. She could hear Jessica sigh in the background.

"Okay, I guess I'll let it go. I just don't want you to get hurt, ya know?" Jessica told her.

"I know and I hope I don't. I really care about Dante but sometimes I do think that he is I don't know hiding something. And it's just not him. I feel like there is something off about him and his friends." Callie admitted her worries to Jessica.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked confused.

"I mean haven't you noticed the weird things that just happen to them. I mean since I've been dating Dante I've seen Wyatt became the Guru of Daventry Hill's High and Dante run at like super human speed- which by the way he doesn't seem to be able to do anymore. It all just seems really weird." Callie explained to Jessica. "Besides that even before I was dating Dante I noticed a lot of weird things happen around them."

"Okay I guess I do kinda see your point but I'm sure you're just over examining things." Jessica assured her.

"I guess. Well, I guess I'm going to go and get ready for bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Callie told Jessica with a yawn.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Jessica said and after Callie told her goodnight as well the two girls hung up and got ready for bed.

Thankfully the next day with Dante went well. They had a great time at the mall and Dante even bought her a new t-shirt. After they left the mall Dante suggested heading to his house to hang out with the promise of him showing her his musical equipment.

"Dante is that you?" A female voice called from the kitchen. Callie could only guess this was Dante's mom Barbara.

Callie surprisingly had yet to meet Dante's mom. She had a suspicion that this was no coincidence on Dante's part.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" Dante questioned her.

"It was just a question Dante and I.." she told him but she seemed to forget what she was going to say when she walked into the living room, where Dante and Callie were standing, and saw Callie. Barbara raised her eyebrows in question. "Oh hello there, I didn't know Dante was going to invite a guest over. You must be Calliope." She said with a smile.

Callie shifted nervously next to Dante. She wasn't quite sure what to think of Dante's mom. She seemed friendly enough. She also knew that she was friends with her own mom. She wondered what her mom had told her. Her face twitched slightly at her full name- she hated her full name. She gave the woman a small smile.

"Um yeah that's me." Callie told her.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, right Dante?" She told her before turning to her son.

"Yeah right, well now that you two are acquainted we're just going to head upstairs and hang out." Dante told her.

"Keep the door open Dante." She shouted up to them making Callie giggle quietly. Dante just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"We will Barbara!" He shouted back to her after they reached the door to Dante's room.

He hesitated a moment before open the door. Callie saw why when she saw his room for the first time. The room was chaotic. She never had seen a room with so much stuff just everywhere. The walls were covered with posters, pictures, stickers, and even graffiti type paintings on the wall. The floor was relatively clean except for the clothes randomly lying around. His desk and dresser on the other hand was covered with random objects and his bed was an unmade mess.

"Your room is definitely um interesting." Callie said not quite sure if the adjective interesting was quite the word to use for his room.

"Yeah," Dante said looking around his room nervously.

"I like your room. It definitely screams Dante." She told him with a smile and he seemed to relax a little at that.

The rest of the evening went by quickly and before long Dante was wishing Callie a goodnight before she headed home. When he turned from closing the front door he was startled to see his mom standing in front of him.

"So she seems nice." Barbara commented.

"Yeah, she is. How long have you been standing there?" Dante asked her a little paranoid. He wondered if she had watched the goodnight kiss between him and Callie.

"She's really pretty too even though the pink hair startled me at first." Barbara told him with a smile. She completely ignored his question.

"What are you trying to tell me Barbara?" Dante asked her. He was completely confused with this whole conversation.

"I'm just saying I approve. You should invite her over more often." She told with a smile giving him a pat on the shoulder. That was the end of the conversation as she headed upstairs to go to bed. Dante smiled. Things were going great. Sadly for him the happiness wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

**So there is chapter 11 I hope guys enjoy. Tell me what you think! I'll get chapter 12 out as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12 Forgotten

**So here is Chapter 12! I hope to hear you thoughts of it so please review! Also I've posted several new photos on my photobucket account for you guys so please check that out and let me know what you think. ****photobucket .com marvelousthingsffphotos**

* * *

Chapter 12

Forgotten

Life doesn't always go as one plans it to. That is the way of life. Sure you might care about someone or something dearly but caring can't always stop the inevitable. Of course people try not to think of the bad things that could happen and they never know when bad things will happen to them. It usually tends to happen when you think everything is just going perfect.

"Happy birthday, Callie!" Jessica shouted gleefully as Callie slid into the passenger seat of Jessica's Chevrolet Aveo.

Jessica handed her a large, bright pink bag with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it in large curvy print along with a princess crown on it. Callie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she pulled the glittered tissue paper from the bag. Looking inside Callie found a beautiful new dress; it was a black and white, polka-dotted dress featuring a carefully falling cowl neck adorned by three black buttons, and a form-fitting waistband embellished by the same clasps. Jessica had also bought her a cute photo album that was designed to look like a blue steamer trunk. Callie squealed with happiness giving Jessica a huge hug of thanks.

"I love it! Thank you so much Jess." She told her as she carefully placed the gifts back in the bag.

"You're welcome, Callie. So, what did your parents get you?" Jessica asked as she drove them both to school.

"Oh it's so awesome. I brought it with me." She said while she rummaged inside her messenger bag. With a large grin she pulled out a vintage white and green Polaroid camera. "I always wanted one. It totally works too!" She told Jessica. "Oh and they also got me this entire outfit." Callie said gesturing to herself.

She was wearing a light beige t-shirt which sported three colorful pictures of cameras on it, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of bright green, turquoise, and beige oxford flats. The outfit was defiantly Callie from head to toe.

"Aww it's so cute in a quirky kind of way." Jessica told her. They had finally reached the school and both girls started gathering their stuff together. "So what do you think Dante got you?"

"I have no idea." Callie answered truthfully. "But I guess we'll find out soon." Callie told her as they walked into the school together. Callie spotted Dante talking to Wyatt and Angie in the hallway. They were all three setting on one of the circle benches.

"I'll see you in science and you have to show me what he got you. I'm going to go find Lucas." Jessica told her before walking off to search for her boyfriend. Callie happily skipped over to her own boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them with a large smile and a tiny wave.

"Hey Callie, Dante informed me that today was your birthday. I hope you're getting some great stuff." Angie told her with a smile.

"Yeah, speaking off I'm sure you'll appreciate this as well. My parents bought me a vintage Polaroid camera." Callie told her before pulling it out of her bag to show her. As suspected Angie found it interesting.

"That's so cool. I'm glad you're having a good birthday. I'm surprised you're not throwing a party to celebrate." Angie said.

"Oh I'm actually not much of a party person. The only ones I go to are the ones that Rainbow Abstract plays at." Callie answered her.

"Ah gotcha ya." Angie replied.

"Happy birthday Callie!" Dante spoke up as he held out a long black box. "I hope you like it. Uh Angie kind of helped me pick it out." He gave her a nervous smile as she took the box from him.

She opened it carefully and smiled when she saw the beautiful silver charm bracelet that lay inside the box. The bracelet held seven charms upon it. In order the charms were a heart and key, a guitar, a computer, a rainbow, a music note, a camera, and lastly a violin. Her heart swelled as she saw all of her favorite things dangling from the bracelet.

"Dante this is beautiful. Thank you so much." Callie told him before engulfing him in a tight hug. Dante responded immediately putting his arms around her waist pulling her to him tightly. He almost forgot to breathe when he felt Callie's lips press a soft kiss right underneath his ear.

"I'm uh," Dante told her a little breathless. Callie giggled quietly into his neck. "I'm glad you like it." He finished.

Callie pulled back from him with a giant smile across her face. She carefully removed the bracelet from the box and held it out to Dante.

"Will you help me put it on?" She asked him. He gently laid the bracelet on her wrist and the clasped it together for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you like it." Dante told her giving her a playful nudge in the side.

"So you want to walk me to my locker before class?" She asked him.

"Anything for the birthday girl!" Dante told her with a goofy smile.

"So do I really have to pack you the entire way? You're heavy you know." Kyle complained as he once again found himself being used as Callie's transportation. Callie was riding on his back once again to the tables outside to eat lunch.

"What? Did you seriously just call me fat?" Callie asked him shocked.

"And if I did?" Kyle questioned back.

"I will tell Damien who you have a crush on. And just to remind you Damien can't keep a secret to save his own life." Callie threatened. Kyle's eyes widened in fear because he knew that Callie would actually do it.

"Okay, okay I get. You're not fat! Your body is perfect." He said quickly.

"What's going on? And why are you discussing my girlfriend's body?" Dante asked as he stepped up beside them. He looked like he couldn't quite decide if he should laugh or be suspicious.

"He called me fat!" Callie told him with a pout.

"Dante, I just said she was heavy. She has been riding on my back all the way from the math class room." Kyle said to him.

"Seriously Callie?" Dante asked with a smile on his face. She looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"What? This way I can see over people. He makes me feel tall. Besides it's my birthday." Callie tried to explain as she jumped down from Kyle's back. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when the extra weight was gone.

"Why do you always choose me though?" Kyle asked her.

"We've been through this. You're the tallest." She told him as they settled themselves down at a table.

"I wish I wasn't so tall." Kyle told them. "No wait I take that back. I wish Callie wasn't a midget." Kyle corrected himself with a large grin. Callie turned to him giving him a glare.

"I'm not a midget and you need to zip it good sir. You know, unless you want Damien to find out who you're crushing on." She told him. She gave a satisfied smile when Kyle put his hands up in surrender.

Callie slammed the front door of her house loudly before she stomped up the stairs to her room where she angrily opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut as well. She couldn't believe it. She felt like a fool. She fell into her bed face first willing herself not to cry.

Today was Dante and Callie's four month anniversary and they had planned to spend the lovely Sunday by going to the fair that was being hosted in the town. The plan was to meet at Baer's Superstar Diner at one and eat then go on to the fair. The only probably with their plans is that Dante never showed up. Callie had waited for hours but he never showed. She had called and texted him but she never received an answer. She had even called his house and spoke to his mom who had assumed that he was with her. Callie felt like an idiot. She was stood up by her own boyfriend. Callie took deep breaths trying to calm down and forced the tears not to fall. Callie fell asleep a few hours later in the same position in her clothes from the day.

Callie woke up late the next morning confused as to why she was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday and till the memories came back. Quickly Callie through herself together and went to grab a quick breakfast before Jessica arrived to take them to school. When she walked in to the kitchen her mom turned from washing the dishes.

"So may I ask what was with the door slamming when you came home yesterday?" Carol questioned her.

"It's a long story," was Callie's reply as she grabbed a breakfast bar from one of the cabinets to eat on the way to school. Before her mom could question her any further, Callie saw Jessica pull up and Callie sprinted to Jessica's car.

"Hey!" Jessica greeted her. "So how was the fair?" Jessica asked eager to hear the details. Her only response was a glare from Callie. "Um is everything okay Callie?" Jessica asked her carefully.

"I wouldn't know how the fair went because I never got to go." Callie told her angrily. The anger wasn't directed at Jessica but at herself. She thought Dante was different but she found out the hard way that he was just like every other guy she ever liked.

"Callie, what do you mean?" Jessica asked as she pulled out of Callie's driveway.

"I mean that I set in Bear's for hours like some idiot and Dante never showed." She told her and Callie felt the tears burn her eyes. Callie refused to let them fall.

"Oh, Callie I'm so sorry. Please tell me you're not just going to let this slide again are you?" Jessica questioned carefully.

Jessica was worried for her friend. In the past Callie was known to like the worst guys. Jessica was wary of Dante in the beginning but he had seemed like a decent guy even if he was kind of out there. Now Jessica wasn't quite sure what to think of him. What kind of guy forgets his girlfriend when they have plans?

"No, I'm not." Callie told her and after that she refused to say anything more on their ride to school.

Jessica was standing at Callie's locker when she spotted Dante making his way over.

"Um Callie I hope you have your mind together because here he comes." Jessica warned her.

"I do." Callie told her quietly.

"Okay well I'll see you in science, okay?" Jessica asked and Callie nodded her head in agreement. Jessica waved a goodbye to her just as Dante walked up to her.

"Good morning Callie." Dante smiled at her. His smile slowly turned into a frown at the look on Callie's face.

"Don't 'good morning Callie' me Dante!" She snapped at him. Dante's eyes widened at her tone.

"Um okay. What's going on?" he asked her confused.

"Where were you yesterday?" Callie asked trying very hard not to lose her cool.

"What are you talking about? I was-" Callie could tell from his face that he just now remembered. "Oh Callie I'm so…" She didn't let him finished.

"Let me guess, sorry. Yeah that's what you always say. News flash Dante saying sorry doesn't fix anything! I'm going to ask you this once and I want the truth. Where were you yesterday?" Callie told him.

Dante brain was panicking. He couldn't tell her that he was out fighting a video game leak when he was supposed to be going to the fair with her. He couldn't believe he forgot but by the time he and the guys had taken out the leak it was incredibly late and he went straight home as to not get in trouble with Barbara.

"I was um," Dante looked at her. He couldn't lie to her. "I can't tell you." He said holding his breath for the yelling he was positive he was going to receive. He was wrong.

"You can't tell me?" Callie questioned him slowly and calmly. This made Dante even more frightened of her then her yelling.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So you leave me at Bear's to set there like an idiot waiting for you for hours. You don't answer your cell phone and now you're telling me you can't even give me the reason why?" Callie said her voice rising. She could feel her face heating up.

"Look Callie I just can't tell you okay? It's nothing bad I swear." Dante tried telling her.

"You know Dante whatever. Don't tell me. I don't care what you were doing because it's not my problem anymore. We're through!" She told him before stomping off leaving him standing there in shock.

The late bell rang just as Dante stepped into Mr. Patrick's science classroom. He slumped down in his seat behind Callie. He frowned and looked sadly at the back of her head. This was even worse than before he dated her. Wyatt looked between Callie, who faced the front of the classroom determinedly, and Dante who was now doodling in his notebook not paying any attention to the world around him.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a good weekend. We'll be working on chapter nine of our books this week. I want you to read through the chapter and answer the question in this booklet." Mr. Patrick told his class holding up one of the booklets, which were five pages of questions stapled together. "I'll give each row some and just pass them back."

Dante almost jumped out of his seat when Callie all but slammed the booklet on his desk covering his notebook of doodles. Dante stared at her with wide eyes his mouth unable to come up with anything to say.

"There's your booklet." She told him before she turned her back to him once more. She wasted no time in starting her work. Dante stared at her bubblegum pink hair for a moment longer before shaking his head and look sadly at the pages of questions.

"So you broke up with him?" Damien asked her gently at lunch the same day.

"Yeah," Callie replied simply.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"What do you think?" she snapped at him. He quickly held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, it was just a question. I'm not good with upset girls." Damien told her.

"No, I'm sorry. You're just trying to help. Where are the others?" Callie asked him noticing that the rest of the group was missing.

"They should be here in a minute." He answered and he was right. Not soon after he said that the rest of their group arrived to set at the table.

"How's our little princess doing? We heard what happened." Kyle told her.

"I feel like an idiot. I should have known that he would just end up being like all the others. There were so many signs but I liked him so I just looked over them. Now I just want to cry and eat a lot of ice cream." Callie told them as she tugged at the ends of her pink locks.

"If you want I'll come over to your house this evening and we'll have a girl night." Jessica suggested.

"Okay." She replied. Her friends realized that that was the end of the conversation for their pink haired princess and they ate their lunch in silence.

The day passed by incredibly slow but Callie couldn't have been more thankful when the bell rang to go home. She walked silently beside Jessica to her car. They took a short trip to the grocery store to get ice cream before heading straight to Callie's house.

* * *

**Review and don't forget to check out my photobucket account photos include Callie's presents! ********photobucket .com marvelousthingsffphotos**


	13. Chapter 13 Being Alone

Chapter 13  
Being Alone

Dante was stretched out on the bright red couch that was in the NeverFail's headquarters just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe Callie dumped him. Well actually he could believe. He supposed that looking at it from Callie's point of view he would have dumped himself as well. The problem was Dante couldn't get his mind off of Callie. It had been about week since she had broken up with him and it was the first Saturday night that he wouldn't be spending with Callie.

"Dante is that you? What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked him as walked into the warehouse that was their headquarters.

"Just laying here." Dante answered.

"Dante, you really need to start trying to get over Callie." Wyatt said even though it pained him to say it. Dante had been quite and depressed all week. Instead of getting better he seemed to get worse. Wyatt felt sorry for his friend. Wyatt knew that Dante really cared about Callie and he still does. "Hey I know why don't we go grab a burger or something at Baer's?" Wyatt suggested so his friend would get out into the world again.

"Yeah, sure why not," Dante said with a shrug as he got up from the couch.

Wyatt was telling Dante about his newest quest in Conquer of All Worlds while Dante idly chewed on his French fries. Dante let out a groan when he saw a head of pink hair walk through the door. Dante was surprised to see Callie alone. He watched as she set herself on one of the bar stools and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"You going to be okay? We can leave if you want." Wyatt suggested as he followed Dante's line of vision to where Callie was now setting sipping on her milkshake.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It just sucks that the only reason that she broke up with me is because of us fighting game leaks. I mean I always thought that that was awesome but it cost me a really cool girl who didn't mind eye to eye contact kissing." Dante whispered to Wyatt as he continued to glance over at Callie.

"Well, maybe you don't have to tell her about the leaks. I'm sure there is some way for the two of you to get back together. I mean have you tried talking to her?" Wyatt asked. Dante's response was to give him a look that made Wyatt feel dumb.

"Of course I've tried talking to her but she won't talk to me." Dante explained. "Hey she won't talk to me but she might talk to you." Dante said giving Wyatt a pleading smile.

Wyatt tried to argue his way out of it but Dante wouldn't hear it. Sighing in defeat Wyatt made his way over to Callie. He took a seat beside her waiting for her to take notice to him. He set there for a minute before she looked up from her book she was reading and saw him. She gave him a look of surprise.

"Oh hey Wyatt," She greeted him speaking slowly. She hadn't spoken to any of Dante's friends since the breakup.

"Hey Callie," Wyatt greeted back awkwardly. He really wished Dante didn't force this on him.

"Did you need something?" She asked looking at him questionably.

"Well," Wyatt began taking a deep breath of courage. "I just want to ya know talk to you, haven't really got to do that lately. You still playing Conquer of All Worlds?" Wyatt rambled off to her.

"Okay," Callie said dragging out the world slowly. "Why don't we start with oh I don't know the real reason why you came over here." Callie told him as she glanced to where Dante was setting trying to act like he wasn't watching them.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked her.

"What I mean is Dante forced you to come talk to me right?" She asked him as she turned in her stool to fully face him. Wyatt just stared not quite sure what to do. "Let me make this simple. I don't want to get back together with Dante. I cared or still do care about him greatly but I can't just ignore that he has lied and keep things from me. I know that there is something going on with him- with all three of you actually and I use to care. But I don't anymore. I just want to be left alone okay? This is hard for me too." Callie told him.

Wyatt shifted nervously under Callie's stare. He wasn't quite sure what to do next in this situation. Part of him felt bad that he would have to relay the news to Dante; who will be heartbroken and the other part of him was relieved that Callie wasn't going to ask question about the Dante situation.

"Um okay, I'll let him know." Wyatt finally said.

"Good, well I better get home. My dad is hopefully in bed by now." She told as she gathered her stuff together.

"Hopefully?" Wyatt couldn't resist himself to ask.

"Um yeah, my dad and I don't really see eye to eye. We argue a lot when he's home." Callie told him with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Well, I'm going to head out. I guess I'll see you around. Oh and to answer your question yes I still play." Callie told with a small smile before making her way towards the exit.

With a quick nod of his head and a wave goodbye, he got up from the stool and made his back over to an anxious looking Dante.

"So, what did she say?" Dante asked eagerly.

"Well, to put it simply you're borked." Wyatt told him.

"Seriously?" Dante asked him desperate.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Dante. She said that she still cares about you but she can't forgive the lying and stuff. She told me that she wants you to leave her alone." Wyatt told his friend watching as Dante laid his head on the table sadly.

"Wonderful," Dante mumbled into to table.

Callie was miserable. She missed Dante greatly but she couldn't forgive him. She would move on and once again adjust and be happy without Dante in her life. She could do it and she had her friends to support her.

"So do you want to go shopping after school today? I was thinking I need a new pair of shoes." Jessica suggested to Callie as they walked down the hallway.

It was Wednesday and the two girls had just walked into school heading towards their lockers. Just a little over a week had passed since the breakup of Callie and Dante and Callie was finally starting to cope or so everyone thought.

"I can't. I'm having band practice after school." Callie told her as she watched Jessica rummage through her locker for her books.

"Of course you do." Jessica replied with an eye roll.

"Hello, ladies." Said the cheerful voice of Lucas, Jessica's boyfriend, and beside him stood no other than Adam.

"Hey!" Jessica greeted him happily giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Callie averted her eyes awkwardly.

"Well, I'm just going to ya know head to class." Callie said quietly before quietly slipping away. She didn't get very far.

"Hey, wait up. I'll walk you. You have science first right?" Adam said as he jogged a little to catch up to Callie. She looked at him confused. This was the same guy that just a few months ago called her a freak. The world was a very confusing place. "So how have you been?" Adam asked her as matched her pace.

Callie turned to him with an eyebrow lifted. "How have I been? What kind of question is that coming from a person who thinks I'm a freak?" She questioned him as they made their way through the hallway towards her first class.

"I don't think you're a freak Callie. I was just mad that you were interested in Dante over me." Adam explained to her.

"If you say so." Callie said not fully trusting him. "Well here we are." Callie announced as she reached the entrance to her class. After giving him an awkward wave of goodbye she made her way inside. She was greeted to the confused stairs of Wyatt and Dante. Shifting uncomfortably she made her way to her seat in front of Dante.

"Hi, Callie." Wyatt said breaking the tension between the three of them.

"Oh hey Wyatt." Callie said smiling briefly in his direction. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Dante had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Did Adam Lane just walk you to class?" Dante asked her quietly.

"Uh yeah, I guess. He kind of just started walking with me." Callie asked avoiding looking at Dante directly.

Callie knew she shouldn't care if walking to class with Adam hurt Dante's feelings or not. After all he was the one who lied to her and forgot about her.

'I'm the one who was betrayed. I shouldn't care about his feelings.' Callie thought to herself as she turned towards the front of the class.

The next couple of weeks were hard for Callie. Every time she thought she was getting over Dante she would see him and all of her hard work would be for nothing. Also it seemed that now that Callie was once again single, Adam was interested in her once more. Except for the sadness and betrayal she felt every time she was near Dante, her life was back to the way it used to be.

"Mom, are you home?" Callie shouted as she walked into her home closing the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother's voice called from inside the kitchen.

Callie walked to see her mom fixing dinner. Callie hopped onto the counter beside the fridge to watch. She ignored the disapproving look her mother sent her way and continued to set there.

"So, how was school today?" Carol asked her.

"It was alright." Callie answered with a shrug tapping her fingers on her legs.

"So any new boyfriends I should know about?" Carol questioned her again. Callie threw a glare her way. She loved her mom dearly but sometime she was way too noisy.

"No, mom, why are you evening asking that?" She asked her cheeks heating up.

Callie watched her mother remove the lasagna from the oven before she turned to face Callie.

"I was just curious. Barbara said Dante had finally stopped moping around the house." She told her making Callie groan.

"Seriously, you're talking to his mom about us? That's so wrong!" Callie shouted at her mom.

"Well, we were just worried about both of you. You two seemed so close and then you broke up with him." Carol tried to explain. Callie sighed while she slipped off the counter.

"Mom, trust me I had a good reason to breakup with him." Callie mumbled as she made her way to leave the kitchen for the sanctuary of her bedroom.

"Oh, Callie I almost forgot to tell you. I have a job for you." Carol called to her. Callie stopped just before walking up the stairs.

"A job? What kind of job?" Callie asked her.

"Well, I'm helping with The Founder's Day Fundraiser at your school and I thought it would be a good idea to have your band play. So are you interested?" Carol asked her.

"Yeah, totally. The guys and I can't resist free pancakes!" Callie told her with a smile which her mother returned.

"Great, it's on Saturday. I hope that is not too soon."

"Nope we'll be ready." Callie told her before continuing on her way to her room.

Saturday came quickly and Callie was excited to perform especially for the fundraiser. That morning Callie, Damien, Patrick, and Kyle all loaded themselves, their instruments, and other equipment into Damien's Jeep to go set up. Callie was bouncing in excitement in the passenger seat.

"I need pancakes!" Damien wined to the group as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Well, go get pancakes." Callie told him simply shoeing the boys away.

They had just finished their performance and the crowd of people seemed to have enjoyed the entertainment. Now the group of friends was free to do as they pleased. The boys went to stuff themselves as Callie went to find her mom. She spotted her talking to a group of other women.

"Hey mom! Did you like our performance?" Callie asked as she stood beside her mom. She realized one of the women her mom was talking to was Barbara- Dante's mom.

"Oh, Calliope your band was wonderful. I'm so glad you guys played." Carol told her. "Oh I made you a plate. I thought you might be hungry." Carol handed Callie a plate with a stack of pancakes on it and fruit. Callie smiled- her mom was the best.

"Dante?" Callie heard Barbara say suddenly. Callie followed Barbara's line of vision and sure enough there was Dante along with another boy that Callie didn't recognize.

The boy beside Dante was interesting looking. His clothing looked like something from the nineteenth century. Callie tried really hard not to be suspicious of Dante's new friend. It was no longer any of her business.

"Hi," Dante shouted surprised. He quickly turned around to face his mom. "Jack, this is my Barbara." Dante told him. Dante's friend Jack stepped up to greet Barbara.

"Please to meet you mam. You are much too pretty and young looking to be anyone's Barbara." Jack told her. Callie eyebrows raised in suspicion. Once again something just wasn't right.

"Dante I have to say first Waylon and now Jack, I like your new set of friends." Barbara told him. Callie assumed by Waylon she meant Wyatt.

"Good!" Dante said with a large smile.

"Please to meet you Barbara," Jack said before kissing her hand like a true gentleman.

After Dante tried to still his mom's plate of food Barbara left the three of them alone. Callie shifted nervously looking between Jack and Dante.

"Oh um Jack this is Callie," Dante introduced them trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's very nice to meet you miss. I must say you are very beautiful." Jack told her as he kissed her hand just as he did with Barbara. Callie gave him a look of disbelief and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh, um thanks. It's nice to meet you too, I guess." Callie told him confused. She had no clue who this Jack boy was but there was defiantly something strange about him. "Well, I'm going to go find my friends. I guess I'll see you around." She told them before giving them both a smile and a wave.

Callie was right in her assumption of Jack being strange. Jack was actually a leak from Dante's e-book Jack and the Beanstalk which just so happened to be his favorite story. Not only had Jack leaked from the story but so had the giant.

"Hey, princess, you ready to head home?" Damien asked her as she joined the group of guys. He ruffled her hair playfully as she glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Did you guys already load the equipment?" She questioned them.

"Yep, were ready to roll." Kyle answered.

On their drive to her house, Callie let out a noise of panic.

"My bracelet! It's gone!" She told them when she noticed her bare wrist. The bracelet in question was the one she received from Dante on her birthday. Even though they had broken up she couldn't bring herself to take it off.

"What bracelet are you talking about Callie?" Patrick asked her from the back seat.

"The charm bracelet Dante got me. It must have feel off or something." Callie told them panic clearly in her voice.

"Don't worry Callie I'm sure it will turn up." Damien said trying to comfort her. Callie sighed in defeat as Damien pulled into her driveway.

"I hope you guys are right." Callie told them as she gathered her stuff. "I talk to you guys later."

NeverFail had sent the giant and Jack back to their e-book successfully. Sadly for Dante he found out that his hero Jack was not all what he seemed to be. In the end Jack was just a thief who picked on the giant. In his time in the real world Jack had stolen Angie's wallet, Dante's Skullkcracker, Barbara's ring, and lastly Callie's charm bracelet. All the items had been returned to their rightful owners except for the charm bracelet. Dante was going to return to Callie the next day.

It was around noon on Sunday when Callie heard the knock on the front door. She was playing Conquer of All Worlds in her cotton pajamas that were decorated in colorful cupcakes. Sighing she exited out of the game and pulled of her headset. Both of her parents were out so she rushed down the stair to answer the door. She was shocked when she pulled the door open to find Dante standing their looking around awkwardly.

"Dante?" Callie questioned him confused. His head snapped up to look at her at the sound of her voice. He gave her a tiny smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Um well I uh thought you might want this back." He said. Callie was confused until she saw in his outstretched hand her charm bracelet. Callie's blue eyes sparkled as she took the piece of jewelry from his hand.

"I've been looking everywhere for it. Where did you find it?" Callie asked him as she clasped it back on to her wrist securely.

"I found it at the fundraiser yesterday. It was lying on the ground." Dante told her. Dante couldn't help but notice how cute she looked standing there in her cupcake pajama pants and turquoise tank top with her hair put up into tiny pigtails. Dante looked down at his hands that were holding his skateboard. No matter how hard he tried he still wasn't completely over Callie.

"Wow, I'm glad you found it. Thanks." She told with a smile as she stood in the door way of her house.

"You're welcome. I'm actually surprised you still wear it." Dante told her.

"Well it's a very thoughtful gift I couldn't just not wear it now." She told looking down at her bare feet shyly.

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Dante said. "Well, I guess I'll be heading home and let you get back to doing whatever it was that you were doing." Dante rambled.

"I was playing Conquer of All Worlds. But yeah I guess I'll uh see you around." Callie said looking up at him.

'Could this be anymore awkward,' Callie thought to herself.

"Yeah, well uh see you around." Dante told her before turning away from her and walking down the steps of her front porch. Callie watched as he strapped on his helmet and took off down the street on his skateboard. Callie closed the door with a long sigh. Callie wondered if she ever would be able to get over Dante.


	14. Chapter 14 Watched

**Authors Note: I'm sad that I had no reviews at all for the last chapter. I hope you guys are still interested. Also there is probably only going to be like two maybe three more chapters. Well enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 14

Watched

"Go left, go left! We're so close!" Callie shouted into her headset.

"Watch out!" Callie heard Wyatt's voice through the headphones warning her about an approaching Skunkbear. Callie was at the edge of her computer chair playing Conquer of All Worlds online with Wyatt, who offered to help her with some of her quests. She enjoyed playing with him because not only was he a fantastic player but he never brought up Dante during the time they played together.

"That's right Skunkbear you never stood a chance!" Callie shouted while doing a dance in her seat in victory of the kill.

"Congrats. Now let's go get the sword." Wyatt told her. He watched as his character Black Death and Callie's character Lady Kassie made their way to claim the treasure. After Callie put it into her inventory the two sent their characters back to Newport.

"Dude, there you are. We've been waiting for you for like fifteen minutes. We thought you forgot." Callie heard a very familiar voice speak up through her headset. Expanding the camera angle of the game she found Sir Bickle, Dante's character and Wizza, Lyle's character standing near her and Wyatt's characters.

"Oh yeah uh sorry about that guys I got distracted helping with a quest." Wyatt told them with twinge of nerves ringing clearly through his voice. He hadn't told Dante or Lyle that he continued playing the game with Callie. He felt Dante would probably have a mental break down.

"Helping? Who were you helping?" Dante asked. "I hope it wasn't some noob." he muttered as an afterthought.

"No…" Wyatt trailed off. Callie sighed.

"He was helping me." Callie answered bringing attention to her character.

"Callie?" Dante asked unsure and somewhat surprised. He was unaware that she even still played the game.

"In the flesh well figuratively speaking of course." She replied. "And I'm not a noob!" She told him offended.

"I uh didn't know you still played." Dante said. "And you play with Wyatt." Dante said accusingly.

"Yeah, sometimes. Well I better hop off. Um I guess I'll see you guys around." Callie told them before exiting out of the game.

"Dude, how could you do that behind my back and not tell me?" Dante asked Wyatt the next day at school. The two friends were standing by the doors that lead to the quad waiting for the school day to begin.

"You do know the point of doing something behind someone's back is to not tell them right?" Wyatt asked. He was answered with a blank stare from Dante. "Never mind. Dante you're making this a much bigger deal then it is. I was just helping her with some of her quests." Wyatt explained.

"You're right, sorry. I just wish I could talk to her or something." Dante told him running a hand through his shaggy hair making it stick up in random places.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Angie greeted them as she stood in front of them.

"Not much." Wyatt answered. Angie and Wyatt both turned too stared at the unnaturally quite Dante to find his face twitching as he stared at something over Angie's shoulder. Wyatt and Angie followed his vision to find Callie standing at her locker but she wasn't alone. Standing beside her and talking to her was Adam. Dante watched as Callie laughed at something Adam said before the two both walked off together.

"So are you busy this weekend?" Adam asked Callie casually as he walked her to her first class. She paused in her steps beside him and gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked drawing out the word slowly.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me... and some of the other guys. Lucas is going to be there so I'm sure Jess will be there as well." He told her still speaking casually.

"I guess it could be fun. I don't have any gigs this weekend. Patrick is going out of town to visit a few of his cousins." She told as they stopped at the classroom door. Callie shifted her weight from her left foot to the right awkwardly. "Well, um I guess I'll see you later." Callie said staring down at her brightly colored oxford shoes.

"Cool, I'll see ya later." Adam said with a bright smile and giving her shoulder a soft touch before leaving her to make it to his own class. Callie stared at him in wonder as he walked away her pale cheeks heating to a rosy red.

"That was interesting." Callie heard from behind her. Callie jumped frightened before looking over her shoulder to see Jessica staring at her with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"What was?" Callie asked her confused as they walked side by side into the classroom to their seats.

"You know what and you told me you thought Adam was a jerk all this time." Jessica reminded her.

"Well, I still don't think that highly of him but he hasn't been driving me nuts. He's been actually kind of sweet." Callie told her with a shrug as she arranged her books on her desk. Callie herself couldn't really figure out what she thought of Adam now of days. He didn't annoy her like he use to but she wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"So you wouldn't happen to be developing a crush on Adam would you?" Jessica asked her a large smile spreading across her face. Callie felt her face become heated once more.

"Um well I would-" before she could finish her answer she was distracted by the loud thump behind her.

Turn around in her seat she found the noise was Dante's book bag being dropped on the floor. He stood there shocked his eyes widened staring at Callie and Jessica. Apparently he had heard their conversation. Callie looked away from him feeling awkward as she bit down on her lip. A few seconds later she heard him settle down in his seat behind her. Callie sighed when Mr. Patrick directed the class's attention up front. Today they would be watching a science documentary.

"Callie…. Earth to Callie anyone home!" Jessica's said making Callie's head snap up to meet her stare.

"Yeah?" Callie asked her face scrunched up in confusion.

Jessica rolled her eyes before responding. "Wow, you're really spacey today. What are you doing anyway?" She asked trying to peak at the notebook Callie was hunched over.

"I'm writing some new lyrics… or at least I'm trying to." Callie answered her turning back to her notebook. She stared at it determined. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes were narrowed at the notebook in front of her.

"I see." Jessica said slowly but Callie didn't respond. Jessica shook her head before turning to face her lunch. The two friends were both seated at one of the tables outside to spend their lunch. "So you're still going to the mall tomorrow with me right?" Jessica asked not being able to take the silence any longer.

"You mean am I still going to the mall with Adam?" Callie questioned back without looking up. Jessica rolled her green eyes at her friend.

"Same thing, so are you going?" Jessica asked again.

"I don't know, maybe." Callie asked scratching out a few lines she had written.

"You said you would go. Come on it will be fun." Jessica said. "Besides what else do you got to do. No band practice and I will not let you stay home so you can play that stupid game."

"It's not a stupid game." Callie said closing her notebook before shoving it into her messenger bag and then placed the pen she had been using behind her ear. "And I'll go but we have to stop at The Music Box."

"Of course," Jessica said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Callie stood in front of the mirror inspecting herself. Her pink hair was down and parted to one side her bangs falling into her eyes slightly. She wore an off white whale-printed t-shirt with skinny jeans, and a pair aqua flats. After she gave her reflection a nod of approval she grabbed her jacket which was a zip up hoodie that one side was green while the other side was blue. Hearing the honk of Jessica's Callie grabbed her purse before leaving her room and went to meet Jessica outside.

"Hey, Jess!" Callie greeted as she slid into the passenger's seat of the Aveo. Wasting no time as she turned on the radio and started going through different stations.

"Hey! You ready to hit the mall?" Jessica asked but gave her no time to answer before pulling out of Callie's driveway.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Callie told her with a smirk on her face. Finally settling on a radio station, she slumped down in her seat as she tapped her fingers on her knees to the beat of the song.

Twenty minutes later the two girls were standing in the mall food court where they were to meet the others. Jessica quickly spotted the boys and practically dragged Callie over to great Lucas.

"Hello ladies!" Lucas greeted them when he spotted them. Callie looked to the group of guys that sat at the table. The group consisted of Lucas, Adam, Reggie, and lastly Lyle.

"So are you ladies ready to do some shopping?" Adam asked with a large grin on his handsome face.

"Of course, Callie's already made it known that we have to visit The Music Box." Jessica told them. At the mention of her name Callie shifted her weight and gave the group a smile. She felt awkward around this group. All four guys were football players and overly popular and Jessica herself was highly popular. Callie didn't feel as she fitted in with this group. She missed her own group of misfits; Damien, Kyle, and Patrick.

"Of course we'll be going there. Anywhere the ladies want to go." Lucas replied giving Jessica a peck on the cheek. Callie scrunched her nose up before looking around at the busy food court.

"You ready Callie?" Adam asked beside her. Callie nodded as she joined the group as the made their way from store to store.

Five stores later the group finally made it to The Music Box and Callie sighed in relief. Today hadn't been terrible but it hadn't been what Jessica had made her believe it was going to be. Most of the trip had been spent with Adam rambling on beside her. Callie admitted that her feeling towards him had started to change the last couple of days but she tried to keep reminding herself that he was still the same guy that called her a freak. She wondered if he had changed at all or if this was some sick joke to him. She was afraid to give Adam a chance. She was afraid it would backfire on her.

Callie walked around the store finally able to separate herself from the group. She loved Jessica but she sometimes wish her friend didn't try to suffocate her with people she didn't feel completely comfortable with. Callie sighed and wished she had made an excuse so she could have stayed home and played Conquer of All Worlds. Since her break up with Dante, Callie had found comfort in the game. She played it whenever she could. She turned around the corner to look at another aisle of CD's when she bumped into another person.

"Sorry Callie," said the other person. Callie looked up to see Lyle smiling at her.

"It's okay I wasn't paying much attention." Callie told him giving him a smile of her own. Out of the group of boys she felt most comfortable around Lyle. She supposed it was because she had grown close to him over the time she and Dante had dated.

"You looked pretty zoned out. Don't tell me you think we're that boring." Lyle joked.

"No offence but I could think of more fun things to do." Callie said with a shrug before walking around him to go do the aisle of CD's. She heard his footsteps as he walked behind her.

"Hey, you're still playing the game right?" Lyle asked her suddenly. His tone was casual. Callie turned her head to look at him questioningly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just wanted to throw this out there. I heard you still play with Wyatt and well you're always welcomed to be a part of the NeverFail clan." Lyle told her. He was surprised when Callie actually laughed at him. She stopped when she saw he was serious.

"Look thanks for the offer. It means a lot. You're really nice and so is Wyatt but um.." Callie trailed off not sure what to say.

"But you don't want to play with Dante." Lyle finished for her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was mad at the fact that I was talking to Wyatt so I'm sure he doesn't want to play with me." Callie told. Lyle actually gave a small laugh at that.

"Actually it was more like he was made that Wyatt was talking to _you_." He told her and Callie gave him a look of confusion. "Okay listen Dante in his crazy logic thought that you and Wyatt might have been you know dating or something. I'm not really sure. Dante thinks different then well everyone but I think he was jealous. I can tell you one thing though Callie, he still likes you."

"If he liked me so much then he shouldn't have forgotten about me and lied to me." Callie told him before walking away leaving him standing there.

Callie was at the edge of her computer chair once again playing the game. She was currently working on The Quest of Aracha. According to the information she read on the internet he was a servant of Maldark's and from the description of him he was some sort of half-spider, half-human creature. She had been playing for hours and she was one obstacle away from facing Aracha himself. Just when she was about to travel through the portal to go face him she was interrupted by knocking on her bedroom door.

"Calliope, are you still awake?" Her mother's voice sounded through the door. Callie sighed before walking over to open her door just enough to stick her head out.

"If I was asleep I wouldn't be now." Callie pointed out to her mother.

"It's late Calliope. You have school tomorrow. You should been in bed." Her mother told her. Callie sighed before rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go to bed." Callie sighed in defeat before closing the door.

Walking back to her computer she noticed the portal to face Aracha was gone. Her face scrunched up in confusion when the game wouldn't allow her to open another portal. Frustrated and tired she gave up and after saving she exited the game and shut down her computer.

Callie tossed and turned trying to get comfortable under her blankets. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed before she fell asleep. Unknown to the sleeping Callie, during the night a green portal opened up in the middle of her bedroom. Out from the portal stepped a man dressed from head to toe in black. He grinned evilly at the bed where Callie slept peacefully.

Quietly the man walked to her bed and looked down at her an evil glint in his eyes.

"You my lady will be a great help to me and my master to destroy NeverFail. Sleep now Lady Kassie for tomorrow night will be the beginning of your end." He told her softly and she groaned and rolled over in her sleep. She was completely unaware of the trouble she was about to find herself in. The man watched her for a few more moments before leaving without a trace. Callie sighed as she buried her face more into her pillow never realizing that she had just been watched.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 Captured

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really helped me get in the mood to write this chapter. Hopefully you guys love this chapter as well. Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

Chapter 15

Captured

Callie groaned as she rolled over slamming her hand down on her alarm clock to silence it. She stretched out on her bed as she yawned before slowly getting out of her warm bed. Finally feeling more awake she started getting herself ready for the school day. Thirty minutes later Callie ran out her front door to meet Jessica outside in her car.

Callie felt like something was wrong from the moment she woke up this morning. She couldn't figure out what was wrong but she knew something was different about today. Callie felt as if someone was watching her but she shook it off as being her imagination. It wasn't possible. She thought maybe Jessica was right she had been playing to many video games.

Even though she kept telling her self she was being silly, Callie couldn't shake the feeling she felt all this morning. She felt it when she was in her house, in the car with Jessica, on the walk from the car to in the building, and even when she was at her locker. Callie was now setting at her desk in her science room tapping her pencil against the side of her desk continuously. She could feel her body tense and the hair on the back of her neck raise. The feeling was still there and Callie wished she could just scream and punch something. Callie almost jumped out of her skin when the girl in front of her shoved worksheets in her face. Callie took one for herself then turned around to give the last one to Dante, who still sat behind her.

Dante was setting there with his head buried in his arms most likely asleep. Callie rolled her eyes before gently tapping Dante on the arm to get his attention. He snapped to attention quickly looking around with wide eyes before realizing it was Callie that touched him. He smiled his trademark smile at her that use to make Callie melt and if she was being honest with herself it still did.

"Here's your worksheet." Callie told him as she handed him the paper. He took it from her as he studied her.

"Are you okay? You seem um nervous…" Dante told her as he watched her look around the room suspiciously. He noticed she was doing the same thing when he saw her at her locker earlier this morning. Callie's attention was drawn back to him at his question.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired I guess." She told him giving him a tiny smile before turning back around in her seat to start on her assignment.

Callie was grumpy by the time the bell rang for the end of the day. Her friends were worried about her. She had snapped at all of them today when they asked her something. They noticed her nervous habits and how she constantly was looking around at her surroundings. Every time they asked her what was wrong she either refused to answer or lied. Jessica met Callie at her locker and stood beside her as she watched Callie shove her things into her messenger bag.

"You ready for me to take you home?" Jessica asked when Callie shut her locker.

"Actually I'm staying after school. I'm helping Angie with some pages for the yearbook." Callie told her.

"Oh, well did you want me to come get you later?" Jessica offered.

"I'll just walk home. I'll see you tomorrow." Callie told her before walking off to meet up with Angie.

"Hey Callie!" Angie greeted her as soon as Callie stepped into the classroom. Callie gave her a small smile as she walked over to her. Truthfully Callie did not want to be here. Her head hurt and she felt like she might have been going crazy. Something was wrong and Callie couldn't figure out what was going on. Callie wished she had just skipped out on the yearbook and went home. Callie wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her soft bed and forget this day happened but sadly she had made a promise to help Angie.

"You look like you've had a rough day." Angie commented as they started going through photos and deleting the bad ones.

"You could say that." Callie told her as she deleted another poorly took picture. "Ugh who takes these photos? Does this school just let anyone handle the camera during school events? These pictures are terrible." Callie complained as she deleted a few more pictures. The quality of them was terrible.

"Pretty much, they let anyone onto the yearbook staff. Half of them don't even know anything about at camera except how to take pictures in the mirror of themselves. Most of them don't know anything about editing either." Angie told her. Angie was grateful for Callie's help. She was one of the few students in the school who knew a lot about photography. It was one of Callie's passions. Angie had tried to get Callie to join the staff but she always told her she was too busy with Abstract Rainbow. When she had time though, Callie was always willing to help Angie though.

Two hours later the girls called it a day and cleaned up the classroom. Gathering their belongings the two girls said goodbye before separating to head to their own houses. As Callie pulled her coat closer to her body as a gust of wind blew past her Callie looked around the empty street she was walking on. The feeling was stronger now than ever. Her stomach was twisted in knots and her body tensed but she could not find the source for her paranoia. Callie forced her legs to walk quicker as she listened intently to her surroundings.

Callie sighed in relief when her house came in to view. She was just three houses away from her own. She could just imagine herself falling into her bed after a nice long relaxing bath. Her imagination distracted her and before she knew what had happened she ran into something very solid in front of her. Startled she looked up to see a very tall man completely dressed in black standing before her. His black eyes stared down at her unmoving. Callie gulped as his gaze made her feel the same feeling she had felt all day but ten times worse. Callie felt a scream rising in her throat but before she could let it out the man in front of her spit a gooey substance on to her face. The last thing Callie saw was his mouth spread into an evil grin and his eyes gleam dangerously before she blacked out completely.

Jessica sighed before slamming her car door then walked up to Callie's house. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to answer. It was the next day and Jessica hoped Callie was in a better mood then she was yesterday. The door opened to Callie's mom looking at her confused.

"Is Callie ready for school?" Jessica asked her.

"Oh didn't Calliope tell you. She left me a note this morning saying that she was going to walk to school this morning. She said she had to do something before school." Carol explained to her.

"Oh, um okay then." Jessica told her. "I'm sorry for bothering you then. Callie didn't tell say anything about it."

"Not a problem dear. Calliope is sometimes quite forgetful." Carol told her before sending Jessica on her way to school.

As time stretched on and first period grew nearer Jessica became worried and sought out Damien, Kyle, and Patrick. It was five minutes until classes were to start and Jessica had not heard from Callie even after sending her text messages and calling her. She received no response and only Callie's voice mail. Jessica was nearing a nervous breakdown before she found the guys.

"There you guys are." Jessica told them trying to catch her breath from running around the school.

"Hey Jess, uh is something wrong? You look like you just ran a mile." Damien asked her. The three boys all gave her confused looks.

"Have you guys heard or seen Callie this morning?" she asked them.

"Um no we figured she was with you." Kyle answered her.

"Did you not pick her up this morning?" Patrick asked confused.

"Her mom said she walked to school. She apparently had already left before I got there. I haven't seen her yet and she's not answering her phone." Jessica told them her voice full of panic and worry. After hearing this, the three boys all looked at each other with worried looks. Callie always answered her phone. The four friends jumped as the bell to first period rang throughout the school.

"Well, I'm sure she'll turn up. Maybe she just needed some alone time. She was in a terrible mood yesterday." Damien told them trying to keep positive before all of them headed to class.

It was lunch and there was still no sign of Callie. Jessica sat at one of the lunch tables outside while Damien, Kyle and Patrick tried to keep her calm while keeping their own selves together.

"What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt? I just don't know what to do. We need to tell someone." Jessica told them.

"Jess, I'm sure Callie's fine. She probably just needs to be alone. You know she hasn't been herself the past couple of months." Kyle reasoned.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jessica reasoned taking a deep calming breath. She hoped that wherever Callie had gotten to that she was safe.

Dante was resting his head on the palm of his hand in class trying very hard not to fall asleep. He was doodling in one of his notebooks as the class dragged by. His attention was brought to the seat in front of him when Kyle seated himself in it half way through class.

"Hey Dante." Kyle greeted him.

"Hey, Kyle." Dante replied back. "Did you need something?" Dante asked him.

"This might sound like a crazy question but you wouldn't have seen or heard from Callie today would you?" Kyle asked him hopeful.

"You're kidding right?" Dante asked with a few chuckles. Kyle must have been crazy to think he of all people had talk to Callie. She barely would even look in his direction willingly. Upon seeing the serious look upon Kyle's face and being shushed by the teacher Dante stopped chuckling. "You're serious? Dude, I would be the last one Callie would talk to."

"Look Jess is freaking out. She went to pick up Callie like she does every morning but her mom said Callie was going to walk to school. Callie's not been here all day and she's not answering her phone. No one has seen or heard from her. Just promise me if you hear anything from her you'll let us know." Kyle told him. Dante felt his heart stop at the news. Callie was missing. Dante had a bad feeling about this.

At the end of the day there was still no sign of Callie. Dante finally found Wyatt who was at his locker along with Angie.

"Wyatt do you know if there's been any game leaks?" Dante whispered to him so only he, Wyatt, and Angie could hear.

"Um no there hasn't been any-" Wyatt was interrupted by his cell phone beeping. It was the beep of the program on his cell phone alerting him of a new leak. "Until now." Wyatt finished.

"Why are you asking Dante?" Angie asked him.

"It's Callie. No one has heard from her all day." Dante told them.

"You think the leak has something to do with her?" Wyatt asked him.

"I don't know, maybe." Dante answered.

"You know she was acting rather strange yesterday. She acted all paranoid the entire time we worked on the yearbook. She wouldn't tell me what was going on but she seemed really jumpy." Angie told them.

"Yeah she was like that yesterday morning too all nervous and stuff. " Dante added.

"Well we have to find the leak to find out." Wyatt told them as they walked out of the school. Wyatt texted Lyle about the situation and told him to meet them at their headquarters.

Callie groaned when she finally woke up. Her vision was blurry and her ihead felt heavy as if it was filled with bricks. As she attempted to bring her hand up to rub her eyes she found she was unable to move. Where ever she was it was dark and her blurry vision was unable to see why she was unable to move. As Callie's head began to function she was able to focus more on her whereabouts. All around her she heard movement of something or more like something's moving around and underneath her. Callie began to wiggle around as she grew more alert. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here but she knew she needed to get free. Callie thrashed and squirmed but she could not get free. She was stuck literally it seemed to something. Her arms and legs were bound tightly making anytime of moment difficult.

"I see your finally awake." A voice said from the darkness. Callie squinted her eyes to try and see through the darkness but it was useless. She heard footsteps coming closer and then come to a stop in front of her. She could feel the man's stare on her. She flinched when she felt a hand grasp her chin pulling her head up. "My master will be so pleased when my plan all comes together." He told her.

"Your master?" Callie asked confused. "What plan?"

"Don't worry your little head Lady Kassie your clan should be here soon. What a surprise it will be when they find you here." He told her. Callie was convinced this man was insane, completely out of his mind.

"Lady Kassie…" Callie whispered. This man had referred to her as her online name. "My clan?" Cassie's head felt like it was ready to explode. This had to be an awful dream.

"Yes your clan NeverFail. They should be here shortly." He told her with a dark chuckle. "My children have told me that they have been spotted in the woods not too far from here." He informed her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Who am I? I am Aracha." He told her. Callie gasped and her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't grasp how this could be true it had to be a dream or a nightmare.

"That's impossible. Aracha is a character from a game." She said mostly to herself.

"Oh my dear it's very possible. You were so easy to capture. My children kept a very close eye on you yesterday." He told before suddenly light filled the area. Callie closed in eyes when the light hit the room. She wasn't sure where the light was coming from but she wished for the darkness as soon as she opened her eyes. She realized she was in a cave in the forest somewhere. What scared her most was that all along the walls, the ceiling, and the floor as well were spiders, they were crawling everywhere. Looking around herself she realized she was trapped in a large spider web. She screamed as she realized the man in front of her was no man at all. His lower body was the body of a spider.

"Did you hear that?" Dante asked facing the group of Wyatt, Lyle, and Angie. His face paled when he heard the blood curling scream. The scream they all realized belonged to Callie. They ran quicker. The group followed the scream to a cave where the scream still bounced off the walls as it echoed around them. "Okay guys let's do this. We have to save Callie." Dante told them sternly.

"We know Dante. Just please don't do anything rash like you normally do. Callie is in there and we need to get her out safe." Wyatt told him. He hoped Dante for once in his life would listen and play it safe.

"Yeah, I know. So come on guys. Tulta Munelli?" He asked them.

"Tulta Munelli!" The others said quietly.

The cave was dark as they made their way through it but thankfully with a spell from Lyle they were able to see ahead of them. Finally making their way to the heart of the cave they found Callie. They all gasped at the sight. Callie was in the middle trapped in a large web. Dante quickly ran up to her to make sure she was okay, the others quickly followed. The room was eerily quiet.

"Callie!" Dante called to her as he finally reached her.

"Dante?" She asked uncertain. "No, you can't be here." She told him panic written all of her face.

"Look Callie I know your scared but we're here to rescue you." Dante told her as he tried to get her free from the web. "Uh Lyle a little help here."

"Sure no problem." Lyle replied before saying a spell that cut the web away from Callie. Dante caught her as she was released and set her on her own feet properly.

"Dante you don't understand. This is a trap. He knew you would come." Callie told him again.

"Wait who is he?" Wyatt asked her.

"Um Aracha?" Callie told them uncertain. She was still uncertain of what to make of all of this.

"Aracha! As in Aracha the half spider man?" Wyatt asked in a panic as he looked around the cave looking for any hint of an attack.

"I guess, yeah." Callie told them weakly as she hung on to Dante tightly. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she felt very unsteady on her feet. Dante pulled her closer as he looked around the cave for any hint of danger. All of the teenagers froze when they heard a voice that echoed of the cave walls.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the NeverFail Clan coming to the rescue. I knew you would come. My master will be so pleased when you are all gone. Then he will find a way to travel back to this world and destroy it!" Aracha told them the evil smile present on his face.

"We don't call ourselves Neverfail for no reason!" Lyle told him as they all got ready for a fight. Dante pushed Callie behind him so she would be safe. She stumbled behind him as her legs were still not working properly and she collapsed on the ground behind him.

Callie didn't remember much of the fight. She remembered a lot of shouting and different colored lights but nothing more. Callie assumed she was still under the effects of whatever Aracha had spit in her face- a type of venom to paralyze his prey she assumed. The next thing she recalls is someone calling her name and shaking her.

As soon as the fight was over and Aracha had been sent back to the game Dante rushed over to Callie. She was crouched down on the floor in a tiny ball with her eyes closed tightly. Dante quickly got on his knees in front of her to make sure she was alright.

"Callie." Dante called to her giving her a gentle nudge to get her attention. "Callie." He tried again but no response. "Callie, please look at me or say something." Dante said hoping she would respond before he went into a full panic.

Slowly Callie opened her and stared at Dante. Her eyes looked glazed over and her face was paler than usual. "Dante?" She whispered.

"Yeah Callie, I'm here and your safe. Me and the guys are going to get you home, okay?" Dante told her.

"Do you think you can walk?" Angie asked her. As soon as Dante got Callie on her feet she began to sway. Angie quickly rushed over to help her. "I'll take that as a no. I'll help her." She told them. With Angie helping Callie walk, the group slowly made their way out of the cave and through the forest back to Daventry Hills.

"How did you guys know where I was? He knew you would come." Callie asked them half way through their walk. The venom was finally starting to wear off and she was able to walk mostly on her own. Her brain was starting to become more alert and she wanted answers of what happened.

"Ummm.." Wyatt said looking at the other guys for help. They weren't sure if they could lie themselves out of this one.

"I say we till her the truth." Dante spoke up. The truth of what he did in his spare time broke him and Callie's relationship up. He felt it fair that she knew what was going on in this town especially now that it involved her.

"Dante's right, for once." Lyle agreed. "It's effecting her now to. Better her be prepared for it than not."

When all of them agreed that the truth was what Callie would get they proceeded to tell her what they had truly been up to for months. They told her of Maldark and all the leaks that followed after they trapped him back into the game. They told her about Wyatt's program on his phone that alerts him about new leeks and they told her about their headquarters. By the time they reached the end of the forest Callie's head felt like it was about to explode.

"This is all crazy. You guys have to be crazy or maybe I'm crazy." She told them in no more than a whisper.

"It's true Callie. I mean you said it yourself that a lot of strange things happen around us." Dante reminded her.

"I guess. My brains not really working yet, I just want to go home and sleep." She told them.

"Come on Callie, I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you." Dante suggested. Callie nodded her head in agreement.

Dante said goodbye to the others before Callie and him started walking down the streets to her house. She leaned against his side slightly as they walked. He could tell that she was close to falling asleep against him.

"You know you're going to have to lie to your mom and everyone about what happened to you right?" Dante spoke up. Callie jumped at the sound of his voice. "All your friends were worried sick about you today. Your mom said you left a note that you were going to walk to school today but then you never showed up." Dante told her. They have finally reached the porch of her house.

"I know. Your guys' secret is safe with me." Callie told him giving him a tired smile.

"Thanks Callie. Well good luck in there. Get some sleep you look like your about to fall over." Dante told her.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said before he made to walk away.

"Wait Dante." Callie called to him as gently grabbed onto his arm stopping him from leaving. Dante gave her a questionable look. Callie smiled before standing on the tips of her toes and placed a soft kiss on he's cheek. "Thanks for saving me." That was her final words before she made her way inside of her house leaving him standing there with a goofy grin spread across his face.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth and Lies

Chapter 16

The Truth and Lies

Callie woke the next morning with the largest headache of her life. She felt like her brain was going to ooze out of her ears. She was confused about yesterday. She wasn't sure if she believed what really happened to her or not.

'_Could it have really just been my imagination,' _she thought to herself as she got out of bed. She ran her finger through her pink locks wishing her head would stop pounding. When she looked herself over in the mirror she knew something must have happened to her they were scratches on her face and neck.

'_I guess makeup will be my best friend today.' _Callie thought to herself surveying the damage of her skin.

"Good morning, Calliope." Her mother greeted her when she saw Callie walk down the stairs all ready to go to school. Callie was just happy that her headache had eased off.

"Morning, mom." Callie greeted her back. Callie cautiously walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a granola bar. She wasn't sure if her mom was going to question her about her where about of yesterday. Callie hoped she wouldn't. Callie let out a sigh of relief when she heard Jessica's car horn blow. She wasted no time running out to greet her more than likely very mad and worried friend.

Callie slipped into the passenger's side after throwing her messenger bag in the back seat. For once she didn't turn on the radio. She knew she was about to be questioned. Callie hoped she could lie her way out of this. Callie was a lot of things but she was a terrible liar.

"Callie I was worried sick about you yesterday. You never answered you phone or anything. Then I get a text message from you last night saying you needed me to pick you up for school today. No explanation or anything. Callie what happened to you and why is your face all scratched up?" Jessica said all in one breathe. They were still parked in Callie's driveway. Jessica wasn't taking them to school until she knew what happened.

"Well, I needed some time to think, ya know by myself." Callie began. "So um I had planned on just you know taking a nice long walk before I had to go to school. So I walked around town for a few minutes and then I decided I would take one of the trails in the forest. I thought it would help ease some of the pint up emotions I've been happening after everything. So I did and then I kind of got lost. It took me some time to find my way out." Callie explained. She hoped Jessica believed her because there was no way she could tell her the truth. Callie wasn't even sure she believed what happened to her. She planned on confronting Dante at school when they got there.

"Why didn't you call someone?" Jessica asked.

"I didn't have any cell service out there and then my phone's battery died." Callie answered. She let out a small sigh of relief. Jessica seemed to accept her story since she started her car and pulled out of her driveway. With that out of the way Callie turned on the radio and slid down in her seat.

After explaining what happened to the guys everything seemed to be normal amongst the friends again. Callie was quite happy with this.

"Hey, I missed you yesterday Callie. Jess said you were sick. I hope you're feeling better." Adam's voice came from over her shoulder. Callie sighed before closing her locker and turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Callie told him with a friendly smile.

"So you care if I walk you to your science class?" he asked her. Part of Callie wanted to tell him no because she needed to get up with Dante or one of the others to find out if she was crazy or not but the other part told her the she had been letting Adam walk her to class for days now and he was actually being nice. The last one won and she allowed Adam to walk her.

"So you want to meet me at lunch?" Adam asked as they finally neared the classroom door. The question snapped her out of her daze she been walking next to him in. He had been rambling about their last football game and how they had won but she gave up listening after a few seconds. The question got her attention though. Callie bit her lip in thought. She truthfully didn't want to spend lunch with him.

"Actually, I have plans." Callie answered him slowly.

"Plans?" Adam questioned. Apparently the one good lie was all she was going to be able to do today. Callie's first thought was Dante and how she needed to speak with him in private.

"With Dante." Callie told him. Adams eyebrows rose quickly.

"You're hanging out with that freak again." Adam told her disgusted. Callie's blood boiled at that. Her face flushed with anger. She should have known better. Adam would never change.

"According to you we deserve each other." She reminded him. He just looked confused. "I mean you were the one that called us both freaks, or did you think that your charm made me forget that fact. You disgust me Adam. Please, just stay out of my face!" She told him giving him a glare that could kill. After shoving him in the chest making him stumble back a bit she walked in to the classroom.

As she neared her seat she noticed both Dante and Wyatt watching her every move. She ignored them as she took her seat. Callie could feel her headache getting stronger as she felt the two boy's eyes still on her.

"Please stop staring at me like some kind of freak show." She snapped at them finally turning to face them. Wyatt's gaze immediately went else were but Dante continued to stare at her. "What?" she finally asked not being able to take his stare any longer.

"Are you, you know okay?" He finally asked her quietly.

"Actually I have some questions for you and the others. Yesterday was a little confusing. I'm not sure what's real and what's not. Yesterday is a little fuzzy to me." She told him as she finally calmed down.

"Yeah, sure just met us after school today. We can talk then." Dante told her while Wyatt nodded in agreement. Wyatt still looked a little unsure at Callie after her outburst.

"Okay," she told them both smiling before turning back around in her seat. She was greeted with a confused look sent her way by Jessica who had just entered the classroom.

Callie didn't meet Dante for lunch like she had told Adam but she did hang out with all of her friends outside.

"So I heard from Luke that you totally told Adam off this morning." Jessica spoke up half way through lunch. "What happened?"

"He called Dante a freak." Callie told her.

"Okay…" Jessica said slowly.

"I gave him a reminder, a very loud one, that he had once called me a freak. I told him to stay far away from me." Callie told her.

"Greet I thought you guys were actually starting to get along." Jessica pouted. She had been so dead set on Callie being with Adam. "Hey by the way did I hear correct this morning are you really meeting Dante after school?" Jessica asked.

Callie played with her Pepsi bottle for a few seconds before answering. "Um yeah. I'm actually going to meet him after classes today." She told them. "So no band practice by the way." She gave the boys a small smile.

"What for?" Kyle asked confused. From all of her friend's knowledge she had not meet with Dante since the breakup.

"Um well I thought we could talk about stuff and yeah." She told them with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Okay, if you say so." Damien told her with a funny look upon his face.

"Yep, well I'm heading to art class now. See ya." Callie said before quickly walking off.

The four friends watched the tiny pink hair girl scurry away from them quickly. They all looked around at each other with confused faces.

"I've never seen her hurry to art class." Jessica told them as she watched her best friend weave through people to get inside the school.

Callie leaned her head against her closed locker door. Finally the school day was over and she couldn't be more relieved.

"Rough day?" a voice said beside her. Callie jumped banging her head upon her locker door. She groaned putting a hand to her forehead. Turning to look beside her she found Dante looking at her with concern written all over his face.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Ow." Callie groaned her hand still cradling her forehead. "My poor head."

"Um sorry about your head Callie." Dante told her. "If you ready to leave Lyle's waiting out front. He's going to drive us."

"Drive us where exactly?" Callie asked as she walked beside him to outside.

"To HQ." he answered.

"Oh."

The ride to NeverFail's Headquarters was filled with talking between the friends. Lyle was of course driving while Wyatt sat in the passenger's seat. Dante, Callie, and Angie took the backseat. Callie was in the middle seat and was very anxious to get to wherever they were going. Callie sighed in relief when Lyle finally stopped the car. Callie looked out Dante's window to see they were parked behind a storage type building.

"Is this the right place?" Callie spoke up uncertain.

"Yeah, it looks better on the inside. Trust me." Angie reassured her. Callie just nodded as everyone got out of the car to head inside.

Angie was correct about the inside. The room was large with a red couch in the center of the room with a large TV screen in front of it. Callie also saw a graffiti skateboard ramp, she assumed that was Dante's doing, they were also computers set up in a corner and up a set of stairs she saw a robot walking on a treadmill. All in all Callie found the room fascinating.

"Wow." Callie muttered quietly.

"Hey guys." A voice Callie didn't recognize said. Callie found the voice belong to a man that looked to be in his early thirties with dark brown hair standing near the computers. He seemed to notice her staring at him almost immediately. "Who is she? Is she from the government?" He asked the group as he looked at Callie suspiciously.

"I'm not from the government." Callie told him.

"Max this is Callie Mosley." Dante told him. Max seemed to calm down after realizing she wasn't here to spy on him for the government. "Callie this is Max Ross. He's the creator of Conquer of All Worlds. He owns the building."

"You're the girl who broke up with Dante right?" Max asked her.

"Um yeah that would be me." Callie answered him shifting her feet awkwardly.

"So why are you here?" He asked her again.

"Max, Callie was the one that Aracha took. She has a few questions for us." Wyatt explained to him. He seemed to accept this and went back to ignoring the teenagers.

"So my first question is I'm not crazy right? Last night really happened right, with the big spider guy and you saving me and stuff?" Callie asked them.

"Yeah, it all really happened." Lyle told her.

"But that's just not possible." Callie insisted. "Aracha is from a video game!"

"Callie, maybe you should set down while we explain everything." Angie suggested as she lead Callie over to the red couch.

So for the second time in two days the boys plus Angie told her their secret. She listened carefully as they told her of all the leaks that they had come across.

"Wait did you just say a giant leaked from a Jack and the Beanstalk ebook?" Callie asked them.

"Yeah, and so did Jack." Wyatt told her.

"Wait a second, Jack as in that little short Jack guy that was at The Founder's Day Fundraiser?" she asked directing it towards Dante.

Dante gave a nervous laugh before answering "Yeah."

"I knew there was something off with that guy." Callie told him.

"So I assume that your promise of keeping our secret is still valid." Wyatt spoke up.

"Of course, it's my secret now to. You don't need to worry." She assured them with a smile. "Well, it's getting late I should probably head home." Callie told them rising from the couch and gathering her stuff.

"Hey wait up Callie!" Dante said jumping up from his seat to meet up with her. "I'll walk you home." He offered with a hopeful smile.

"Good idea. If I run in to any creepy guys you can fight them for me and be my hero" Callie told him with a large smile.

"Of course, I'm always willing to be your hero." Dante told her as he grabbed his own stuff before they head out the door together.

"Dante's completely hopeless." Lyle told the group after Callie and Dante left.

"Aww I think its sweet. He really cares a lot about her." Angie told him smacking Lyle on the shoulder.

"So was I forgotten because of a leak?" Callie finally asked. She and Dante had almost reached her house and they had spent the walk in silence until she spoke up.

"Um yeah, Callie I'm so sorry about that. I felt terrible. I still feel terrible. But I couldn't tell you what I really was doing that day." Dante explained to her as they finally reached her front porch.

"I understand Dante." She told him.

"You do?" Dante asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. "Well, I guess I should head inside. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Callie told him with a small smile.

"I'll be there." He said with his own smile.

"Alright well see you tomorrow then." She told him. "And Dante thanks for saving me."

Dante rode home on his trusty skateboard with hope that just maybe he and Callie could work things out between them. Now that Callie knew their secret he didn't have to lie to her about anything. Dante believed that things were looking up from him.


	17. Ch 17 Just Two Friends Who Use to Date

Here's chapter 17... finally. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it posted... things just kept getting in the way like power outages and internet problems. I hope you guys enjoy this one.. only one chapter left. Oh and by the way I posted the outfit from the last chapter as well as the outfit from this chapter on my photobucket. The link is on my profile so please go check out my photos and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 17

Just Two Friends Who Use to Date

It had been about a week since Callie had found out the truth and she had kept her promise to keep it a secret. The week had mostly past by as normal except Callie spent her time, that wasn't spent studying or at band practice, with The NeverFail Clan. Her friends did find the sudden change in her attitude towards Dante strange but they didn't question it. Callie was once again back to her happy self.

"I'm hungry do you have any food in there?" Dante wined beside Callie at her locker. She was currently loading her messenger bag for the school day.

"Dante you're always hungry and whenever I offer to share food with you, you take it and eat it all." Callie reminded him.

"Come on please Callie, Barbara tried cooking breakfast again this morning and you know how that always turns out." Dante told her. Callie knew from past experience that Dante's mom was not the greatest of cooks especially when it came to breakfast food. Finally taking pity on him Callie rummaged through her bag and handed him a snack size bag of potato chips. "Thanks Callie," Dante told her shoving a few chips into his mouth. Callie watched him for a moment before shaking her head and started walking to her next class. Dante happily munched on his snack beside her.

"So Callie," Dante began before he tossed the empty chip package into the trash. "I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling this Saturday." Dante asked her.

"Yeah, I would love to go bowling with you guys." Callie told him with a smile. Callie stopped and turned when she realized Dante was no longer beside her. He was a few feet behind her in the middle of the hallway staring at her.

"You guys?" Dante asked her confused.

"Um yeah you know you, Wyatt, Lyle, and Angie. It will be really fun hanging out with all of you." Callie told him.

"Oh," Dante said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I actually just meant um you and me."

"Like a date?" Callie asked him.

"No." Dante denied quickly. "It will be just two friends who use to date going to a bowling alley together."

"I'm pretty sure most normal people call that a date." Callie told him. "But sure it sounds like fun."

"Really?" Dante asked her a large smile growing on his face showing off his braces.

"Yeah, really." Callie told him with a smile of her own. "Now come on we have to get to science class." Callie told him taking his arm to get him to walk the rest of the way to class.

Walking into the class room the two walked to their normal seats with Callie in front of Dante. Upon setting down Jessica turned around to talk to her before the bell rang.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ever going to make it." Jessica told her looking between Callie and Dante suspiciously. "What took you two so long?"

"We were just talking and Dante complained about being hungry." Callie answered her. She knew her friends found it odd that after everything that happened between her and Dante that she was now suddenly hanging out with him and his friends again. She wasn't quite ready to tell Jessica that she had a not date with Dante this Saturday. Callie gave Jessica a reassuring smile before turning to face the front of the classroom.

It was lunch when Callie met up with her band members and Jessica again. She found them all setting at their usual table together outside.

"Hey guys!" Callie greeted them as she took a seat beside Damien. She pulled a sandwich out of her bag along with her lyrics notebook. "So I've wrote a lot of new songs that I want to start working on this evening." She told them.

"Are they more anti-boyfriend songs?" Damien asked her with a smirk. Callie nudged him in the ribs.

"No, there not Mr. Smarty Pants." Callie told him.

"Well, I can't wait. The uh break up songs were kinda getting old." Patrick said.

"Yeah, sorry. But everything's cool now so no more break up songs." Callie told them before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"About that," Jessica began turning to face Callie. "What's going on between you and Dante exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked with her mouth full.

"Well, I see his manners have rubbed off on you." Jessica pointed out looking slightly grossed out. Callie swallowed her food with a slight blush on her cheeks. "But seriously this whole week you guys have been hanging out. I thought you hated him for ditching you and lying to you about it." Jessica reminded her.

"Um well I talked to him about everything and I decided we could try to be friends." Callie explained.

"Okay, so you guys are just friends because I still think he likes you. I mean he follows you everywhere and he stares at you during classes." Jessica told her.

"Umm well he might possibly still like me I guess…" Callie trailed off.

"You still like him don't you." Jessica accused.

"I didn't say that!" she denied quickly a blush taking over her face.

"Oh my God you so do. You still like him." Jessica exclaimed.

"Okay, okay I might possibly still like him, a little. Um he actually asked me before classes to go bowling with him Saturday." Callie told her friends.

"He asked you out on a date?" Kyle asked.

"No, not a date, it's just two people who use to date going out to bowl together." Callie told them using Dante's words from earlier.

"Callie, princess, um that's a date." Damien told her as he put an arm around her shoulder and spoke to her as if she was a small child.

Callie quickly shook off Damien's arm and gave him a glare which made him put his hands up in front of him as a sign of surrender.

"Callie I have to agree with Damien on this one." Jessica said. Callie was not giving time to respond because Dante, Lyle, Wyatt, and Angie walked up to them.

"Hey Callie." Dante greeted as the others gave the group greetings as well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Callie questioned.

"Not much, Lyle, Dante, and I were wondering if you wanted to play Conquer after school today." Wyatt asked her.

"Um well I'm having band practice this evening but I'm free tomorrow if you want play together then." Callie suggested to them.

"Yeah, sure that sounds good." Wyatt agreed.

"I don't think I will ever get use to how cool this place is." Callie told the NeverFail Clan as she slumped in her spot on the bright, red, worn couch in their headquarters.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet." Dante agreed from beside her. "I like your shirt Callie." Dante comments when he saw her shirt once she took off her coat.

"Oh thanks. I designed it myself." Callie told him proudly as she showed of her new Abstract Rainbow t-shirt. It was purple shirt with a green, yellow and pink rainbow on the front with a lightning bolt under it with bold white letters reading 'Abstract Rainbow' across the shirt.

"It's awesome." Dante told her and Lyle and Wyatt agreed when they saw her shirt.

"So Callie you ready to take down some monsters?" Wyatt asked her handing her a wireless keyboard that was hooked up to one of the many TV screens in front of them.

"You totally know it!" Callie told them excited as she got into a comfy position.

The four friends played the game for hours together. The stuffed themselves with junk food as they took down monsters. When it was going on seven o-clock they called the game to an end.

"That was awesome!" Dante shouted.

"Yeah, it was." Lyle agreed.

"I never thought video games could be so exhausting." Callie told them as she stretched on the couch. When she was done stretching, she slumped on the couch again as she laid her head on Dante's shoulder. She felt him jump slightly in surprise but he didn't say anything to her. Dante felt his face grow warm as Callie snuggled up to his side. His smile was so wide his cheeks actually started to hurt. Slowly and carefully Dante leaned his body a little closer to her and rested his right hand on her left knee.

"I forgot how great of a pillow you make." Callie sleepily mumbled to him.

"Really?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, you're very squishy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dante asked her.

"No, I'm just saying you're comfortable." She told him. "Well, I've had a lot of fun but I should probably get home." Callie told him as she raised her head up off of his shoulder. She looked at him with a small smile before she got up from the couch. She stretched her arms above her head as she let out a yawn.

"You heading home Callie?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yeah, I don't want my mom to freak out if I'm out too late." She told him. "You want to walk me home Dante?" She asked him hopeful.

"Yeah, of course," Dante said jumping up from the coach. He grabbed Callie's bag and handed it to her before grabbing his own stuff.

"See you guys tomorrow." Dante told Wyatt and Lyle.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Callie told them with a wave as she and Dante walked out of their headquarters.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence beside each other. As they walked they both stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"So," Callie began finally breaking the silence. "I'm really looking forward to Saturday."

"Yeah, me too." Dante agreed. "It should be fun."

A few minutes later they reached Callie's house were Dante waked her to her front door.

"Hey tell the others I had a great time." Callie told him.

"Will do," he answered her with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, well I should get inside. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She told him.

"That you will my lady." Dante told her with a mock bow. "Well you're not actually my lady anymore but it was kind just a joke what I meant is…" Dante tried to explain himself as he assumed Callie took his wording seriously.

"Dante, I get it. It's okay." Callie told him with a giggle. It was moments like this with Dante that she wished she still was his lady. Callie gave a small sigh at the thought but a smile was put on her face when she thought of their not date together Saturday.

"Okay awesome, I didn't want you to think that you know… Um I mean I know were just friends now." Dante told her tapping his hands on his trusty skateboard.

"Uh huh." Callie agreed with him. "Well, I guess I should get inside. I'll see you in the morning right?" Callie asked him hopeful.

"Yeah, I see ya." Dante gave another goofy which made Callie give her own smile in return.

"Goodnight, Dante." Callie replied and then pulling all of her courage she moved closer to him and put her arms around him in a hug. After a moment Callie felt Dante wrap his arms around her as well and rest his head on top of her bubblegum, pink hair.

Dante smiled contently into Callie's hair. It was a perfect moment in his mind. He had missed Callie and he sometimes had to be reminded that they were just friends now. Though moments like this when Callie hugs him or gives him an innocent kiss on the cheek makes him have hope that they could be more then friends again. Dante hoped that after Saturday their relationship with each other would change.

All too soon in Dante's opinion Callie pulled out of his arms with a bright red blush on her face. Dante thought she looked adorable.

"Goodnight Callie." Dante told her and with one last brace filled smile and a wave Dante started his way towards his own house on his skateboard.

Callie groaned as she closed her bedroom door and leaned against it. She wasn't so sure that they could be just friends or at least she wasn't sure if she could. She secretly hoped that Jessica was right about Dante still liking her. She knew deep down in her heart that she still cared a lot about him and still wanted to be with him. Callie sighed as she plopped down on her bed face first in to her pillow. She wondered when her life became so complicated. A few months ago the most important thing to her was when Abstract Rainbow was going to play again. Now she wondered when the next leak attack would be and if she and Dante would ever be something more. Callie laid there until she fell asleep in her clothes from that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! I love all of my reviewers you guys just make my day! Huzzah!


	18. Chapter 18 Knight in Shining Armor

**Okay guys this is the last chapter. I'm so happy to have finished this story but I'm said because I really enjoyed right Callie and all of her friends. So I might just right some one shots later on if my readers would enjoy that. Just let me know in a review. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and please please please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Knight in Shining Armor

Callie groaned as her alarm clock went off the next morning and light poured from her bedroom window. Dragging herself out of her bed she looked down to find herself still wearing her jeans and t-shirt from yesterday. Feeling gross she headed off to take a shower before school.

And hour later Callie felt refreshed and ready to get the day over with for two reasons; one today was Friday meaning the last day of school for two day and two tomorrow she would get to spend alone time with Dante. Callie smiled to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head. Looking at herself in the mirror she gave herself a nod of approval and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mood was slightly dampened when she saw her dad setting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while her mom made breakfast.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Callie asked him rudely as she rummaged in one of the top cabinets for a breakfast bar.

"I'm taking the day off. Just won my big case I've been working on so I thought I'd give myself a little break." Her father answered.

"Ohhh." Callie said sarcastically rolling her eyes before hopping onto the counter which as usual earned a strong look of disproval from her mom.

"Is Jessica picking you up Calliope?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, she should be here soon." She answered munching on her breakfast bar.

"You were out late last night. Did Jessica drive you home?" her mom questioned.

"I wasn't with Jessica last night." Callie told her shifting awkwardly on the counter.

"If you weren't with Jessica then may I ask who were you with then?" Her mother asked her sternly.

"I was um with Dante." She told her mumbling Dante name quietly.

"Dante? I thought you broke up with him. Don't tell me you're with that trouble maker again." Her dad said cutting into the conversation.

"His not a trouble maker and yes I'm hanging out with him. We're actually going bowling tomorrow." Callie told him rudely before jumping down from the counter. Looking out the kitchen window she saw Jessica Aveo pull into the driveway. Saying a quick goodbye to her mom and walking past her dad without a glance she grabbed her bag and made her way to the car.

"You look flustered." Jessica pointed out as she pulled out of the driveway.

"My dad took the day off." Callie told her and Jessica got the point.

Callie looked at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time in the past forty-five minutes. She was setting in English class which was her last class of the day. She was anxious to be free from school for the weekend.

"Come on just fifteen more minutes." Callie grumbled under her breath as she tried to focus on her school work. Fifteen very long minutes later the bell rang for the end of the day and Callie jumped up happily from her seat.

"Well someone sure is happy now. It wouldn't be because tomorrow you get to spend alone time with Dante now would it?" Damien teased as he and the others followed Callie out of the classroom.

"Psh no." Callie answered as she walked as quickly as her short legs would allow her to go towards her locker.

"Yeah, 'cause that answer is so believable." Kyle replied as he stood behind her at her locker. The other three boys sniggered as Callie glared at them.

"If you three don't shut it I'm going to have a surprise Friday band practice." Callie told them. That made the three of them immediately stop laughing.

"You can't do that!" Damien complained.

"I can't? Are you sure? Because I'm the one that formed the band. I'm the one who gets us gigs. If I have a practice and you don't have a good excuse of not coming then you're out of the band. That was the agreement. So I suggest you stop teasing me." Callie told them seriously as she looked at three boys then giving them a large teeth showing smile before turning back around to her locker.

"Why do we put up with her again? She's incredibly mean." Damien asked the other two.

"Because before me the bands you were in didn't make money and your parents were going to force you into having part time jobs." Callie reminded them. Abstract Rainbow was the three boys' way of having their own money. "But if you want to go work fast food after school every day don't let me stop you. I can always find replacements." Callie told them not even bothering to face them yet.

"Well that's reassuring." Kyle muttered.

"Hey guys!" Dante greeted as he walked up to the group. "What's up?"

"Dude, control your woman. She's being mean." Damien told him. Dante gave him a confused look as he looked between the three boys and Callie who was leaning against her closed locker door with an amused look upon her face.

"My woman?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, Callie." Kyle told him pointing towards the pink haired girl accusingly. "She's threating extra practices and telling us that she could replace us easily."

"Well, I could. If need be I could always ask Dante." Callie told them. "But I'll give you guys credit you some very find musicians. I could replace you but I don't want to, okay?"

"Fair enough, princess." Damien said. "Well, we'll leave you and your lover boy alone now. Come on guys."

"Um that's was weird." Dante said after a moment.

"Yeah."

"You want to come with me to Bayer's? The other's will probably be there." Dante asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure."

Saturday finally came and Callie wasn't sure if she was happy or not. She tugged nervously at her shirt as she sat on her leaving room couch waiting for Dante. She hoped that everything would go well. Callie admitted that she hoped this not date would actually turn out to be a real date. Callie jumped as a knock echoed from her front door. Taking a calming breath she opened it to reveal Dante with his signature goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, you look great." He told her.

"Thanks, so do you." Callie told him as she grabbed her purse. He moved over to let her step out and so she could close her front door.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Uh huh." She replied and with that the two teenagers walked off towards the bowling alley together.

"So um you forgot to mention that you're a not so great bowler." Dante commented as the two had finished a game against each other. Dante won easily. Now the two were drinking sodas and eating French fries at one of the tables.

"Yeah, I know I totally suck at bowling. The guys tease me about it too." Callie told him.

"Well, I was going to you say you suck but…" Dante told her with a laugh which Callie soon joined in with him.

"Okay, enough laughing at my expense. I'm going to go get candy!" Callie said happily jumping up from her seat.

"Feeling gummy bear withdraws?" Dante joked.

"You know it. Be back in a minute." She told him before skipping off to the concession stand. Dante watched her go with a smile plastered on his face.

He couldn't believe how well the evening was going. He hopes by the end of the evening him and Callie would be a couple again. Dante was snapped from his thoughts by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. The caller I.D. read 'Wyatt'. Dane frowned as he answered.

"What's up, Wyatt?" Dante asked.

"We have a leak problem." Wyatt told him.

"Dude seriously, now? I'm with Callie." Dante told him.

"Yeah, I know. But we really need you on this one. Meet us at HQ." Wyatt told him and before Dante could protest anymore he hung up.

"Great." Dante said putting is phone back into his jeans pocket.

"I'm back." Callie said announcing her return as she held a large bag of gummy bears in front of her. She already had them opened and eating them. "You want some?" Callie offered holding the bag in front of his face.

"No, I'm good." He answered her.

"You're turning down offered food. What's wrong?" Callie asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you it's just… Wyatt called." Dante told her avoiding her gaze.

"Was it about a," Callie began then stopping to look around to make sure no one was listening to them before whispering, "leek?"

"Yeah, I have to meet them at HQ." He told her. "I'm sorry but I got to go or Wyatt will kill me. Sorry it kind of ruined our date."

"So this was a date?" Callie asked him with a smile.

"Um, well no. I mean it's not unless I guess if _you_ wanted it to be a date. If you wanted it to be a date then I'm cool with it being a date."

Callie smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Dante, yeah this is a date and it's not over yet." Dante looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I'm coming with." She told him simply as she grabbed her coat and purse so they could leave.

"What do you mean you're coming? You can't come." Dante told her as he quickly followed her as she walked to the exit.

"Um yeah I am. Dante I know your guys secret. I'm not just going to stand by and not do anything about it." She explained to him.

"Wyatt's not going to like this." Dante told her. Callie shrugged as they made their way quickly to headquarters.

"I'm here!" Dante annoyed as he and Callie walked through the door.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get here. We have ghouls." Wyatt told him as he walked over to him to give him his weapon The Skullcracker, which basically looked like a blue and orange oversized bat. He stopped when he noticed Callie behind him. "Um what's she doing here?"

"I'm here to help." She spoke up.

"Help?" Wyatt asked confused.

"Yeah you know to fight the uh ghouls you were talking about."

"Callie, I don't think that such a good idea." Lyle said trying to talk her out of it. "I mean we've been fighting leaks for a while now but you haven't."

"Oh so you think you guys are the only ones who can take down leaks, is that what you're saying?" Callie asked them starting to get angry.

"Of course we're not saying that." Dante told her looking at the other in a panic. Callie always scared him when she was mad. "That's not what we're saying at all. Right guys, that not what you were saying?" He asked them.

"Look just give me a weapon and I'll come with you. I'll even stay close to Dante if that makes you guys feels better. I come with or without your permission... this stupid leak interrupted my date." Callie told them.

"Date? With Dante?" Lyle asked looking between the two of them. "Dude you didn't tell me you guys were back together."

"Well, we aren't really back together. Wyatt's phone call interrupted." Callie answered him. "So um about that weapon." She said facing Wyatt.

"Right weapon, well your weapon in the game is The Skullcracker and if we get that Dante can show you how to handle it in the real world." Wyatt said as he went over to type in some code on his laptop to get Callie her weapon.

"Sounds good." Callie told him with a bright smile. "Where's Angie? Doesn't she usually fight leak with you guys?" She asked suddenly realizing the brunette was missing.

"She had to work at Bayer's tonight so she couldn't come." Wyatt explained. A moment later he was done with the coding and a large game portal opened before spitting out her weapon on the floor. Callie quickly ran and snatched off the ground. She couldn't believe she was holding an actual real Skullcraker in her hand.

"Wow," Callie whispered.

"Yeah, just be really careful. The weapons are super powerful." Wyatt advised. "Okay we've wasted enough time. It's time to go leak hunting. Let's move out."

The ghouls were inside the school according to Wyatt's tracker. The four teenagers quickly snuck in and started searching. They found the ghouls roaming inside the gym.

"Okay here we go guys. Remember to stay near Dante okay Callie." Wyatt said and Callie nodded her head in agreement.

"Tulta Munelli!" The four shouted as they ran into the gym weapons raised ready for battle.

An hour later the four of them had managed to send all the ghouls back to the game. Callie couldn't believe how amazing it was. It was so much better than the actual video game. She smiled as she twirled her Skullcracker around in her hand and faced the boys.

"So did I pass your boys test?" Callie asked them. The three of them looked at each other speechless. Callie had done very well especially better than they did first starting out.

"You were wonderful." Dante told her slinging a shoulder around her waist happily. Callie smiled up at him.

"Guys, we should probably get out of here. We don't want to get caught." Lyle told them.

"Yeah we should go put our weapons back at HQ." Wyatt agreed.

After the weapons had been put away they all separated to go home for the night. Dante happily offered to take Callie home so he would have a chance to talk to her along.

"Tonight was really fun." Callie told them as they walked down the street towards her house.

"Yeah, I'm glad you enjoyed your first leak hunt." Dante said.

"Yeah, that was fun but I kind of meant before that. You know at the bowling ally." Callie told him as they climbed up the stair of her porch.

"Oh uh yeah that was really fun. Maybe we could do it some other time… maybe without the leak interruption." Dante hinted.

"I would like that." Callie told him.

"Awesome, so next weekend?" Dante asked hopeful as he ran a hand through his hair making it stick up.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Dante taking all of his courage leaned towards tilting his head and lightly brushed he lips against Callie's surprised ones. It only took her a moment before she responded to him by leaning closer to him and moving her lips against his. Callie sighed happily into his mouth and she felt his fingers run through her pink hair. All to soon the two broke apart with flushed faces and heavy breathing.

"I forgot how much I liked your kisses." Callie mumbled into his chest. Dante smiled as he buried his face into her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Callie," Dante said quietly but loud enough to get her attention.

"Yeah?" She said into his chest.

"Will you be my lady again?" Dante asked her and Callie felt him shift his wait nervously. She pulled out of his arms so she could look up at him. Dante looked at her uncertain.

"It depends do you promise to always be my knight in shining armor?" Callie asked him.

"Yeah always," Dante answered immediately.

"Then yes I'll be your lady again." Callie answered him with a smile before giving him a light peck on his lips. Dante let a sigh of relief pass his lips.

"Awesome! So um I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out. I mean if you want and if you don't have any other plans." Dante said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Dante." She told and with one more final kiss she made her way into her house leaving a very happy Dante behind. Callie closed her front and leaned against it with smile. Finally things were back to normal. She and Dante were back together and this time there would be no secrets between them. Callie was finally content with how everything was turning out.

* * *

**The end! I hope you all liked it and thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews. All I ask is that you review me and let know if you liked how everything turned out! Tulta Munelli!**


End file.
